The My Hero Reunion Matchmaking Service
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Technically a sequel to "Definitely Not Just Dinner", but the focus of this fic is on Izuku. An AU where at the first class reunion, a matchmaking service for heroes is offered. And this year, everyone wanted a piece of Deku. Pairs Izuku with Todoroki, Iida, Bakugou, Kirishima and Uraraka... Yes, all of them in the same fic. XD So if you don't like multishipping, don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Toshinori had been living on borrowed time for a while... And kept on astounding his doctors with how long his will to live kept him going despite his horrific injuries. Especially now that he had a new family to live for. Inko, whom he'd married, Izuku, officially adopted as his son... And the son that Inko had given birth to just a little over a year ago, named Haru. He was a miracle child, for all three of them.

Inko was surprised to find how few complications there were during the pregnancy, although there were a few, it was nothing too bad considering her age. If anything Toshinori was more stressed and emotional about it than she was. He blubbered more than Inko OR Izuku the first few days of his life, both because he was such a beautiful boy, taking much more after his mother just like Izuku had but with blue eyes like Toshinori's, but also because he knew, no matter how much will to live he had, there was no way he'd come anywhere close to seeing Haru's graduation the way he'd seen Izuku's. He'd be lucky to see his first day of school at all...

But he was doing his damnedest until then to live every day to the fullest. He'd taken Inko on a honeymoon after their wedding, and then asked Izuku to join them as a family on a second trip, to honor his recent graduation and hard work at his new job. And now that Haru was old enough, he was going on a trip with Inko and Haru - Deku, however, had to work this time, and also, he had his first class reunion coming up.

His school had never been the traditional kind of academy. That was definitely still the case. And that was most definitely the case with the My Hero Reunion Matchmaking Service...

Students had been talking about it a lot before graduation. Apparently, although it was in no way mandatory and every student who signed up for the service did so of their own free will, the Post-Reunion Matchmaking Service was set up as a way to help the students who were either too shy or too busy with work to seek out a romantic partner, and to keep them focused on their jobs when they graduated, at least until they got the hang of it. In fact, most students at the school purposefully forewent dating right out of school knowing that the Matchmaking Service had an excellent track record of finding highly compatible matches.

Izuku had... Not signed up for that particular service in advance, though. For the first thing, it just seemed a little weirdly impersonal, to have someone else set you up with a potential romantic partner. For the second thing, well, surely there was no way in hell anyone was gonna pick him anyways, no, he'd just wait until things happened naturally, on their own, in time...

So it was naturally the furthest thing from his mind that morning as he got ready for work, leisurely in his pace because he always gave himself enough time to get there early. And that continued to be the case until he was just a few blocks away from work, when turning a street corner, Izuku found himself face-to-face with his old teacher, Shota Aizawa, aka Eraser Head.

"Hey, kid." He addressed his former student lazily and informally, looking very much as if he didn't currently want to be standing where he was standing. "Got a few extra minutes? Mind if we go somewhere and have a quick chat? It's about the upcoming reunion. You will be gracing us with your presence, I assume?"

"Uh, well..." Izuku stalled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah...? Why...?" This was too weird. He was hiding something...

"Just follow me. I have to say this in private anyways..."

Okay what the actual hell...

A little more than a little on edge, Izuku followed the older man as he led him to a nearby hotel, where he explained that he and the other teachers had rented a room for private discussions with Matchmaking Candidates before the Reunion.

"But..." Izuku began to protest in the hall, "I didn't sign up for the Matchmaking Service...?"

Aizawa gave him A Look, and then opened the door up for him. "You'll probably want to get your butt in a seat before we begin..." He warned fairly.

Once he had, Midnight and Present Mic came out of the nearby bathroom, and All Might's face came on a nearby TV screen. Thankfully his mother and little brother were off somewhere else at the minute, that would be too awkward. But now the hairs on the back of his neck were starting to prickle... What the heck was going on...

"Alright," Aizawa spoke up to the others, "I brought him here, one of you explain the deal." Then he sat down to watch the drama unfold, apparently washing his hands of the rest of it.

Present Mic was the first to clear his throat, "Well then! You're probably confused why we brought you here, since you didn't volunteer for our Matchmaking Service for members of the Reunion, and 99% of the time we'd never bother someone who opted out, but.. Quite frankly kid, we have one hell of a situation this time around, and it's aaaaaall thanks to YOU!"

"H-Huh...?" Izuku mumbled back helplessly. "A situation...?"

Midnight took over for him, deadpanning, "Literally half the school wants your bod, kid. Over half. Exactly 53.7% of the students in school your year requested you as a potential romantic partner for the Matchmaking Service..."

Izuku's eyes went as big as saucers, and he broke out in a cold sweat. He was suddenly very glad he'd taken a seat after all, because his head now felt like it was spinning. "...W-What...?"

"It's true, Young Izuku..." All Might took over, coughing a little - Probably half a genuine cough, and half a distraction from the embarrassment. "I was informed of the situation too. However! Fret not! There could easily be a silver lining to this if you play your cards right, so just listen up! But first, before we explain what we plan to do about this, we'd like to explain a little more about why we offer this service in the first place, and all the rules..."

Izuku mumbled back weakly, "It's to help people who are too shy or busy get a date, right...?" But now that he was actually starting to think about it, he was beginning to realize, there was probably a lot more to it than that...

"Yeah, there is a LOT more to it than that, kid." Midnight said aloud just as he was thinking it. "Being too shy or busy is only two of many reasons someone might have for either legitimately not being able to date... Or as a excuse to not date someone who pines for them, that they don't like. The Matchmaking services exists to help define these barriers and find the most compatible matches, while also weeding out those who seem like bad matches! Now, HAD you signed up, Izuku, you would know that every student who does has to present either a written or video application. In this application they must list between 1 and 10 people that they would consider as a romantic partner. During your time at school, we closely monitor your friendships with peers, so it's almost never a surprise when we see who requests who. And when we examined all the applications that requested you, it didn't take us long at all to weed out as many as possible just based on this first factor - Second and third choices. Anyone who requested you, but also had another choice, we immediately paired up with the second choices."

All Might took over for her then, "For example, Young Izuku - Your classmate Tsuyu requested you, but she also requested Tokoyami, Shoji, and Ojiro. Since the three of them had much less requests than you, and because we were unsure if you had very much romantic potential with Tsuyu, we decided to put Tsuyu on a date with Tokoyami and the others, instead. Now, there were about a dozen people who requested only you, but based on your personal relationships with them, we narrowed that down to five dates that we think would be most suited to you and most likely to exhibit true feelings of some kind or another for you. Would you like to hear who they are and why we think you should at least consider them? Also, ahem, the school believes it would be most beneficial for you to date them in that order..."

Shaking, Izuku slowly nodded, and Present Mic handed him a piece of folded paper from his pocket. On it were five names.

Todoroki Shouto

Iida Tenya

Bakugou Katsuki

Kirishima Eijirou

And Uraraka Ochaco...

Wait... Uraraka was the only girl...?

"Um...?" Izuku wasn't 100% sure what to say. Half the list made at least some sense, but... Iida and Kirishima, they liked him...? Enough to only request him? That was news to Izuku... He worked with both of them once in a while even though they technically worked for other employers, and they hung out after work with him in groups of various other classmates sometimes. But he never suspected romantic feelings from them...?

And Kacchan... What the heck, that was kind of surprising too. It kind of made sense if he really thought about it, like way too much, but... What in the world was HE really thinking...

Todoroki... Had remained a close friend of his. A dear friend. He supposed Shouto had developed a crush on him...? They worked for the same employer and often patrolled together, so Izuku knew deep down there was a time or two when Shouto had done something super cool and made his heart skip a few beats... He supposed he had done the same for Shouto a few times.

And Uraraka... He definitely knew he had a bit of a crush on her, had since he first met her. But he'd always kept it under wraps. She was too good for him, too cool, and she was an awesome career girl who was kicking all kinds of butt, always super busy. He saw her least of all at work, but they hung out together with other classmates after work as much as possible. They were definitely good friends, and now it seemed Uraraka wanted to try being more than that...

He had to admit, only to himself... Watching his mother and... His father, with Haru... It made him wish he had what they had. Not right away of course! But... Children were so amazing, he wanted to have at least one someday...!

But... He blushed deep red, rereading the list and remembering what All Might had said. That it would be most beneficial in that order... For some reason, the school really thought he should date at least four guys before Uraraka...

"Um...Um..." He continued to 'um', his brain too overloaded with trying to process all the strange new information to make coherent speech.

That was fine though, and Midnight took over the explanation again, "I can see the wheels are already spinning in your head but here's the gist of what we were told - Todoroki seems to have feelings for you based on your close friendship and working relationship. You guys hang out a lot, so he's noticed you. Simple as that. He was pretty straightforward about it. Iida was a lot shyer. He told us that he's admired you from afar for a while and that you make him feel things he doesn't normally feel for other guys. We're not sure if he's really into you or just confused by something, but either way, his feelings seem to be intense for him, so we think you'll probably want to discuss just what it is he's feeling in person. As for Bakugou..."

She took a moment and sighed. "You know what I'm just gonna say it like it is in this case - This guy has clearly got ISSUES regarding you. Now everybody already knew about part of that, but... I don't know. Like Iida, it's clear he's feeling something for you, and whatever it is he's feeling, he's feeling it really intensely. He's promised that he's not gonna start a physical fight with you, but, you should probably expect some yelling..."

Rubbing her ear from the apparent memory of having to speak to Bakugou about this, Midnight let Present Mic take over for her after that. "Then there's Kirishima. Like Iida he was also a bit of a surprise, and he also seemed surprisingly the least willing to explain himself, despite usually being such a loudmouth! All he said was that he would really appreciate being able to talk to you alone, just the two of you. So... We kinda figured we should just give him the opportunity to put his heart on his shoulder and get it all out."

"Er... Okay..." Izuku replied, feeling a little dumb.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and sighed, finally speaking up again. "So, are we gonna address the elephant in the room, or let it continue to sit on the poor kid's chest?"

"You guys... Think I'm... Gay?" Izuku finally and very hesitantly began to guess.

Midnight cut him off there, "Kid we don't know what you are or aren't, and we're not here to presume that, it's up to you to decide. We don't know what your feelings are about the matter because again, you didn't submit an application, upon which you would have indicated your sexuality to us. All we know is what our applicants told us, and the applicants that requested you were mostly male. We know what these five have very strong feelings for you, and that's it. As for what you feel for them and what you want to do about it, that's up to you. We're not telling you what you should do. We're just telling you what we were told, and that it would be a good idea to talk to these people before long about it."

"Also Izuku..." All Might spoke up then, his normally pale cheeks suddenly red. "Well... To be quite honest, when I was prompted to participate for similar reasons in my own younger years, I had eight dates set up for me. Four men and four women. I didn't sleep with every one of those eight, but... Well, I slept with over half of them." Obviously even without elaborating that meant that he had to have slept with at least one of the male partners, so... That was interesting, and something else they apparently had in common! Toshinori coughed, embarrassed, and went on, "Most of them were just that one time and never again, but... Well, I learned a lot about myself, and about my classmates and their feelings about me, and I don't regret any of it even now. OF COURSE, we are only suggesting that you TALK to these people on these dates. HOWEVER, you are also a full grown adult and may choose to do whatever you wish with a consenting partner! We only ask that you be responsible and use protection, and not be under any influences!"

"I am gonna say this though..." Midnight added once he'd shut up again. "We don't just do this matchmaking service in the hopes of finding true love for our students. Obviously that's the first goal, but if we're going to be honest, and I feel that we should be, sometimes these matches are made with the knowledge that the two people involved will probably not continue the relationship later. Sometimes matches are specifically made only to ease obvious sexual tension, which is often getting in the way of work and personal life. And kid? You and this Bakugou have some SERIOUS sexual tension to work out..."

"Midnight..." Aizawa started to warn her, but she waved him off before he could even begin.

"I'm just being honest! I know rivalries, and I know sexual tension! This is definitely more a case of the latter! That damn Bakugou is even more of a Tsundere than the girl who chased Toshinori around school our last year! And you remember how that turned out, right?"

She looked back at All Might, who rubbed the back of his head. "Right... Slept with her once, and suddenly she had no problem with me anymore..."

"Results may vary, of course." Aizawa peeped up. "But we've seen it happen more than a handful of times..."

Present Mic shrugged. "Or hey, if you wanna stay with whoever for the long haul, that's your jazz too, baby!"

Midnight popped back in, "But we WOULD suggest you at least make time for these five dates. Unless you'd rather take your chances on the other 50% of the school."

Izuku gulped. No. No he definitely did not want to do that...

She nodded, "So, you'll cooperate?" He nodded back so she continued, "Good! Alright then, so this is how it works - After the reunion, you've been scheduled to meet your dates at a secure and private room. What happens or doesn't happen there is between you two alone. But you should know, that even though everyone on this list chose you and only you, they have already all been informed that they were far from your only choice, and that even though you have a date together, it doesn't guarantee that you'll pick them after all is said and done. Of course what with the recent law changes regarding polygamy you technically could choose as many as four of your five dates if everyone was okay with it, but most people are still into monogamy, so don't test your luck too much. However, your dates are all aware that you very well may sleep with all of your other dates before them. Nobody is committed to anything yet. Just be aware that if you do find yourself feeling a little indecisive at the end, you should be open with everyone involved and not try to hide anything. Often the people you're pursuing will either help you make up your mind, or make it for you. Either way it makes things easier for you."

Right... Easy... All of this sounded SO easy...

"Also, there will be a few days in between each date, to allow you to rest and recuperate if need be. And lastly, you're the only one who knows who all your dates are. Each date knows you have other dates, but they do not know who they are." Midnight concluded. "And until the whole thing is over with it's probably advisable that you keep that information to yourself. Even afterwards, if your partners require you to keep it a secret, do it."

Aizawa suddenly gave Present Mic a weird kind of glare. "Don't be that asshole who kisses and tells..."

Hizashi blushed but also shrugged. "Hey, sorry! But it's hard sometimes, when your quirk makes you feel like singing! And if my heart feels like singing too, how am I supposed to keep it to myself?"

Aizawa continued glaring, and Hizashi continued grinning. Izuku blinked, looking back and forth between the two of them, a little confused and a little... Not confused. Finally Toshinori cleared his throat, "So, does everything make sense, Izuku?

Obviously not. But, he'd do his best anyways. It's what he always did, especially when his friends and their feelings were on the line...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next week the reunion ceremony was held... And Izuku had never felt more awkward anywhere in his entire life.

All eyes were on him. He could just feel it. Some people were outright staring, most other not - But even the people with literal eyes in the back of their head couldn't hide their intentions from him.

So when the teachers finally addressed the school, he sighed a deep breath of relief. Finally! Now he could sit back and let Aizawa be the bad guy for him.

And indeed, Aizawa had nothing but a grin on his face as he walked up to the podium. God he loved crushing stupid, impossible dreams... And he didn't even bother easing them into it. "ALRIGHT! Listen up, sad sacks! We literally had over half the damn school request Deku for the matchmaking service! What the HELL! Deku cannot date literally half the school you idiots, and for that matter, seriously, half the school wants to date a guy who chose DEKU as his hero name?! Obviously I overestimated the intelligence of this year! So, get over it, we already set Deku up on a handful of dates and those dates already know who they are. If you weren't informed of your chances with him, it's because your chances are literally ZERO! So get over it and have fun with your second choices!"

There was a short chorus of groans, and a few sniffles. But thankfully no one started sobbing or anything like that. They must have known it was a long-shot...

So thankfully after that a great deal of the awkwardness subsided... Except for the fact that five of his friends at the reunion seemed to be avoiding him that night...

Five very specific friends...

But it was fine. They were probably just nervous, or embarrassed. Izuku could certainly understand how they felt. His first date was only two days away...

His date with Todoroki Shouto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku went shopping the night before. He bought several new outfits, and then a couple more, and still couldn't decide what to wear for at least an hour before the date. He tried to make an ensemble for each person that would somehow reflect in it's style "I'm flattered you chose me", but without being too obvious or flashy about it... This was a date, after all, not the club. Not that he'd ever gone to a club. He was definitely overthinking it...

In the end he chose for Todoroki's date some white basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, and yes he was embarrassed that it took him that long to pick out something that simple, but at least he was satisfied with it. It was casual, the kind of stuff he'd wear to a light work out or to play sports in. But the white color was also purposefully chosen to appeal to the side of Todoroki that he personally preferred, his mother's half. He noticed that the color white seemed to calm his spirit, so he hoped that this outfit, though simple, would be effective...

When he arrived at the room they'd been assigned, he noted with some relief that it didn't look like some tacky "Love Room", no heart-shaped beds or lava lamps or anything ridiculous like that. It more or less just looked like a higher-end hotel room, with the extras like the mini-bar and flowers on the table, but otherwise it was no penthouse suite.

Only about five minutes after he arrived, and still fifteen minutes early for their date, Shouto arrived, unknowingly dressed like Izuku's polar opposite: All in black. Black slacks, a black button up shirt, black socks and shoes. Izuku had to admit, he looked pretty dang sharp...

Shouto emptied his pockets on the nearby table, and kicked off his shoes. Izuku suddenly realized that he'd been so preoccupied and nervous that he'd completely forgotten to take his own shoes, a pair of white sneakers, off at the door like a civilized person. Dang it.

Quickly rushing over, Izuku realized just a second too late that rushing over to someone you have a date with probably looks some kind of way or another... So he stopped in his tracks, blushed, quickly kicked off his shoes and kicked them again into place against the wall, then he rushed back into the room, took a seat in a chair by the table, and sat up straight looking as awkward as could be. Todoroki raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment right away. Instead he simply took his time sauntering over to the opposite chair, then calmly sat down.

After a short pause the dual-colored young man mentioned quietly, "You look good today..."

"H-Huh? Oh! Yeah? I MEAN, thank you! You look good too!" Izuku sputtered back.

"...I'm your first date so far, aren't I? Wait." Shouto stopped himself as he realized something. "...Is this your first date... Ever?"

Izuku nodded tensely. Shouto suddenly looked guilty. "Oh. Sorry... I would have tried to find you a token or something if I knew that. But I didn't want to seem like I was trying to butter you up, either..."

That made sense. "It's okay... I'm just a little unsure what to say or do yet..."

"You don't have to say or do anything." Shouto replied right away, and a little sternly. "You're not required to act a certain way to spare my feelings. I just needed to tell you what I've been feeling lately. In all honesty, I've... Prepared, for the possibility that you won't choose me. I've accepted that it's more likely than not. I just need to be honest with you and get it all off my chest. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, but..." Izuku looked up at him. "What makes you so sure I'd never choose you? I mean, I can't say who if anyone I'll choose, of course! So many people requested me that I'm not sure to do with all these other people's feelings yet, let alone what my own are, but... Well, no matter what you're still gonna be my friend, right? So just go ahead and tell me what you're feeling, and don't worry about that."

Shouto seemed a little surprised for a moment, but then shook his head. "It's not that I was worried about... I already know you're a saint who would never end a friendship over an awkward, misplaced crush... But you should already know too that I'm very observant. I noticed who else at the reunion was avoiding you that night. Since I assumed that the only reason to avoid you would be shyness or embarrassment over the upcoming date, I was able to ascertain who your other dates are. And although I could've played 'rival' with those other guys... Well, I knew if Uraraka was one of your dates, I probably didn't stand much of a chance..."

"..." That wasn't exactly an illogical conclusion to come to by any means, and Shouto was definitely very logical and perceptive, but... He also didn't know as much as he thought he did, either. "L-Listen..." Izuku finally stuttered, resisting the urge to grind his teeth between being mostly nervous and just a little bit pissed at Shouto's presumptuousness. Mostly he was just tense, though. He felt like his whole body was coiled up and in knots. It had been like that for days, basically since he was informed of the situation... "I DO have a crush on Uraraka... And to be completely honest, after my baby brother Haru was born, I realized that was something I really wanted for myself some day... But I'm not just going to automatically pick her based on that. It might not even be something she wants, and as they say, adoption is always a caring option, so... I'm... I'm open to the possibility of dating one of you guys too, it's just-I, I don't know! I'm pretty sure I'm into both guys and girls, but, I guess I can't really say since I've never been with either, S-SO, um, I'm pretty sure feelings are the number one thing I should be considering! Since that's the case then I'm considering everyone equally based on their feelings! So just go ahead and tell me what you feel for me! And... If you don't mind, I wanna know why you chose only me... There's no other guys or girls you like, Shouto...? Are you, um, interested in both guys and girls like me, or, just guys...?"

Shouto put a hand up to stop Izuku's nervous rambling. He could only answer so much at a time, after all. "I am attracted to both... I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, to possibly settle down with a good wife and have children someday, but... I think I'm just a little more into guys. I don't know, I think so anyways, but it might just be that I'm mostly into you... I have been attracted to other men at least as often and as equally as women before, but it's definitely something different with you... As for why I chose only you, well, that's why. You're different than all the others. You make me feel things that no one ever has before..."

"Like what...?" Izuku inquired, intensely curious, with all of his focus on the other boy.

"Well... Obviously I'm attracted to you physically..." He admitted a little awkwardly. "But of course, the number one thing I like about you is your spirit. Your kindness. Your heart. You're always considerate of others. But then... That also makes me feel not so great about you sometimes. It makes me sad and angry when you push yourself too far. When you give too much of yourself to help others. I worry about you... I want to be near you as much as possible to make sure you're okay... And I want to be near you as much as possible, because... It just... Makes me feel so calm, happy, and... Safe..."

Izuku stared at the other man, his heart skipping a beat as he said that last word. Safe. It was never a small thing for a hero to admit when they needed someone else to look out for them and be their hero...

Already aware of Izuku's thoughts, Shouto began to address it, "I'm sure... You probably wonder if part of the reason I feel so strongly for you is how you helped me back in school when I reached out to you about my personal problems with my family. Kind of like how people sometimes fall in love with their rescuers... I'd be lying to say that isn't part of why I love you. I've already considered that, but... I know that's far from the only reason. So if you wonder just what I feel for you... Well, I guess I'd have to say, everything..."

Izuku's heart skipped a few beats. Everything was a lot to feel... And it was pretty close to how much he was feeling now, and how he had always felt about Shouto. Which was a bit confusing. If Shouto liked him and he liked Shouto, well then, what now...?

Todoroki suddenly got up from his seat. Then he took two steps, standing right in front of him now. Looking down, into his eyes. "Izuku... If you say you're confused about if you really like guys... Would you please allow me to express how I feel for you physically as well? I know it's selfish of me to ask..." He looked away from Izuku's now burning red face. Red as his hair, almost... "I can give you up to someone else if it turns out you feel more for them than me... But... I'd really like to have just one memory of us together, as if we were a couple. Even if just for a few moments, for one night, and if it helps you figure things out, that'd be even better... So, would it be okay? Do you want to...?"

His heart pounding in his ears like an impossibly loud taiko drum, Izuku nodded before he realized he had, and just as he was beginning to realize he had, Shouto had suddenly climbed onto him, a knee on each side of his thighs but with their groins apart for now, and put his hands on his shoulders. Then he focused his eyes back on his face. "Can I kiss you...?"

This time Izuku took a deep breath first before answering, mouse-like, "Y-Yes...?"

Then, like a hawk upon that mouse, Shouto's lips had captured his...

Strangely super good, this meshing of mouths, but also just plain strange. The temperature of Shouto's lips wasn't exactly half and half like his looks, but more like a gradient. Hot to cool, most of his lips were warm, but grew lukewarm and then tepid at the corner near his mother's half. However, as Izuku started to kiss him back, the cooler side grew a little warmer to match his body temperature, and the warm half got just a little feverishly hotter...

Curious, Izuku reached up and put a palm on each cheek. As he expected, one was feverish while the other was cool to the touch, but grew just a little warmer from the heat of his hand...

Shouto suddenly pulled back, something clearly on his mind. Izuku looked a bit like a smooched fish for a second, before realizing that apparently the other man had something to say, and put his lips back to normal, only blushing a little.

"Can I... Can I admit something kind of stupid and embarrassing and super personal to you? I know you'd keep it to yourself but it might seem really weird to you..."

Of course that made Izuku intensely curious, so he nodded right away. "Uh, sure? What is it...?"

It seemed like despite how sure he'd seemed at first, he was now hesitating. "It's, um... Really embarrassing and personal... Probably too much information..."

"It's bothering you." Izuku pointed out, full of sympathy. "So just tell me..."

Shouto seemed a bit faraway and detached from his next words. "...The time we fought in our first year together... I'm sure you already know how much you changed me that day, but... You changed me even more than you know..."

Well that was a little cryptic... "How so?" He continued to press him.

Shouto looked away from him again, a rare blush ghosting his paler half's cheek. "The day after that fight... Was the first time I ever masturbated..."

Izuku's eyes went very, very big. "...W-Wait, WHAT...?" But, he was FIFTEEN when that battle happened! Izuku had never thought of himself as a pervert by any means, but he was starting to feel a little bit like one now, realizing he'd been touching himself at least semi-regularly since he was twelve, and some boys started even younger than that from what he'd heard...

Todoroki's eyes were fixed firmly on the nearby window, drawn with floral-print curtains. "I... Guess I should be more specific... That day was the first time I -successfully- masturbated... I tried a few times before that, but I was never able to get very far... I kept using my cold hand, which was obviously making things difficult to start and impossible to finish, but I hated my other side so much, I didn't want to even use the other hand for -that-, until you told me what you did that day... My whole life before that day, I was just... An enormous ball of stress! Always wound up tight and never able to let go. I felt so much better afterwards..." Sheesh, no kidding! Izuku definitely believed him on that... And also started to realize... Stress, wound up tight... That sounded awfully familiar to how he'd been feeling recently. Masturbating had been fine when he was a teenager, but now he was craving something more...

"Also... When I did it, I was thinking of you..."

...Oh god...

"Izuku..." Shouto looked back into his eyes, but only for a second before losing his nerve again. He then instead leaned in, and whispered next to Izuku's ear with the warm side of his face, "May I please show you... What you helped me to discover that day..." Shouto then thought better of it and rephrased it more simply, since Izuku's brain seemed to be overloading and and on the verge of shutting down... "Izuku... May I touch you, down there, with my left hand...?"

Was he really in control of his face? Izuku was starting to wonder. Someone kept making him nod... But it was okay, because then Shouto pulled back and smiled at him coyly, satisfied with himself and Izuku's answer, and informed him in kind, "I promise it'll feel -really- good. Not too hot, just right..."

Reaching between them, to the elastic hem of Izuku's stretchy shorts, Shouto easily slipped his fingers under the band, sliding over Izuku's stomach to his groin, where the slightly shorter man's cock practically jumped up into his proffered hand, and Todoroki greeted his tense flesh with an already heated palm and finger-pads.

"A-AH!" Izuku cried out involuntarily as soon as those fingers had barely even brushed his skin, clutching the armrests on the chair, hard. "Y-You weren't kidding, that feels SO good...!" It wasn't even close to painfully hot, it felt like Shouto had held his hands under a heater or dryer for a few minutes, only the heat never decreased and remained constant. If this was the kind of ability he had, Izuku was now REALLY surprised that he waited so long to masturbate...

Leaning close to his ear, Shouto let his breath come out chilly this time, ghosting his lobe with icy air to calm him down a little. "Imagine how I felt that first time... It was next level... Also, I..." Changing his breath back to hot, he placed a kiss on his neck, "I pretended... That my cock was yours, and that I was touching you instead of myself..."

Izuku had sucked in a sharp gasp at that, but before he could really process it, Shouto had wrapped his entire hand around him, his whole palm hugging a full half of the other man's length. He paused for just a second then, memorizing the length and the girth. "...Huh. You're... Bigger than I expected..."

Wait what the heck was that supposed to mean... Izuku didn't really care enough to say anything, though. Not with how he was feeling now...

It wasn't even close to how it felt with his own hand, which definitely seemed inadequate now, next to Todoroki's skill. Well, not that there was much skill involved, really. He barely had to do anything besides move his hand hand up and down and squeeze a little. Otherwise that amazing heat was doing all the work for him.

It gave Izuku a strange sort of feeling, besides the obvious sexual pleasure of course. But being held so close by someone like this...It make him feel extra warm, and not just on his cock, or the cheek, jaw and neck that Shouto was now laying kisses down upon. His heart was filled with warmth too... The first time Shouto had ever gotten to feel something this amazing, he was thinking about him... Yeah, that really left him feeling 'warm and fuzzy' inside...

'Warm and fuzzy' very quickly turned to 'hot and heavy', though, especially when Todoroki started squeezing a little harder, and moving his hand faster...

The wooden armrests he was clutching now seemed a little too cold and dead a thing to have his hands on at the moment, when something like this was happening. Also, if he kept clutching the armrests much longer, he was probably going to break them into splinters...

So since his hand was currently somewhere very private too, Izuku figured he wouldn't mind if he replaced his hands on his hips instead... Except he was distracted, and they ended up falling a little short...

Shouto gasped first, which caused Izuku to gasp even louder when he realized what he'd done, and quickly put his hands back up on Todoroki's midsection... But then Todoroki quickly reached to his hands with his cool one, and dragged them back down to his buttocks, encouraging his partner to cup them low...

That, plus the fact that Shouto started kissing him again, and moaning into that kiss, and rubbing his cock harder and faster with that extra-warm hand... Well, it quickly became too much for the Hero Formerly Known as Midoriya.

He gripped Shouto's bottom harder, kissed him harder, and moaned back into that kiss, their tongues briefly reaching out to each other. He only registered for a second after that that Todoroki's mouth was all warm, before he stopped giving a fuck about everything in the world entirely for about 7-8 seconds...

There was some lazy fluttering of his eyes for a few seconds more, and then he came back to reality, blushing over how quickly that had happened. It usually took him much longer alone...

Somehow Todoroki had managed to get most of his... Messy stuff, into his hands. There was a little bit in his pants too though. Well, good thing he'd worn white...

"I should go wash this off..." The half-and-half man told him, and Izuku nodded back lamely, finally letting go of his buttocks. He noticed but didn't yet comment on the fact that Shouto had a bit of an erection as he made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands...

When he came back out, it had diminished quite a bit, which alarmed Izuku, especially so when he started to say, "I should... Probably let you work things out by yourself now, so I'll go and-"

This time Izuku didn't care what he looked like as he rushed over to Shouto, glaring at him a little. "Wait, what? You're not gonna go without letting me return the favor, are you?" He couldn't help but let his disappointment show in his voice for as second, but then he realized that might be a little selfish, so he reigned himself back. "I mean... Sorry, of course you don't have to do anything you don't want, but... Please? I want to..."

I want to. Those seemed to be the magic words for Shouto. He nodded tensely, returned back to the other side of the room with Izuku, and sat down in the chair when he was prompted to. Izuku didn't waste any time, he went right to work, a little lazy from his orgasm, but with plenty enough energy for this...

Kneeling down in front of him, Izuku unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and with some help from Todoroki, slipped them down halfway to his knees, along with the black boxers underneath. Was he being formal on this date, Izuku wondered, or was he dressing as if it would be the funeral of their relationship? Well, time to put a little color back into his life...

Izuku was also wondering, now that Shouto's cock was finally free... Would it also be half and half...?

Shouto took his member into his own warm hand first, a little self-conscious about losing his erection from before, he started to work on bringing it back, and explained, "My dual conditions... Make it difficult to stay hard, if there's not warmth applied... Otherwise I always feel a slight chill there... Um, also... When I get close to, you know... Being finished... I sometimes start breathing a little fire... Not always, and not much, but... Anyways, don't worry, if I feel it, I'll aim it away from you, okay?"

The things you had to discuss when pleasuring a hero...

Izuku only nodded in understanding, then returned his focus to his cock, which Shouto then released to let him take over now that he had 'warmed himself up'. Izuku immediately wrapped his fingers and palm around it firmly, and squeezed it fully. Then he looked back up at Shouto, inquiring, "Is my hand warm enough to-Oh... Sh-Shouto...?"

Todoroki was looking down at him intensely, his eyes wide. His entire frame was shaking just a little. "Nn... Y-Yes... It's warm..." He replied tensely. His whole body was so tense...

"H-Hey... Loosen up some, will you?" The green-haired man implored him, but maybe that was easy for him to say, since he was still feeling the afterglow of his own recent release, and also, didn't have a quirk that made half his junk feel constantly breezy...

But Shouto took the suggestion to heart, nodded, and leaned back in the chair, letting his legs relax and his back slacken. He laid back in the chair, looking completely at ease now... All except for his lips, that was. He kept biting them, focusing the strain by worrying the bottom lip with his top teeth.

Well, at least he was -mostly- relaxed... Enough for Izuku to do what he had to, anyways, and he encouraged him extra in a soothing voice while he started to bring his hand up and down, just lightly squeezing for now. "There you go, doesn't that feel better? Just relax..."

Shouto nodded back, but worried his lip harder. "Nn... Kay..."

Izuku decided to mention it, "Hey... You're going to make your lip bleed if you keep that up..."

Shouto decided to reply, and made it quite obvious right off the bat what the issue was because his flames started licking out of his mouth as soon as he opened it to speak. "Hah... It's because, it feels so good... Oh god, you've already got me breathing fire, your hand is so warm..." Apparently it also usually took Todoroki much longer alone, even with his much warmer hand...

Which confused Izuku. "Isn't your hand warmer...?"

Shouto shook his head, then tilted it upward as a short burst of flame emerged. "It's not the same... Yours feels... Better, most natural, I can't explain it, so this is what it feels like-A-AH-!"

Suddenly a much larger burst of flame erupted from his mouth, and his voice came out hoarse. "S-So CLOSE-!"

Izuku suddenly felt like being extra. Plus Ultra, right? If Shouto wanted to feel warmth... Well, an image had suddenly popped into his head, and he just couldn't get it out...

Leaning forward, Izuku almost chickened out, kinda did, couldn't bring himself to actually put it in his mouth like he thought about, but... But he breathed on it, let his hot breath fall upon it... And Shouto lost it, making a slight choking noise, and then, fire. A very big stream of fire that left a slight black mark at the top of the ceiling by the time he was though. Whoops...

...And double whoops. Both boys blushed very hard to realize now that, uh... Izuku's face and hair had gotten a little messy. Izuku chastised himself too because duh dumbass, there was a box of tissues right on the table. Ugh, he was such an idiot... It wasn't like they needed protection for this particular kind of activity, but still, good thing this place also had a shower, which Izuku promptly excused himself to use. But first, he pleaded to Todoroki, "Hey, but don't leave before I get out. I want to tell you something before you go, okay?"

Shouto nodded, pulling up his pants awkwardly and suddenly craving a glass of cold water to drink...

He got himself one while Izuku showered, and when the other man came out, he had finished it, and was waiting for him, sitting back in his chair, but with his clothes fixed up again.

Pushing his dampened green locks back out of his face, Izuku sighed. "Okay, so... Since you poured your heart out to me... I just wanted to let you know about my feelings about you now too..."

Shouto looked up at him, and set his cup down on the table. His eyes looked a little different from when he'd first gotten there. More... Hopeful. But still prepared for the worst. "Go ahead..."

Izuku nodded and bowed his head, approaching the dual-natured man and standing in front of him, "Listen..." He began, looking him in the eye at first. But then he lost his nerve, and looked down instead, "It... Probably wouldn't be fair to the others to make any decisions before talking to the rest of them, too. And I... I have to be honest, I can't say for sure what my feelings might be by the end of this. They might change. I might feel stronger for someone else, but... Todoroki, don't give me that look." He suddenly broke away from what he had prepared to say in the shower, to glare at Shoto for that vaguely sad, sulky look that was on his face. Of course most people wouldn't even be able to tell the slight changes that had occurred in his face the last few seconds. That Poker Face of his was almost perfect, except when it came to Izuku, who went on, "I haven't said no yet! That's what I'm trying to say! I'm saying that... I'm considering you, very seriously! I have a lot of feelings for you too, but, I need to make sure it's not just because I want to help you, as your friend. I need to make sure I'm not confusing what I'm feeling for you now, especially since it was my first time doing anything like this... But... I really, really like you, Shouto... I don't know if it's love, I'll have to get back to you on that, but I definitely know I'm attracted to you too... Is that okay for now...?" He was trying his best to be as gentle as possible while also being completely honest, but he knew how he would feel if the shoes were on the other foot...

Shouto bit back the bitterness soon after Izuku chastised him for it, and was smiling again seconds later. "Thank you, Izuku. That's more than okay. I didn't even expect to be considered. And of course, we can still be friends even if you don't pick me..."

"Of course!" Izuku earnestly agreed right away, but then he fell silent again, unsure what to say after that. What now...?

Then Shouto supplied, "Hey... Izuku... Can I kiss you, just one more time before I go...?"

Izuku nodded once more, and they kissed. They kissed like new lovers, and they kissed like old lovers. Hesitant lovers and confident lovers. Lovers for one night or for thousands? Shouto seemed to be kissing him a bit as if it might be the last kiss, but... Izuku definitely wasn't so sure of that...

Finally satisfied, seemingly for the night or for a lifetime, Shouto let him go with a soft little sigh. "Thank you..." He said again, and then turned around to go. "See you at work later..." He added with a wave behind him as he exited the room.

"See you..." Izuku called after him, then sighed too as he sunk into the nearby chair. He couldn't even imagine what he was going to end up thinking by the end of all this. So far though... What he had to think about was at least mostly pleasant...

Three days, then his date with Iida was scheduled... Izuku had to make sure he looked a little sharper and more formal for that one...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

(( A.N. AAAAAAAAAAH OKAY PLEASE NOTE BEFORE YOU READ - Okay, so? This chapter? Kicked my ENTIRE ASS? LIKE NO CHAPTER EVER HAS BEFORE? And I thought it was gonna be like 5000 or 6000 words, but nah, it literally clocked in at OVER NINE THOUSAND? FUCK YOU TENYA FUCK YOUR CHAPTER OH MY GOD but yeah at least you'll know Tenya's in character because he kept me a complete FUCKING NEUROTIC LIKE HIM THE ENTIRE TIME, UGH... XD;;; So uh yeah, please dear readers, I'm normally okay-ish with constructive crit but please not on this one, please send nothing but positive vibes for my swift recovery from this MESS, also I already beat myself to hell and back over this one, I am already aware of all it's many flaws and how much it sucks, it's meant to be hella awkward but it's also essential to the plot going forward so please just try to enjoy it for what it is, and I promise, obviously with Bakugou as the next date, the next chapter is gonna be way hotter... Though still almost as awkward. XD ;P ALRIGHT, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, and as always, please kudo or review~ ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuku was never late. But Tenya was the first one to arrive for their date, even though he was at least twenty minutes early. Izuku got the impression that he'd probably arrived much earlier. Which was... Probably just because of his extra fast legs...

Izuku had chosen a button up white collared top, and black slacks, with a navy blue and emerald green striped tie. Tenya was very similarly dressed, but with a silvery-grey and navy blue striped tie. They both looked good, but also... They both looked like they were there for a job interview, not a date... Iida even bowed to him when he came in, prompting Izuku to nod his head back casually.

Izuku then smiled at his friend, who was definitely not smiling. He looked very grim and worried. Even the smile he tried to give back to Izuku to be polite came out looking more like a grimace... "H-Hey..."

"Hey, Iida." Izuku replied much more naturally. The other man was so incredibly stressed out and tense, he felt he had to try to act as calm as possible, to try and calm him down. It wasn't really working though... "Um, so...?"

Tenya stayed sitting, and bowed his head low to Izuku with his hands on his knees. Izuku then noticed that under the chair Iida was sitting in, there was a plain, unmarked box... But he didn't mention it yet. Iida was trying to hide it with his legs so obviously he didn't want to address it just yet. But at least he finally spoke up, "Th-Thank you for coming, Midoriya... Ah! Sorry! I meant, Yagi!"

Iida rarely made that mistake anymore. Usually only when he was nervous about something, which was obviously the case here.

"S-Sorry, it's just, y-you know, your hair, green..." He very nervously stammered to explain, confirming it.

"Right..." Izuku nodded, remaining calm. One of them had to, and after the night he'd spent with Todoroki days before, he was feeling much more calm and carefree. Scanning the room for something neutral to talk about, they fell on an extra flower laying on the table. Not the bouquet on the table, but a single rose, yellow in color. He didn't bring it up, but Tenya noticed right away when he'd noticed it, and brought it up himself.

"S-Sorry - It's probably silly and unnecessary, but I felt awkward coming empty-handed..." Again, Izuku declined to mention the box under his chair, either.

But he did address the rose, picking it up and smelling the bud. It was still mostly closed, just barely blooming. "It's pretty. Thanks. I like that it's yellow. Yellow means friendship, right...?"

He got the feeling this rose, as well as Iida's obvious body language, was supposed to indicate something. But he waited for Iida to address it first.

He finally did, hands on his knees and bowing his head a bit, as if in apology. "Y-Yagi..." He began, but the other man quickly cut him off.

"You can just call me Izuku in here, if you want..." He let him know. "It's hardly a formal situation, after all." Even if they both dressed for it that way...

Iida nodded tensely, and after a short, hesitant pause, accepted it. "I... Izuku. You can call me Tenya here too... It's just... I thought I felt a certain way, but... I don't know... I'm not sure anymore, I was probably just confused-"

Izuku sighed suddenly. Iida was so tense, he needed a breather just from listening to him... But also he realized that Iida was having a much harder time of accepting what he was feeling than Izuku did, so he did his best to stay patient. "Hey, calm down. Just take a deep breath. I wanna hear you out on this. I'm not judging you either. I'm into both girls and guys, just so you know..." He admitted, a blush growing on his face. "I can't say I ever expected it from you, but... I'd like to at least hear about your feelings, if it would help you to get them off your chest...?"

It was really, really obvious. There had been something much heavier than armor on Tenya's chest for a while...

"H-How are you so calm about this...?" Tenya asked incredulously, his voice shaking. "I-I mean, I know it's much more socially acceptable than it used to be in the past, but..."

"...Not in your family, I'm guessing?" Izuku finished for him, in an even but saddened voice. His mother had always been very accepting of different kinds of people, but then, she had also faced the social stigma of a woman raising a child alone. Iida's family was a much more traditional one. The kind of family that still insisted on it's sons giving them heirs...

"...My mother has been trying to set me on dates with daughters of her friends lately..." Tenya mentioned after a moment. "After what happened to my brother... I could tell they expected me to fill his shoes. And I want to! But..."

"But a lifetime is a long time to do someone a favor, even if it is your family..." Izuku nodded, understanding without needing to be told more. "And everyone should get the chance to really figure out who they are and what they really want..."

"...R-Right, but..." Tenya hesitated, then forged ahead with his protest. "It... It wasn't right of me to dump this all at your feet. I knew from the start that we would always be just friends. I never expected they would actually pick me for one of these things... I don't know what I'm doing here, I guess I just thought it would be cowardly to not show up at all, b-but..."

Hoping it might get him to loosen up just a bit, Izuku reached over with the long stem of the rose, and poked Tenya in the shoulder with the bud. "Hey. You're doing fine, alright? And you're right, it was very brave of you to come today and we ARE always gonna be friends, no matter what. But even if your feelings about me have changed, I'd still like to hear about them. You don't want to go your whole life not knowing what could have been, right? Even if not with me, maybe it will help you figure out who you want to be with later... Do you want some tea? I'm gonna go make you some tea..." He suddenly offered, noticing that Tenya's frame was still shaking...

Also he figured it might make it easier for Tenya to get his feelings out, if he was focused on something else. So, leaving the rose on the table, Izuku got up and began busying himself with a nearby coffee and tea maker, complete with several complimentary coffee and tea bags to choose from. "What do you want? They have Earl Grey, green tea with lemon, green tea with orange..."

"Green and orange..." Tenya answered shortly, staring away from Izuku and instead at the rose.

Izuku let him, focusing his eyes instead on the tea he was making, so that Iida wouldn't feel like he was being watched while he asked him, "So... Why me? The teachers said that you said you aren't normally attracted to guys the way you are to me, so... I dunno, do you think you're bi like me, or...?"

"I'm... Not sure..." Iida finally admitted, still tense but not quite as much now. "I mean, I guess, probably...? Even if it's just one guy, I'm pretty sure it still counts, but... To be completely honest, I think... I think I was probably just infatuated with you for a while because all you've done for me... I mean, I definitely always thought you were a really cool and admirable hero, too, but..."

Izuku nodded, even though neither of them were currently looking at each other. "But... Now that you're actually face to face and heart to heart with me... You think it was more of a 'Falling in love with your rescuer' kind of thing?"

Tenya hung his head. "...Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time like this-"

"Sit." Izuku told him, just as Iida's legs had twitched to get up. He instead stayed sitting. "You don't need to say sorry and you're not wasting my time. I can tell this is really bothering you and you need to know this about yourself, otherwise how could you give your heart to anyone not knowing who you really want to be with long term... As your friend, I really want to try and help you out. So, if you want me to, even though I think we both know we'll be better as friends in the long run... I'll do what I can to help you figure out what you need to tonight. Partly because I really want you to know for yourself, but also... Because I'm trying to figure it out for myself too, and someone that I'm not entirely sure if I'll be with in the future helped me figure out some stuff the other day too, so... I'm not just being selfless, don't worry about that. But also... Because I know you can't just go to anyone about this, that you would never trust just anyone with this... I want you to know, I'm really glad you trusted me, Tenya. So please... Continue to trust me, and tell me what you really want to know."

Iida got what he was trying to ask him, for the most part. But he was still shy about going forward with it. Instead he tested the waters merely by toeing into it. "I... I keep having a recurring dream about you... A... A sexual dream..." He finally whispered, his face burning. He quickly covered his entire face with both hands, and even looked away for good measure.

Izuku had been getting by so far on a lot of borrowed confidence and the fact that he needed to be strong for his friend. But now he started to blush too. Clearing his throat, he forged on, trying not to think too much about how Tenya managed to be so adorably flustered and cute like that, while also being so big, buff and masculine... "So... Do you wanna tell me what we're doing in the dream...?"

Apparently not. Apparently even just asking set him off, because Iida very suddenly grabbed the box under his chair and began to leave. "I'm sorry, I can't bother you like this-"

Leaving the tea for now, Izuku was behind him in a second, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back. "Wait! Tenya please, you don't have to be so nervous. If you really want to go, that's okay too, but... You can trust me. No matter what I won't judge you. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but you should at least talk about it... If you DO want to try something tonight though, w-well, that's kind of what this whole thing is supposed to be for, isn't it? It's to both try to find a long term match, but also, to allow a safe environment for people to get feelings out of the way, even if it means for just one night... Anyways, like I said, we'll be friends no matter what. I promise..."

Iida stopped, but he was tense. "It... It's embarrassing... There's no way you'd ever want to..."

"Just tell me..." His slightly shorter friend implored, bunching up his shirt in his fist.

So Tenya finally just let it go. Allowed it to slip off his tongue, carried by a heavy sigh. "It's just... In the dream, we're always doing something... That only a gay guy would want to do, surely...? That is, in the dream, y-you... You're always... On top, of me..."

...AH. So THAT'S why he was so nervous...

And Izuku had to admit, it... Made sense. Of course a guy like Tenya wouldn't be able to get it out of his head, he would obsess over it in secret. Izuku did still want to help him, but... This was a bit more complicated that he had been expecting, too. He never would have expected Tenya would want to do that especially. But the suggestion was incredibly hot to him...

And well... Plus Ultra, right? He was determined to help his friend and if this was what Tenya needed to do, in order to know for sure...

"I'll do it... That is," Izuku added, blushing as Iida turned and stared back at him in shock. "We can do that, if you want, and if you brought protection...?"

Izuku had bought a box of condoms when he went shopping the other day, and had a few in his pocket, but... Apparently now was as good a time as any to address that box Iida had with him, and Izuku did so wordlessly, by looking down at it, up at Iida, and then raising an eyebrow. "...?"

Tenya blushed hard and almost shoved it away from him onto the nearby counter, turning away from it. "Go ahead and look, just please don't laugh... A-And I bought them from a website prided for privacy and very discreet packaging, of course!" He felt the need to add...

Izuku looked into the already opened box, and blushed despite seeing what he more or less expected. A box of condoms, a bottle of lubricant, and, well, one thing he kind of didn't expect... A small purple toy, slim and smooth, with a rounded-conical shape...

"Okay. So, I'll be using this on you..." He for some reason felt the need to clarify aloud. Probably because the mental images it was supplying was leaving him quite curious as well...

"J-Just to start. Just to make sure it doesn't hurt. At least, that's what my research indicated would be best! Oh god why am I saying this..." Tenya very nervously replied.

Mentally, Izuku shrugged. It wasn't as if he had never noticed what an amazing ass Tenya had. Heck, it wasn't as if EVERYONE in their class hadn't noticed what a great ass and legs he had, and his chest and arms too, yeah, he was pretty much the pinnacle of manliness, except for being such a nerd, but really... He should consider himself lucky, privileged, honored for this opportunity! If he didn't he might have a few jealous spirits haunt him for being ungrateful... "Right... Well. Okay then. Shall we start getting undressed?"

Apparently not just yet, as Iida protested yet again as he turned back to face him, "W-Wait! How are you so CALM about this-?!"

This time Izuku shrugged visibly. "Because I already know I like guys, and because you're my one of my very best friends, and I trust you. But also... Because you're really amazingly hot." He suddenly told him very bluntly, causing Tenya's mouth to fall open in shock. "Like... Are you kidding? What complete idiot wouldn't want to be with someone as hot as you? Well... Not this idiot?" He flashed him a grin, trying to be funny and charming, despite how nervous he felt about being the one to initiate this, despite asking himself deep down, holy crap, how WAS he managing to be so cool and calm about this...? "S-So... Can I kiss you already...?"

Tenya nodded once, tensely, still shy but understanding now what his friend was trying to do for him. Once finally given permission, Izuku reached up with one arm and hooked it around his neck and shoulders, pulling him down the few inches he needed to bring their mouths together. With the other hand, he grabbed Iida's box, and began to walk backwards towards the bed with both. He then quickly tossed the box onto the bed, and wrapped his other arm around Tenya's shoulders too.

Finally at that Tenya loosened up just a bit, and wrapped his arms around Izuku's midsection. Their embrace was tight, and their kiss was hard but chaste. Passionate, but also holding back... They kissed until Tenya broke first for air, and when he did Izuku took a step back, and began untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, his lips much redder and a little puffier-looking than before. The sight of it caused Tenya to blush deep and quickly start unbuttoning and untying his clothing too...

"So... So far so good?" Izuku looked up after removing his shirt. "Kissing feels alright with a guy?"

"W-Well... Yeah, b-but, I don't know, kissing is probably more or less the same with a girl or a guy, right...?"

"The lips I guess, maybe? But a guy's chest is all hard and firm. Girls are soft..." He blushed then, realizing that he probably was starting to sound more experienced than he was. "Er... Not that I've ever been with a girl, either..." Only had one shamelessly press her entire body against him one time, that was all... "And I've only been with one other guy so far... J-Just saying..." He concluded awkwardly.

Tenya nodded, having little trouble accepting it. "I'm actually relieved you already have a little experience... Though I've not been with a man or a woman before... I definitely already knew I liked women..."

With how sure he was, Izuku was surprised he hadn't found a woman to date already. "Are there any girls in particular that you like? More than others?"

Tenya looked down at his feet. "I... I mean there's one that I've always really liked and admired a lot, but... She's way, WAY too good for me. I could never even try to ask her on a date, she's worlds away from me..."

...Geez, Tenya. Way to make it obvious.

After all, what girl in school was definitely too good for a guy like Tenya, except for Momo Yaoyorozu?

Izuku decided not to comment on it further for now, though. Instead he reached down to the button and zipper on his slacks. But then he noticed Tenya stiffen up. "What is it?"

"...Are you sure this isn't... Asking too much...?"

Izuku let go of his slacks, looked up, and gave Tenya a very dry look. "...Seriously, man? Is it too much? You're asking me if you're asking for too much? YOU? The guy who is always asking what he can do for his friends, his classmates, his school, his community, his country, his family... Everyone else but himself? That guy asks me for ONE favor after always doing everything he can for everyone else... Do you really think I'm anything but eager and willing? Just relax already. I'm looking forward to this, too..."

And off came the slacks, along with the plain white briefs underneath, which were then carelessly kicked aside... And then nervously picked back up and folded. They were nice new clothes, after all, and well... Iida had been staring a bit, without realizing it...

He finally did realize when Izuku turned his back (and therefore that beautiful bubble butt...) to him to set the folded clothes on the chair, and to make sure he didn't start staring too long at his backside too, he quickly shielded his eyes. Though a comment couldn't help but slip past his tongue, "Nn... You're a bit bigger than I thought you'd be..."

Okay now Izuku REALLY wanted to say something, since he was the second guy to say that... But he knew it was just because Tenya was nervous about what they were planning to do. So instead he replied gently, kindly... But just a little bit teasingly, too. "It won't be too big a problem for you, will it?"

Tenya went very red at that, and sputtered back, "N-No! At least... Probably not..." He added, but with just a little uncertainty in his voice.

Izuku snorted. "I promise I'll make sure you'll be fine... So...?"

The taller man blinked, not getting it at first. Izuku briefly glanced down at his crotch, then back at him. Then Tenya went, "OH! R-Right...!" And began removing his pants as well.

In the meantime, while he did that, Izuku went over to the box, and took out the smaller box inside that contained the toy that Tenya had purchased. It was shaped like a cone but rounded at the top, and smooth. On the box, in cursive, glittery print, it read 'Tushie Trainer!' Izuku had to hold back a giggle at that...

By the time he'd gotten the toy out the packaging, Tenya was naked like him, but still shyly covering his privates with his hands. Izuku raised a brow at him. "...You're too tense." He decided quickly. "Go drink some of that tea I made you and calm down. You'll probably want to be extra hydrated for something like this anyways."

It was sound enough advice, so Tenya took it, and the nearby mug that had cooled down enough by then to drink, and gulped down the contents, without adding anything to sweeten it.

The lube he picked out was much the same, unscented. Of course. It hardly needed to be flavored where it was going, after all.

...At least it didn't in Izuku's opinion...

"Okay, so-" The green haired youth began, but in the next instant, before he even got the chance to ask, Tenya had flopped down on the bed next to him, onto his stomach with his arms folded underneath his chin, apparently indicating how he preferred it.

Looking between the toy and the lube, Izuku crawled over to Tenya's side with both, settling next to his exposed rear end. Damn. He didn't have literal buns of steel like some heroes, but still, talk about buns of steel...

"So..." Izuku went on, but still didn't get any input from Tenya, who was clearly clamming up from shyness and embarrassment. So he simply began how it made most sense to him to, and started putting the lube on his fingers. Then, hands shaking only a little, he began to spread the slick stuff between his cheeks and over his anus. But Tenya immediately gasped in a way that bordered on unpleasant, and told his friend, "W-Wait! D-Don't use your fingers, please, i-it... It tickles too much..."

Izuku wasn't totally sure if 'tickles' was the word he meant, since he hadn't laughed, but he nodded very seriously anyways. "Right. Sorry. I won't do it like that again. So just the toy then?"

Iida nodded, and Izuzu nodded back, applying plenty of lube to the toy and then replacing it where his fingers had just been, rubbing the oily plastic piece between Tenya's ample gluts, with the toy coming teasingly close to his testicles a few times...

Tenya was quickly getting very red in the face, and was clearly... Well, at least definitely not hating it, right...? "Oh... O-Okay! Y-You can... P-Put it in...!" Yep. He was liking it...

Still though...

"...Wait a minute." Izuku decided instead. "Hold on. You're still way too tense, Tenya..."

With that, he put the toy aside, and proceeded to climb on top of Iida's back, straddling his lumbar region with a leg on each side. He then started to massage those big beautiful shoulders as best he could with his smaller but still very strong hands. He kneaded and shook him a little, telling him, "There now! You have a guy on top of you, big deal! You can relax now, right?"

Tenya stiffened up for a few seconds, then started to chuckle and sigh. "I guess, if you say... Yes..." He then amended, "I know I'm in safe, capable hands..."

Izuku nodded from atop him. "So... Is this how it was like in that dream of yours?"

But Tenya hesitated, and then shook his head at that. "I... No, not exactly... In the dream we're always face to face, embracing..." He blushed harder then. "B-But, I figured, since I was taller-"

Being embraced always sounded like a tempting prospect to Izuku. "Hmm. We can probably manage it, if you want it like that. But lets start out like this, okay?"

Iida nodded, but Izuku still didn't get off of him right away. He pushed and pawed on his back like a lynx for several minutes more, until Tenya's tight muscles were much more jelly-like. Only when he had massaged him into a state of real and true relaxation did he shift and slide his way down a bit, now sitting on the back of Iida's strong, muscly thighs. Oh god, those thighs... Leaner than a Thanksgiving turkey and thicker than a Christmas ham...

Focus, Izuku... He chided himself for a second, then reached for the toy and the lubricant beside him. Adding just a little more oil, he massaged it against him for a moment more, before suddenly stopping, and aligning the tip with Tenya's entrance. "Are you ready...?"

"Yes, please, do it already..." He replied, his voice a bit strained.

Izuku nodded, and began to push the slimmest part of the piece inside of him. It went inside with only a little resistance, but Iida did groan at that slight pressure, in a way that suggested he wasn't 100% in love with the feeling at the moment. Izuku stilled his hand. "You okay? Should I stop-?"

"No." Tenya immediately told him. "K-Keep going... It's a little painful, but, it's... Just keep going..." He concluded, self-conscious and controlled.

"Okay..." Izuku replied, beginning to push the purple piece back into his old class rep. There was still a little resistance at first, but then suddenly, when it was about halfway in, the rest of the piece slipped inside somewhat abruptly. What the heck, had there been a little more oil on that end...?

"Uh! Um..." Tenya choked out, and yet, despite his prior sounds of discomfort, this time the noise that emerged from his throat did not sound very much in pain at all... Quite the opposite, if he wasn't mistaken...

Best to check in and make sure though. "You okay, Tenya? How does it feel?"

Tenya nodded several times. "It's alright... I'm okay... It feels okay... Keep going. Please..."

He pulled the toy out a bit, nervous at the slight resistance when he did so. But when he pushed it back in again, Tenya moaned again, and louder this time. Loud enough to feel self-conscious about it and clamp one of his hands over his mouth while squeezing his eyes shut...

Izuku kept going, pushing and pulling the toy from his body several more times in sequence, the ring of muscle relaxing a little more each time. And each time he inserted it again, Tenya's eyes fluttered open and shut, though his hand stayed firmly placed over his entire mouth, stifling the moans that kept insisting on trying to come up from his throat and chest.

It definitely -looked- like he was enjoying it... But, with how tightly he was covering his mouth, it definitely also seemed like he could be enjoying it more. He was so self-conscious. Was he as into it as he was hoping, Izuku wondered? He was starting to get a little nervous and self-conscious about that too, when suddenly, Iida took one of his large hands away from his mouth, sliding it down over the bed until he found Izuku's knee and thigh, lightly squeezing his fingers around the smaller man's calf. A very intense, shuddering shock went through Izuku's spine as he felt that large, strong hand squeezing him. But it was nothing compared to when Iida looked back at him, his cheeks as red as the center of their country's proud flag, and begged him, "E-Enough... I'm ready, put a condom on, lets just do it already..."

That was where the last of Izuku's borrowed confidence was starting to leave him. It was obvious that Iida was still a little more tense than not, but that was going to be the case no matter what. Hopefully only at first though. Because Izuku knew he couldn't keep being the cool and calm and collected one forever, with one of the hottest guys ever just laid out naked in front of him... Yeah, he definitely knew he was into guys now... Him and Shouto had a kind of 'slightly feminine/androgynous beauty' thing going on, but Tenya? He was all man...

Perhaps even just a tad too much man, Izuku started to realize after retrieving a condom from the box nearby, ripping the package open, slipping it over his erection, and applying lubricant to it with his hand for a while... And a while yet... Was he seriously about to do something like this to another guy... Especially Class Stud Tenya?!

"I... Izuku, please, hurry, before I lose my courage..."

Right, there was that to consider too. So before he lost his as well, Izuku sat up, and put the tip of his cock up to Tenya's entrance... But as he started to push, it didn't take long to realize this was more than a bit different than the toy...

Tenya was noticing it at the same time, and commented with an embarrassed wince and a begrudging grunt, "Your size... Might be just a bit of a problem after all..."

He was pretty sure him still being a literal tight-ass also had something to do with everything, but Izuku kept that to himself, and instead mentioned more encouragingly, "Just relax. There's no need to rush this. Try taking a few deep breaths, okay Tenya? We'll keep going once you're really ready to."

Following what again turned out to be sound advice, Tenya stopped and took the time to take a few steady lungfuls of air into his system, and while he did so, Izuku poured just a little more oil between them. Rubbing his head over the entrance a few times, Izuku then began to push once more... And before either of them even realized it, the head of his member had finally slipped inside the reluctant ring of muscle.

Tenya gasped, loud and sharp, then moaned low as Izuku pushed a little bit further into him, reflexively, as the incredibly hot constriction hit his senses, too.

"A-AH...! WOW..." The hero on top moaned back, "Er, I mean, is this okay for you too, Tenya...?"

It was pretty clear why it was so difficult to ask. Altruism really only got you so far, especially when you were trying not to lose it when you're in bed with one of the hottest guys from school. Tenya got that since it was mutual, and nodded, "It's okay now... Feels better... F-For some reason, it's a little easier, the deeper you go, s-so... Just keep going now..."

Izuku nodded, going further in, and between the inertia and gravity and the lube, half of his cock had slipped in with very little resistance... He bit his lip, feeling like a hypocrite for chastising Shouto about it the day before, worrying it especially hard when he heard Tenya gasp again and then worry his own lips to keep from making as much noise as he apparently really wanted to. "Mm, nnh...!"

The new Ingenium then turned a spectacular shade of red, and took his arms out from under his chin, replacing them over his face and head, attempting to hide the intense blush and stifle the several types of moans slipping from him. Taking the hint, Izuku let himself slip in the rest of the way, and then waited for further prompting from his current bed-mate.

Which involuntarily came in the form of Tenya's leg-engines suddenly blowing steam up Izuku's backside, causing the shorter man to cry out in alarm and jerk upwards a bit from the heat and moisture of the steam. At first they both blushed, but then Izuku laughed - Not in a teasing way, but a genuinely surprised-in-a-fun-way...

"H-Hey... Now that we got this, you wanna switch to facing each other...?" He suggested a little shyly, but smiling down at him, eager.

Tenya uncrossed his arms and looked at him over his shoulder, nodding. "Nn... Okay..."

Withdrawing from his body, Izuku reached for a pillow while Tenya flipped over. Izuku then motioned for him to sit up, and they placed the pillow underneath his lower backside. In what seemingly felt like a more natural position, Tenya finally began to really relax and recline against the bed, even with his hips positioned a little awkwardly in the air. Feeling almost as awkward, Izuku positioned himself up next to him again, and pushed inside, more or less easily rejoining him and then propping himself up with a palm on each side.

"Um... Do you want me to, um...?" Izuku paused to mention, looking down at Iida's now exposed erection. It was proportionate to the rest of him, to say the least. Big, tall, manly Iida, of course he'd have a package worth envying, just the sight of it after all the time Tenya spent hiding it almost made him lose it. Inside he simply vowed... Don't worry Momo, I'm gonna made sure this nerd gives you a chance! After all, since he had succeeded at his crazy plan getting his mom and (real) dad together, maybe he had some kind of secret hero matchmaking quirk? It was a little silly, but actually potentially plausible. His mother did have an attraction quirk after all... Well, no harm in testing it later, anyways!

But... He had a more current and pressing attraction, to Tenya's more than moderate manliness... Which Izuku really did want to touch, grab, feel in his hands... Except Tenya shook his head 'no', and took it in his own hand, before hooking the opposite hand around Izuku's neck and shoulders, and pulling him down next to him. Izuku was almost a little disappointed at first, but the sudden feeling of being fully embraced, skin to skin, by Tenya's strong and muscly form, with that cock now twitching nearby his navel... That was a pretty decent consolation...

Especially when Tenya began moaning down into his -ear-... "Go on, Izuku... It's getting hard for me to hold back, so don't hold back anymore either..."

It only just occurred to Izuku that he'd been doing just that pretty much the entire time, holding back... Well, he was done with that now. Relaxing his head against his chest and collar while being held by him, Izuku began to move his hips, the only part of him moving at first, except for his fluttering eyes and curling toes...

Tenya's arms squeezed him. His whole body was squeezing him. So of course Izuku was quickly losing control too. He wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his face against his chest. Tenya hugged him tight, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you... Thank you, f-for everything, Izuku...!"

Izuku understood, this right here, this was the part Tenya needed more than anything... So with a final sigh of relief, and a few last rapid, jerking thrusts, Izuku choked back a cry, and after just a few strokes of his cock, Tenya was there with him. Unable to worry that lip any longer, he let out a long, satisfied, "A-Aaah...!"

The result of which all landed on Izuku's stomach... Who was currently mentally smacking himself, seriously dumbass, do you have a quirk for forgetting stupid shit and making a mess of yourself unnecessarily? Apparently! Oh well. He was already planning on taking a shower after this anyways...

So he withdrew, sighed deeply, and nudged Tenya to let him go, who did, apologizing as soon as he saw the mess, mortified, "A-AH! S-Sorry! I-I-!"

Izuku cut him off there, "Cool your engines, Tenya. You just stay there while I clean up. I wanna talk to you after... Is that okay?"

"O-Oh! Of c-course!" Tenya replied right away with several nervous nods, adding ever more nervously, "Um, I do too! W-Want to talk to you, that is... Of course..."

Leaving him to sort out his thoughts and feelings while he did the same, Izuku took the toy with him to the shower to clean, and when he was done, he replaced it back in the box. He then began collecting his clothes and putting them back on. Tenya already had his suit back on, even the tie. Izuku didn't bother putting his back on, and even left a few buttons on his shirt undone.

Tenya was deep in thought, though, and didn't seem to notice. He was way too wrapped up in his own head and feelings. He looked relieved, and more certain, but... He also had a fair amount of guilt shadowing his features. Izuku stood next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, how do you feel...?"

Iida took his time answering. "...Overall... Better, I suppose, but... I feel kind of foolish..."

Izuku simply asked what was most obvious right away, "Why?"

That guilt was now directed at him. "I... I'm sorry for wasting your time... It... It was good, and I liked it, I think... No, I definitely -know- I'm bisexual now, but... It wasn't exactly how I thought it would be like either, and I don't think I could see myself doing that with any other guy but you, so... I think I'm definitely more into girls, after all..."

"..." Izuku took a deep, full breath, then knelt down on the floor next to the bed, in front of his friend, staring up into his eyes. "Tenya... It's OKAY. It's more than okay! That's what we were hoping to find out by doing this, wasn't it? Well, now you know for sure! Doesn't it feel better to at least know? Of course, if what you're worried about is me feeling used, just because you changed your mind... Well, don't. It was literally my pleasure, after all..."

Tenya blushed and looked aside at that. "I was a bit worried about that, yes, but I knew you were too nice a guy to hold it against someone for being an indecisive idiot... I'm... Mostly just worried what to do and where to go forward with what I know now..."

The green haired male raised a brow at him. "Isn't it easier now that you know you're more into girls after all? I thought you said there was a girl you liked..."

Tenya squirmed in response, and rubbed his left bicep awkwardly. "W-Well, yes, but, I already said she was unavailable to me, too... She's a million miles out of my league. I might as well try to catch a star..."

Izuku suddenly grabbed his left hand, which had been clutching his pant leg. "Well? Why the HELL not?" He demanded to know suddenly, and with such passion, it made Tenya stiffen and stare at him in surprise. "Why NOT try to catch a star if she's the one you really want? Why not at least try to go for the girl you're so smitten with you call her a star? And besides... Don't you think Momo deserves to know how you really feel, too?" He added, a little coyly.

Tenya started to cough and choke on his embarrassment, "W-WHAT! W-Wait, h-how did you-?!"

The shorter man rolled his eyes, "Because the only girl that out of your league is Yaoyorozu, duh..."

Tenya glared, a little mad that he had been so obvious and easy to figure out. "Then you should also know it's impossible! Even if she did like me back, her family would never-"

"Forget her family! And forget yours!" Izuku suddenly yelled at him, finally getting the taller man's attention firmly on him. "Do you think Momo wants to be just another link in a chain of arranged marriages any more than you do? I doubt it, otherwise why would she have bothered using the school's service instead of just going to her family? But that's probably what's eventually going to happen to one or both of you, if you never tell her how you feel! The worst that could happen is that she doesn't feel that way, then you're back to where you are now, big deal! But... If you were strong enough and courageous enough to come to me, I know you've got what it takes to tell her how you really feel. And I really think you should, because... If you're willing to sleep with a guy first, rather than take a chance that you might break her heart later by being indecisive, well... I think those must be some pretty strong feelings! Probably love, I'm sure!"

Grinning, Izuku let go of his hand and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, for encouragement, and to 'knock some sense' into him. "I mean, unless you've got a better reason not to tell her how you feel?"

Oh, but apparently Tenya had been waiting for a chance to go on -that- tirade. "Of course there are more reasons! First of all, I heard that Yaoyorozu was the second most popular pick, besides you, and that all ten of her dates got filled up! How could I possibly ask her out with ten other dates competing, surely she's bound to pick one of them first... And besides, even if I did try to confess to her despite that... She's just too perfect..." He sighed deeply. "She'd probably think I was just trying to please my family. I don't want her to think I'm being insincere..."

"Tenya..." Izuku sighed, and got up to sit next to him on the bed. "I promise you, no one who has known you for longer than a minute would think you're being insincere... I already know that Momo knows you better than that, but don't you think you should allow her to make her own determinations? And don't make them yourself unless you know something for a fact! She might have ten dates, but who knows, maybe that was just a rumor and she doesn't have that many. Or even if she does, what if she doesn't really like any of them like that? Maybe she secretly hoped you would have been one of them. Why don't you just text her, be semi-honest, and tell her that you had thought about requesting her, decided against it, but now you regret it. Ask her if she'd be willing to go out with you sometime if none of the other dates work out. Just... Why not? You have nothing to lose, right?"

He nudged Tenya's shoulder with his, and smiled encouragingly. "Then, just tell her what you like so much about her, and I'm sure she'll know you're sincere. But if you're worried about it her thinking you'd come across as insincere, tell me real quick - What do you like most about Momo? What really... -Attracts- you to her?" He asked that last part pointedly, and with a hidden purpose...

Tenya blinked back at him, compelled to honesty by that open and inviting expression on Izuku's face... "Well... Everything about her is amazing, of course... But the things I admire most, what really makes her attractive to me... Her brilliant mind, of course is the number one thing! She's so amazingly smart and talented. She always uses her quirk in such innovative ways, and even when she can't fight, she uses her power to help those in need... When she's using her quirk to fight, of course it's sexy, especially because of the nature of how her quirk functions, but, if I'm to be really honest... When she uses her quirk to aid and nurse others... That's what really attractive to me, more than anything... She's never more beautiful to me than when she's using her quirk to help and save others. She's a brilliant strategist and a formidable fighter, but... That's when she really shines, I think..."

In other words he admired how maternal she was... Izuku's grin slowly kept stretching as Tenya went on with his explanation. By the end of it he was outright snickering, and couldn't help but reach over and poke him in the shoulder again. "Awww! Do you wanna kiss her, Tenya? I bet you want to start a family with her and do your taxes together and all that deviant stuff~~~"

Embarrassed, his face flushed with color and he looked away, still protesting. "There's still one more problem, though... Todoroki."

Admittedly Izuku was a bit caught off-guard with that one. "Huh...?"

Iida suddenly sigh raggedly, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Even if everything else you said was true... The rumor mill has been buzzing about her and Todoroki since they showed up at school. If that guy was one of her dates, and I'm sure he must be, I can definitely forget having any sort of chance..."

See, this is why you shouldn't listen to rumors...

"..." Izuku snorted. Then started to chortle, fighting hard to hold it back with a hand over his mouth. "T-Tenya... I can't say for sure that Momo doesn't have another date she's interested in... But I can definitely say for sure that it's NOT Todoroki..."

"W-What? How could you know tha-" Tenya began to protest, until he saw the way Izuku was looking at him. REALLY looking at him. "...AH!"

"So..." He went on, crossing his arms, satisfied. "You've got no good reason not to tell her... So you're going to tell her, right? Not gonna lie, Tenya, I'm totally going to judge you if you don't tell her..." Of course that was a lie. He'd never judge his friends for something like that. But Tenya needed a swift kick in the pants right now...

And apparently it worked, because Tenya sat up very straight suddenly, as if he really had been kicked in the pants, and had a fire lit underneath too. "W-Well... Okay! I'll tell her! If nothing else she deserves to not have secrets kept from her by a friend..."

His work finally done, Izuku let out a long, full sigh, and let himself fall back onto the bed with relief... But Tenya wasn't quite 100% done with him. "Y-Yagi..." He mentioned, apparently ready to go back to surnames again soon. "I already knew a guy like you would keep this secret without being asked, so I'm not asking you that, but... I was just wondering, and I promise not to tell anyone myself, but... Who do you really like best? There have been rumors that you were in love with Uraraka, and also rumors that you were gay... It seems neither was entirely correct, though, so I was just curious..."

Izuku looked up at him, then shyly away at the wall. He supposed the shoe was on the other foot now. "Well... I do like Uraraka... I've always liked her, and she's actually my last date... B-But... Yeah, I'm starting to realize, I am REALLY into guys too...!" He sighed again, very deeply. "And I'm really not sure about any of it just yet. Even if it turns out I love her best, I'm still not sure she would feel the same way after knowing just how much I like guys. I know she'd still be my friend, but I suppose it wouldn't be unreasonable if she didn't want to be my lover..."

Tenya nodded, and he really did understand, despite their differences. He liked girls more, so he could just put this aside and go on with his life now. But Izuku couldn't hide this part of him so easily, and more than that, he didn't really want to. Not that Tenya really wanted to either, of course, but Izuku had considered him enough that night, and that was his battle to face in the long term for himself. Now it was Tenya's turn to consider his friend first, and he suddenly exploded at him with emotion, "Izuku Yagi! I already know you have courage, but have faith too! I can't promise you either how things will work out, but I know this - You are a good man, the best kind of man, and only true love will come to you in the end! I'm sure of it!"

"T-Tenya..." Izuku blinked, eyes filling with water in an instant. He sat up, rubbed the tears away, then threw his arms around the other man, hugging him as tight as he could. "Tenya!"

Tenya hugged him back just as tight. They both stayed like that for several moments, hugging hard and crying even harder. Finally after a few moments of 'getting it all out', their sniffles ebbed away and they slowly parted again. After taking a few more deep breaths, Tenya was the first to call attention back to himself, clearing his throat and searching out his friend's eyes. "Thank you again, Izuku... For everything, but this..." He suddenly smiled through a blush. "You're a whole new kind of hero to me for this one... And just know, that even though I can't speak of it, I'll never, ever forget it..."

Izuku gave him a shy smile back, touched by the meaningful praise. Tenya went on, awkwardness creeping up on him again, "Alright... Yagi... I guess I should probably be getting back to my regular routine now, so... I'll be going now..."

The awkwardness at it's peak, he glanced at the box and it's contents, and let out a nervous laugh. "Oh right... Guess I won't need those anymore, so..." He mentioned, picking up the box and throwing it into a nearby wastebasket on his way out.

Izuku barely glanced at it, before calling out to his friend as he made his way to the door. "Hey, Tenya? I love you, man."

Iida turned and smiled at him. The way he said it, he of course knew he meant it like a friend. So Iida felt no shame or lingering awkwardness in replying right back to him, just as honestly, "I love you, too."

Izuku grinned cutely at him and waved, and Tenya waved back before finally rushing out the door at nearly full speed, unable to stand how adorable the other man was for another instant...

Izuku sighed deeply... Then went back to staring at the wastebasket. Went back to being intensely curious...

A few minutes later, burning with embarrassment even though no one was around, Izuku fished the toy out of the wastebasket and slipped it into his pocket... Then he picked up the yellow rosebud from the table, and sniffed at it's subtle scent as he walked out the door...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple days later, when the rose had bloomed, Iida texted Izuku.

'Yagi! Thank you so much for your help! I did what you told me to, and everything worked out as well as I could have hoped! Momo told me that she wasn't actually very interested in her next few dates and she decided to blow them off and go on a date with me instead! She said she was secretly hoping I would request her, and that she wants to get to know me better! I'm so glad we got to speak to each other about things... Thank you again. Always your friend, Iida.'

When Izuku got the message, the first thing he did was re-read it... At least a dozen times. Then he began to run around his room giggling like a lunatic, dancing and jumping on the bed with spastic joy. Hooking your friends up with each other was just as fun as hooking up with your friends, if not more so!

Also it did give Izuku more fuel for his most recent theory about his possible hidden quirk. He had been thinking, what on earth caused over half the school to be so -attracted- to little old him, and why did he seem to be so good at attracting other heroes to each other? Could it possibly be that he had a very weak and subtle quirk related to his mother's that only started manifesting itself after sexual maturity? Of course he couldn't say for sure if that might really be the case without further testing, but it did seem plausible all things considered, and if nothing else, it was just fun to think about... Something lighthearted to ponder, to calm him...

The calm before the upcoming storm...

Bakugou's date was next...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

(( A.N. Hoo boy! This one was a bit of a doozy too! It was at least a little less nerve-wracking than the last chapter, but just as if not more emotional. XD;; Please continue to be sensitive with critique on this one too, as I am a bit self-conscious about my portrayal of Bakugou's character. More than any other character so far, his character made me the most nervous. I basically gave myself a handicap writing him and made him extra tired, so if he seems odd, hopefully it's easy to chalk it up to that. ^^;; Well, as always, I hope you all enjoy, and if you do please kudo or review! :D

An extra few edits were made to this chapter with the most recent chapter 6 update, but its nothing major, just a dumb mistake that needed correcting! ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuku was always early... But this time he cut it a little close, arriving only about ten minutes before the date was scheduled to start. He'd been having some trouble picking out what to wear, and settled on black shorts and a red t-shirt with his traditional red shoes... Casual, a blend of his own old style and matching his date's hero colors, but not outright wearing his merch or anything obvious like that. A little suggestive, but mostly casual. Right? Surely Kacchan would be casual too...?

Oh god... WRONG...

By Kacchan's standards, he had actually dressed up quite a bit...! Not, like, prom-dressy - But definitely 'nice date' dressy, in a dark greyish-blue suit with a crimson red tie, and black dress shoes. He had even combed his hair, maybe even even used a little product...? And he was definitely clean. His skin looked like he had scrubbed it almost raw from bathing and showering several times the last few days, probably with near-scalding hot water...

He looked good, but... It also looked just a little odd on him, just a tad out of place. Especially when coupled with the fact that Kacchan had very noticeable dark circles underneath his eyes...

Overall though, Izuku decided to look at the positive, and mentioned to him nicely, hoping he wouldn't point out how under-dressed he was next to him, "You look really good tonight, Kacchan..."

Bakugou stared back at him without much change in emotion. "...Thanks. You look like a bum."

...Fucker.

"I take that back - You look like hell." He quickly amended in a huff. "Did you sleep at all last night? Because it doesn't look like it."

Bakugou had gotten between two and four hours of sleep a night the past week, except the night before, in which he had gotten a grand total of one hour and twenty-one minutes of sleep. Which was most definitely unlike him, he in fact was usually the type to go to bed early. He was a complete fucking wreck and he couldn't even try to deny it.

So naturally he denied it. "I slept just fine! What's it to you, anyways?!"

Izuku got tired of that fast and put his hands up defensively. "Wait. Stop. Stop..." He sighed, just a bit of an accusation in the sound. "I thought you promised we weren't going to fight tonight..."

Bakugou crossed his arms, his eyes challenging him despite showing physical signs of exhaustion, and not just spiritual exhaustion like Izuku was feeling. "I promised not to start a physical fight with you. I didn't promise not to argue!" His hair was starting to resist the product he'd used to slick it back, and was now bristling up like an angry porcupine again...

"Kacchan. Please..." He stressed the word, letting his hands fall down and leaving his frame open and exposed, trying to make himself almost as vulnerable as Kacchan was obviously feeling. Usually you had to butt heads with him to get anywhere. But Izuku got the feeling tonight needed a different approach... "Enough of this. At least for tonight. Tonight, we're here for another reason... Aren't we? To talk about all that stuff we've never talked about...?"

He let his confusion show through, and made his tone obviously pleading. Normally Kacchan would remain stubborn for at least a little while longer, but... Well, he HAD been the one to request Deku, and he was so completely exhausted from all the worrying he'd done already, he had little choice but to calm down for once. He still denied it though. "What kind of stuff do you think that would be, Deku? For all you know maybe I just requested you as a joke!"

He couldn't outright say it any more than Bakugou could, but that was a little silly. "We both know we have history together, Kacchan, so I really doubt that..." He reminded him, then added, "Also, could I please ask you to at least try and call me Izuku instead of Deku, just for tonight...?"

Bakugou stared at him, his focus hard and intense, but... His gaze seemed to soften, just the slightest. His voice still came out a little gruff, "So what, you gonna drop the stupid 'Kacchan' nickname and call me Katsuki?"

Izuku squirmed noticeably. "I mean... Well, I could try... No promises though, it might slip-" Come on, that was a little unfair, he always called him that, and it was endearing, unlike 'Deku'... He had assumed Bakugou didn't mind...?

He didn't really, but... "Do you have any idea how many people have asked me if we were dating because you keep using that old pet name? I mean-Like, not many obviously because they know they'll get their asses kicked, but people have still asked!"

Izuku blushed and squirmed some more... But he couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face. "Sorry, Kacchan..." He wasn't really sorry.

"You literally just did it again!" Haha~ And he totally did it on purpose that time too~

"Sorry, Katsuki." He amended right away, and that shut Bakugou up for at least 1.3 seconds. It felt good to say it, but just a little too weird...

Then he rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Whatever Izuku, no promises that Deku won't slip either if you're being too dumb to take seriously... But anyways, so... I guess you wanna know why I requested you for this this embarrassing matchmaking thing..."

Well yeah, obviously. So Izuku stayed silent to urge him to keep talking.

It worked, and he continued. "I mean... It's not like I'm in love with you or anything stupid or lame like that, because I'm not! I'm not one of your little fangirls, and I don't want to date you! Like, that is - Like a public date, I wouldn't want people to see us like that!"

So far that was a whole lot of 'why I shouldn't like you' and not so much 'why I bothered to ask you to come here', but Izuku did his best to stay patient, for now at least. "Okay... So, the gist I'm getting right now is that... You don't really like me, but you're attracted to me...?"

There was just a bit of hurt and uncertainty in his voice as he asked that. Bakugou seemed to hesitate before he answered, just slightly more calm about it now, "I didn't say I didn't like you, I'm just not 'in love' with you, okay?!" ...Slightly. But then he hesitated... "I mean..."

Izuku raised a brow at him, his heart skipping a beat, suddenly hopeful. But THEN...

"RRRAUGH-! WHY IS THIS SO FRIGGIN STUPID-!"

Ugh... Alright. Time for him to take over this hot mess for a minute...

"Kacchan, please, shut up for a minute... You don't HAVE to be head over heels in love with me! This whole matchmaking thing isn't just for people who wanna play house for the rest of their lives! I already knew that, you don't have to dance around that issue for me, okay? I know the two of us have really bad sexual tension issues and we need to at least talk about them, b-but...!"

...Oops. He might have said just a bit too much at the end there... "E-Er..."

Bakugou seemed genuinely shocked by that, a rare blush even overtook his cheeks... Until his anger came back, twice as strong. "D-DUMBASS! Don't you get it?! It's not like that either, that's why this is so hard! I don't wanna freaking marry you or whatever but this isn't just some one night stand or sexual tension issue for me! I have... A lot... I need to tell you..."

He had suddenly started to calm down mid-sentence, but it wasn't a natural sort of calm. It was obviously more the onset of his exhaustion kicking him in the ass at long last. Izuku did his best to stay calm too, although it was definitely freaking him out... "Okay... That's okay, Katsuki... I'm willing to listen to whatever you want to say tonight. I'd never judge you, and there's no one else here to judge you either. You can say anything you need to. Get it all off your chest. What do you need to tell me?"

Bakugou took a long, slow, deep sigh... He looked away from Izuku, over at the bed nearby, and slowly came to sit on it. Izuku sat next to him, but the other man just continued to stare at his lap for a while. Izuku was almost about to prod, ask him if he was okay or needed a refreshment, but then Katsuki spoke up again. "H-Hey... Do you remember... That sludge villain..."

...Oh shit... This... This just went to the complete opposite end of the sexy-and-unsexy-spectrum. Izuku even started to feel his stomach churn, as it always did when he remembered that day and that villain too suddenly. Even to this day it gave him nightmares...

A little numbly, Izuku nodded. He didn't comment further just yet though.

Katsuki was very stiff for a moment. He swallowed against his own throat a few times, and Izuku could definitely recall the feeling himself, his hands itching to cover his mouth in revulsion of the memory.

"I was..." Bakugou went on with great difficulty, "...SUCH a fucking prick to you back then, before and after what you did... I've always needed to tell you... I say a lot of shit to a lot of people, okay! And I fucking don't regret like at least a solid 95% of the shit I say at all, least of all enough to actually apologize for it, b-but-!"

Katsuki suddenly did cover his mouth. He didn't exactly retch, but it took him more than a moment before he could release it and speak again. "...When I joked about you killing yourself, earlier that day... That was the worst thing I've ever said in my life. The absolute worst, and I never really apologized for it, even after you fucking risked your life and saved me from that horrible thing - But that was because I never wanted you to do some shit like that in the first place, and that's why I was such an asshole to you before that, and that's why I will NOT fucking apologize for ANYTHING else I did before that because I was TRYING to make sure your stupid selfless ass didn't kill yourself doing something stupid like that! Except..."

He suddenly hesitated, pained. "...When I was caught by that thing... And nobody was coming to help me, nobody was -able- to help me, I... I wished and hoped so bad that someone, -anyone- would... B-Because... I was... I was running out of air... I... I...! " His voice was shaking very badly now. "I was about to die...!"

Izuku was almost close to stunned by Bakugou making that admission... But not stunned enough not to grab him around the shoulders, hugging him as tightly as he dared. Bakugou gripped him back by the midsection, shaking just slightly, in shock by what he'd just said too...

Izuku was definitely shocked then, but for other reasons... And again, not enough so not to speak up then, despite his voice choking up and cracking and tears overflowing from his eyes. "I... I knew it... Kacchan, when I saw your eyes then, I knew if I didn't act then, you'd die...! I-If anything, I should have acted sooner, b-but... I was a coward, I was scared... Because that thing had gotten to me earlier, a-and... I knew, what it was doing... I-It did it to me earlier, and All Might saved me. That's why... I couldn't let you die, especially not like that...!"

Bakugou almost looked like he wanted to throw up now, but he held it back. He couldn't, however, hold back the tears flowing from his eyes. "You... It... You knew...?"

That feeling he'd endured... He never knew that Izuku had endured it too. He never knew there was someone else who could understand just what he'd went through...

Not just that... Izuku had saved him, not just despite the fact that he was powerless, not just knowing that he could and very likely would die, and after Bakugou had taunted him so cruelly... He saved him, despite knowing all too intimately how horrible it felt to be assaulted like that, knowing that he could be caught again and killed like that, he still came running when he really needed him...

Bakugou pulled back from their embrace gently. Izuku loosened his grip enough to give him some space, but didn't let his shoulders go. They stared at each other's faces for several moments...

Suddenly Katsuki grimaced, and bit his lip briefly. "Izuku...!"

Before the green-haired hero knew what was happening, his oldest friend had leaned down, and their lips were sealed. But only for barely more than a moment. Then Katsuki tilted his head, pressed in harder, his tongue pushing past his rival's lips and into his mouth. This kiss wasn't the least bit chaste, like his kisses with Iida or Todoroki had been. It was savagely hard, quick and desperate. He was pushed back onto the bed by his chest, and in the next moment, Kacchan had straddled him, grinding their hips together, kissing him like a lover of several years, surely not like a 'first kiss' ought to be...? God, their tongues were completely wound around each other...!

But then suddenly, Bakugou pulled back from the short but savage mauling of mouths, panting. "W-Wait... S-Sorry, I forgot to ask...Um, is it okay, I mean-" He suddenly sighed and growled, pissed with himself and how hard this was for him. "Nn... Do I... Do I taste or smell unpleasant to you...? If so I'll get off..."

Um, well, Izuku hadn't really gotten the chance to notice it right away, everything had happened so fast, but now that he had a minute to notice the aftertaste, there was something lingering... Vaguely sweet, but also bitter and burnt-tasting...? Izuku had indulged in just a few rare alcoholic drinks since coming of age, just a -few-, so, he could tell, it was something like that...? Not a clear drink like sake though, something more like whiskey... Which Izuku had only tried once on a dare and kinda hated it...

So... Admittedly it wasn't exactly Izuku's 'Cup of Tea', especially since he was the type of guy to prefer a literal cup of tea over any kind of alcoholic beverage 99% of the time, but... This wasn't exactly the same as that. Izuku knew Bakugou far better than that. He wasn't a drinker either. It was his quirk. His sweat was made of a substance similar to nitroglycerin. It seemed his saliva had trace amounts too.

That, coupled with the obvious amounts of soap and toothpaste Kacchan had tried to use to cover it up... Poor guy was really self-conscious about it...

He didn't care about it, obviously. But there were other reasons to care enough to slow down what they were on the verge of doing, too...

His arms had been splayed out from shock when Katsuki pushed him down, but once he regained his senses, he wrapped them around his friend's body again, but a little looser. "K-Kacchan... You taste and smell fine to me, but... There's still a bit more I need to ask you first..." His grip around the other man tightened a bit as he made to get up, and Izuku added just a little nervously... But mostly shamelessly. "Um...! You can just stay where you are, though! I-I mean, I'm comfortable talking like this, if you are too, u-um...!"

Kacchan looked mostly pleasantly surprised by that decision at first... But then also a little annoyed. "Better hurry up and talk then..." He growled, rolling his hips a bit against Izuku.

The hero beneath him barely bit back a groan. "It's just...! I know we've been friends since forever, Kacchan, and that's the main reason I want to do this with you, but I have to know... Because it's something that's happened with other people too... it's just, since I saved you, from something like that, at such a critical age and time in your development... I don't know, do you think part of the reason you want to be with me, besides our history as friends, is because of how I saved you? Like, well... You know, how some people often fall in love, infatuated with, or dedicated to repaying the hero that saved them... I know we have history from childhood, but... I can't help but wonder, and worry... That it might be partly because of that, you feeling how you do for me...? I... I still want to express how I feel for you tonight Kacchan, but, I have to make sure that's not the main reason you want to do this, or else it wouldn't feel right to me..."

Bakugou looked a little uncomfortable at his frankness... But answered just as honestly. "It... Might explain a bit about why, admittedly, but... It's not the main reason."

Izuku nodded, accepting that he was telling him the truth, and went on, "Also.. Is there -really- no one else you've been interested in romantically...? I mean, it's just, uh..."

Katsuki was starting to glare at him. "What." He said simply, challenging him to say it.

As if Izuku ever backed down from him nowadays. "It's just-! I don't -listen- to rumors or anything like that, but I hear them! I heard that you and Kirishima might have a thing going, of course I'd never just believe a rumor but, u-uh-!" Well, he had to admit, of all the crazy rumors he'd heard, that was one of the few he himself thought might be true... But then... "O-Of course I'm not going to assume or believe other people before you, though! S-So, do you mind if I ask, do you like anyone else, like, uh... Do you like girls, either...?" He suddenly wondered. He actually had never seen Kacchan pursue one, now that he thought about it...?

"Ugh!" Kacchan suddenly groaned very decisively. "No, I do not like girls. At all. Never have. That frilly lacy girly romance shit doesn't appeal to me one bit. And even women who are tough and masculine... W-Well, they just remind me of my mom! Uuuugh-!" His groan was now becoming more like a growl. "Stupid Deku, why do you have to remind me of my mom at a time like this...?!"

What the heck! Not fair, he didn't do that on purpose! And not that he was going to bring it up, but seriously Kacchan, you hypocrite, you brought up the sludge villain...!

Bakugou rolled his eyes, obviously not serious about that, and went on. "As for that numb-skull Kirishima? I... I admit it. We've had a sort of on and off again thing... But I ended it with him a few months ago, and I'm sick of his playboy shit! That dumbass is too much like you! That's why I don't wanna stick with him long term either!"

"W-Wait, what? What do you mean too much like me, and a playboy? I'm not a playboy!" Izuku defended himself with puffy cheeks. But then again, considering his track record lately... Uh-oh, was he a playboy now...?

Kacchan glared at him for a moment, but then... He smirked. "Heh, yeah, you kinda are, Deku... Maybe not a physical playboy like Eijirou, but you're definitely like everybody's emotional playboy. I guess I can't really blame either of you though. That's how you've always been, and Eijirou was upfront with me about being a guy who wasn't tied down to one person when we got together, and I thought I was fine with it... But I decided I'm not really. I decided... That I want to be really extra special to somebody. That whatever guy I wanna be with in the long term, only has eyes for me and me alone. I wanna be someone's everything, someday... Guys like you, I always seem to end up needing you once in a while, but... I need the person I want to be with forever to need only me and vice versa. You're always everybody's shoulder to cry on... But I guess I should be grateful. When jerks like me need a shoulder to cry on, it's guys like you who are there for us..."

Something was stabbing at Izuku's heart. He knew he had to say, do something right now, to make Kacchan feel special... After all, people had been making very special confessions to him the last few days. It was time he made one of his own...

"K-Kacchan..." He murmured, gripping and squeezing his friend a little harder. "You've always... Always been a very special person to me... Even when you were a jerk, I knew you could do better, and when you started to do better, you amazed me with how awesome a person you became. You've always been one of my biggest inspirations, one of the heroes I'd admire most. You know All Might is always gonna be the number one hero in my heart, but, Kacchan... Without a doubt, you're second only to him. And when you requested me, well, deep down, I kind of wanted to do it with you more than anyone, because I knew if I was to fall in love with anyone else, the one person who would probably make me think back on and have regrets, is you... A-And, um, well..."

Okay, this was gonna be a pretty big confession, but, well...Plus ultra, plus ultra, plus ultra-!

"Th-The first time... Um, the first time that I... T-Touched myself, while thinking of a g-guy... I-I was th-thinking of y-you-!"

He looked away from him for a minute, too embarrassed to keep eye contact. But then Kacchan squeezed him back, and he looked back up into his eyes. He was staring at him, so intensely...

Katsuki's lips were once again upon him, smothering him with reckless abandon. Tasting him and being tasted without shame. It wasn't exactly a 'tasty' or 'yummy' kind of taste, but that wasn't to say it was unpleasant. It was very much pleasant to Izuku, because the strange flavor was unique to Kacchan, and so he lapped it up and drank it in, losing himself in Kacchan's kisses despite the fact that the taste wasn't 100% to his liking, and well... Despite the fact that it was probably not 100% safe for other humans to consume and possibly even a little toxic...

As if remembering that himself, Katsuki reluctantly pulled back from their torrid kiss, with a strange look in his gaze. Izuku knew that look. It was a look that meant he was having ideas...

It took him a moment to be able to voice them though... He kept chewing on his bottom lip, hesitating, until he finally grinned, and gave in to his usual devil-may-care attitude. "Hey, Izuku... You wanna know what I thought... What I was thinking, when I was caught by that thing... When I thought I was going to die, and I saw you in the crowd... Do you know what my last thoughts almost were...?"

What the hell... That was... Super extra dark and morbid, how the heck was he supposed to... To...

Kacchan was smirking at him in a really weird, intense way... Izuku wasn't 100% comfortable with it. It definitely freaked him out, but... Damn he was so hot...

Except then he opened his mouth again, and let this absolute insanity spew forth, "I thought... Damn... If I had to die choking on something, why couldn't it have been his dick...?"

...WHAT... THE... FUCK...?!

"K-KACCHAN-?!" He almost choked on his own tongue trying to process a response to THAT one. What the hell, what the hell, what the HELL. How was he supposed to respond to THAT? What kind of sick joke was Kacchan telling this time?! He WAS joking, right-?!

Except... W-Wait... Why was Kacchan suddenly moving his head down...?!

NO FUCKING WAY...!

As if to keep such profanity from coming out of him, Izuku instinctively covered his mouth in shock with both hands. Holy shit. No way. There was no way this was really happening, it was too surreal. He must still be dreaming the night before, there was no actual way that Kacchan was seriously moving down, pulling his shorts down, and his underwear, oh god he had it in his hand, and then-!

Izuku suddenly wrenched his hands away from his mouth, and shouted, "W-WAIT! STOP!"

Katsuki immediately stopped, and waited.

Izuku blinked a few times with very wide eyes, shaking. "A-Ahh... Y-You really want to do that...?" He felt the need to ask, incredulously. No way, this had to be a dream, Kacchan looked so weirdly... Urgh... Submissive, like that, knelt before him, head in his lap...?! How could this be real?!

Bakugou glared at him. He was being patient, but he was also getting annoyed. "Yes. I really want to do this. So can I or not?"

"Nnn, sh... S-Sure...?" Uh, yeah, sure, why the hell not?! This might as well happen?!

Oh... God... Now it WAS about to happen... Knowing how dumb and indecisive the green haired hero was, Katsuki wasted no more time in doing what he had set his mind to do, and took his shy manhood back into his hand, giving it several firm strokes first to bring it up to size... Katsuki did slowly come to pause then, staring at the member in his hand as it grew. It looked like he had something on his mind, something he wanted to say...

Wait... Damn it Kacchan, no. Don't... Don't you fucking dare say it too...

"You know what? Your dick is actually pretty big. Bigger than I thought it would be, anyways..."

UUUGH! WHY THE HELL DID EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?

A little grumpy now, Izuku grumbled back at him, "What, did you think I was gonna be a pencil-dick or something..."

Katsuki realized he must have stepped on a landmine with that one... But he also had Izuku's dick in his hand, so he had a pretty good idea how to make him forget about it. Still, he bothered to pause briefly first, and mention, "No... I just didn't expect this was going to be so much of a challenge... But, you know me..." He suddenly grinned devilishly, looking up at Izuku. "I'm always up for a challenge..."

That seemed to be all the warning he got, because only a second later Bakugou already had the entire head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his slick tongue around it, and then sucking, not so lightly... Holy shit, his mouth was so slick, was it watering...? Was Kacchan's mouth watering doing this to him...?!

Izuku kept his hands -very- firmly secured around his mouth after that. He still couldn't even begin to fathom why Kacchan would like or want to do something like this, especially after what he'd been through, but... Holy freaking HELL if he wasn't completely amazing at it...! It's like his tongue knew every trick in the book, and his mouth, it kept going lower, and lower... Soon he had more than half of Izuku's cock in his mouth, and Izuku was having a really hard time keeping his hand over his mouth, and failing at keeping those noises that were coming out of him from emerging, even when muffled. "Mmm, mmnnn, nn, aah...!"

That's when he felt Katsuki reach up, and grab his left forearm first, dragging away the hand that was clamped over the one covering Izuku's mouth first. So the confused sounds coming from Izuku next were still muffled, but much less so, especially as he realized Katsuki was placing his other hand... Behind his head...? Curling his fingers into that messy, spiky-soft hair...?!

Bakugou suddenly released his cock for a deep breath first, and apologized without any actual shame, "Sorry, Izuku..." He then grabbed his other hand too, replacing it right next to the other. "It's just... I really want to hear what you sound like when I do this..."

He then looked up at Izuku, and gave him a devilish grin. He stuck tongue out at him briefly in mockery, then slid that tongue over every inch of his lips with purpose, leaving a thin sheen behind, like he'd just applied lip balm... And suddenly it hit Izuku like a ton of bricks, like pavement to the face or Bakugou's boot in his gut. That same glycerin that made his mom's skin so smooth, and kept Bakugou's skin protected from his explosions, if it was present in his saliva, that would explain why Kacchan's mouth felt so extra super-slick and watery, and... Would probably make it super easy for him to...

OH GOD... Kacchan's quirk made him a natural at...!

And now Katsuki was really grinning like a devil, now that he knew dumbass Deku finally got it. And now that he got it, he was going to -get- it...

"A-AAAH-!" Izuku moaned loudly and involuntarily as Kacchan suddenly swooped down, and before he even finished processing the last bit of information trying to make it's way through his thick head, Kacchan had his -other- thick head all the way down the back of his throat. His entire cock was now just... Gone?! He couldn't even see any of it now! He would only see Kacchan's head, his eyes, smirking up at him, as if to say, even though he obviously couldn't say anything at the moment, 'Try and process this shit, nerd...'

Well, he couldn't say anything, but he could moan, and the sudden vibrations on Izuku's cock almost made him lose it, almost, except he reigned back, because there was something he was forgetting, something he should be remembering but was incapable of doing so at the moment...

Kacchan suddenly released his cock, and gasped for air, taking in several deep gasps. The sight of it almost made Izuku want to forget whatever it was he was trying to remember, except that he remembered it very suddenly as Kacchan caught his breath, and dipped his head back down onto his cock... Which, in their hurry, they hadn't put protection on...

But uh... Yeah, it was way too late for that now... The second time Katsuki took his cock down his throat was too much, and Izuku bucked his hips up and threw his head back against the bed, grabbing Katsuki's hair, both pushing and pulling on him, unsure of which to do for a moment, because damn, DAMN, if that wasn't one of the most intense orgasms of his life...!

So good he nearly felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, even though it should have been Kacchan who was breathless. He in fact only needed a quick breather before going back to being an insufferably smug, smirking bastard. "So, did you-"

But Izuku cut him off there, whining in a semi-accusing tone, "K-Kacchan-! You, we - We forgot to put a condom on me before you did that! It all happened so fast, but we didn't - We should have-!"

Katsuki had the grace to look a little bit ashamed of that, so it was clearly an accident. "O-Oh... S-Sorry... My bad..."

Izuku went on nervously, pretty much prattling, "I-It's just-! It's not something everybody thinks about, but you should use protection for oral sex too! Your chances for oral cancer go up when you perform oral unprotected, and I just know my mom would disapprove, so please Kacchan, if you want me to do that for you too, I'm gonna need you to wear a condom-!"

Katsuki blushed, but looked more annoyed than anything. "Of course, idiot... I have no problem wearing one, but... UGH! First you bring up cancer, then you bring MOMS into this again! What the hell, weirdo?! Are you trying to kill my hard-on?!"

WHAT?! Come on Kacchan that's not fair! It wasn't on purpose and you brought up that gross sludge villain twice too, you hypocrite-!

But again, Izuku didn't mention it. He simply sighed with great suffering, resisting the urge to smack his forehead and instead reached into his pocket as he pulled his shorts back on, pulling out a condom from his pocket. Even at random from a rainbow of colors, he managed to pick the red one...

He tossed it to Katsuki. "W-Well... Your turn, then...?"

Kacchan caught it, but then raised a brow at him in return. "You sure you really want to do this?" He asked, almost mirroring Izuku's words from earlier.

Izuku nodded, but it was clear right off the bat he was hesitating much more than Bakugou had, and mentioned immediately, "I-I mean... I really doubt I'll be as good as you were at it, but I really want to try... K-Kacchan!" He suddenly gripped his own fists, almost tearing up. "Y-You have to teach me how the heck you did that! That was amazing, just, crazy-amazing! And almost a little scary? Like, even with the glycerin, how..? Do you not have a gag reflex...?"

Katsuki twitched, visibly restraining the urge to smack him. "YES I have a freaking gag reflex, moron! It's just easier for me to do it! So don't treat it like a competition this time, and don't try to force yourself! Be careful or don't come near my junk because I sure as hell don't want your pansy-ass puking on me, you understand?!"

...Oh great. Now that was a possible outcome that had entered his head. Panicking a bit, he shook his head, "I-I won't do that-! I mean, I'll try really hard not to?! I won't push myself, I promise! I'll be a pansy and just lick it or something if I think I'm gonna puke for real, I swear, I-!"

Katsuki growled, the sound low but effectively ending Izuku's tirade, "Shut up and get over here already, Deku... I'll show you what I know, alright..."

With that, Bakugou began to unfasten the belt he was wearing, and after slipping that off and tossing it aside, he unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks and pulled them down and over his crotch, but left them at the ankle. He left his shirt, jacket and tie on too, presumably preoccupied with putting the condom on instead.

It was a little too much for Izuku though... So he reached in and unfastened his tie too, which took a moment because it was a real, classy tie, and not just a clip-on. Kacchan was really much more of a pro than most people knew... And damn it was hot...

But right now, Izuku wanted him to look less than professional... So after tossing the tie and unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt, Izuku leaned in and caught his rival's lips in a short but passionate kiss. While they kissed, Izuku slipped that jacket off of him as well. There now, that was better. Now Kacchan looked like a guy he could go down on...

And Izuku suddenly realized, as Kacchan reached up and pulled him down into a kneeling position... He was definitely about to...!

And... Oh... Kacchan had just... Reached behind his head, and wound his fingers through his wavy, mossy-colored hair...

His fingers grabbed, and lightly pulled. Izuku moaned, a lot louder than he expected to... The strange pain in the back of his head... Why was THAT going straight to his cock...?

He wasn't sure, but Kacchan was chuckling under his breath all of a sudden, as if he had a damn good idea why... And clearly it was going to his cock too, because it was twitching and close to fully erect, and looking weirdly almost angry in that fire engine red condom. It was about as big as his was, so Izuku was almost tempted to quip, 'Har har Kacchan, you're even bigger than I thought you'd be!', but he didn't feel like having the other man explode on him.

...At least not like that.

Instead he moved towards it, just as Katsuki began to gently nudge him. He stuck his tongue out beginning by licking up the sides and around the head, which was easy enough. Except for how dumb that bright red condom looked on him. Probably any other color would have been better. That bright red made him think of a little devil. He could almost mentally picture drawing an evil smiley face with sharp teeth and devil horns with a goatee... Shit. Fuck. Don't fucking laugh, Deku, he'll really kill you if you laugh right now...

Instead he preoccupied himself by taking in the head and sucking on it as Katsuki had been doing for him earlier. It was easy enough so far, but... It was already easy enough to tell that it wasn't going to be as simple as Kacchan made it look, either. Damn, damn, damn, how the HELL had he done it...

He was especially frustrated to find that his mouth was already completely full and he barely had half of Kacchan's length inside of him. Seriously, what the actual HELL Kacchan, how did you-?!

Intuitive and amused, Katsuki mentioned, "If you're really trying to copy what I did earlier, you gotta try to relax more. Try taking a breath, then stick your tongue out flat..."

The advice sounded weird, but he copied it as best he could, and Kacchan encouraged him along as he did so, twisting his fingers in his hair and pulling him in closer. Izuku supposed he should have felt a little offended by the bossy behavior, but... For some reason it was just really, really hot right now... And, it kinda worked? Izuku could feel Katsuki's cock inching down his throat, little by little...

But even a little was soon too much for a beginner like Izuku, who had to stop and release the flesh from his mouth mere seconds later, gasping and coughing. Dang it, dang it, dang it! How did Kacchan DO that earlier?! There was no freaking way he could copy it just like he'd done it, but... There had to be -some- way he could still be plus ultra about all this, right...? He couldn't let Kacchan one-up him!

Well, he thought about it for a moment while he caught his breath, and his head dipped down by Kacchan's inner thigh, panting and breathing on his skin while his dominant hand took over for his mouth's work... Strangely enough, the simpler actions he was currently taking seemed to be gathering more of a response from Kacchan than when he'd tried to copy his earlier skill-set... So, why not... He gave that a try, and shyly kissed Kacchan's thigh...

"Oooh..." Katsuki groaned out long and low, his skin growing hot and starting to gather sweat. "D-Do that again, Deku..."

Alright, now they had a good lead...

And Izuku was starting to get some extra ideas...

Katsuki was the kind of guy who was used to getting smacked around and pummeled and taking the brunt of everything, right? So it probably made sense that a guy like that could appreciate a lighter touch...

Putting his new theory to the test, Izuku let his stronger hand work Kacchan's cock at an even but unhurried pace, while his mouth laid light kisses up and down his inner thigh, and his other hand gripped the outside of his thigh, making little circular patterns with his fingers.

Suddenly Kacchan's breathing was getting faster... And suddenly Izuku had another idea. A kind of dirty, devious little idea, but, well... If he couldn't finish this with his mouth, then he supposed they didn't need the condom... And what the hell, his dumb-ass had gone and let everyone else make a mess of him so far, so...

Without any warning for Katsuki, Izuku reached for the rim of the condom and pulled it off of him, tossing it into a nearby wastebasket. He then continued to let his hand pump up and down Kacchan's slick shaft, who jerked and gasped harshly in shock, realizing what he'd just done. "OH! OH, F-FUCK… I-Izuku, what the fuck are you-?!"

The other hero just smirked, rubbing his cock over his shoulder and laying lazy kisses at the base of his length. "Kacchan..." He called him sweetly, invitingly. "You know... If you want to, you can go ahead and..." He bit his bottom lip and looked up into his friend's eyes, which were already wide with disbelief, already unable to believe what Izuku hadn't even finished telling him yet.

Izuku could see him mouth the words, though his voice didn't seem to be strong enough to carry them at the moment, 'What. The. FUCK...?'

His smirk then turned into an all-out grin. "Cum on me, Kacchan...?" He begged, hiding his burning face in Bakugou's lap as the other man began to jerk his hips up into his hand upon hearing that, spilling himself all over Deku's back, and letting out a few choice expletives while doing so...

Izuku found himself a little impressed when all was said and done, but not exactly surprised. Kacchan had made a bigger mess of him than anyone else. Typical Kacchan...

What wasn't typical, though, was the way Kacchan was staring at him afterwards... Staring at him, as if seeing a side of him he'd never known before, despite the two of them knowing each other longer than anyone else. It made Izuku feel kind of special to be looked at like that, but also... It was kind of embarrassing, especially with how he currently looked. "U-Um! I need to go shower now, b-but - You're still gonna be here when I get out, right? Please?"

Strangely silent, Bakugou just nodded, watching him as he retreated to the bathroom, and still staring in that direction when Izuku emerged again, although now he had his pants back up. Other than that though, he still looked mostly messy and disheveled, and seemed in no hurry to rectify that. He did hurry to speak first, though. "Hey... Izuku... Can I ask you for something...?"

Apparently it was something a little strange for him, because Katsuki was actually blushing over it. Already eager to fulfill this request, Izuku agreed to it before he'd even heard it. "Sure! What is it...?"

He only blushed brighter, looking back at the bed in contemplation. "Um... Can we, like... Sleep together...? That is," His foggy brain kicked him and he realized he'd have to be more specific, after what they'd just done. "Actually sleep? Together in the bed? I'm just really, super fucking tired, and we technically have the room for the whole night, so... Do you think it might be something you'd be up for, napping together, you know, side by side...?"

Izuku's eyes were getting very big and sparkly. "K-Kacchan...? You want to cuddle with me...?!" Oh god oh god oh god please please please-!

Katsuki glared heavily at him for that. "Say that dumbass word again and I'll throw you out the window. B-But... Yes. I'd like that, tonight..."

Izuku nodded back to him, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feel. He wasn't even the least bit tired, but he was only all too eager.

So the two men pulled back the blankets, and huddled up close together underneath them. Izuku was almost a little unsure at first if Katsuki expected him to be the 'big spoon' or 'little spoon', but then he slid up close next to Izuku's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso, burrowing his cheek against Izuku's shoulder and winding his legs with the other man's, so, that seemed to settle that... Then he softly sighed, and in nearly no time at all, the exhausted blond had passed out in his arms.

Izuku didn't fall asleep right away. How could he? When would he ever get the chance again to gaze at Kacchan's sleeping face, his handsome, relaxed features? To feel his body, completely slack and at ease with him...? He always looked so hard, but right now he was so warm and soft...

Eventually though, Kacchan's even breathing and very soft snoring caused him to drift off too...

A few hours later, Izuku awoke to find Katsuki attempting to de-tangle himself from the other man without waking him. Well, so much for that.

Izuku pouted at him. "Hey... You're not just leaving like that, are you...?"

Katsuki stopped trying to free himself. "So...? If you got something to say, say it."

He did, but he was also going to take his sweet time saying it, and only did so after wrapping his arms back around Kacchan, and dragging him back into his embrace in the middle of the bed, "You already told me we weren't getting married or anything like that, remember? So what's the point in acting awkward about this? Lets sleep in and get breakfast in the morning! Or if you're not tired anymore, we can talk. There was still something I wanted to say to you anyways..."

Katsuki steeled a look back at him, but didn't try to squirm away from his embrace any longer. "Like?"

"Well first of all..." Izuku went right into it, knowing right away what he wanted to say to Kacchan first. He hoped Iida would forgive him for borrowing some of his speech, though. "I just needed you to know something, Kacchan... I don't know what happened with you and Kirishima, and I don't know what the future might hold for either of us, but... You're an amazing person, Kacchan. I need you to know that! You might be a little rough around the edges, but you're honest and you're brave and you're loyal and you've got a strong, caring heart! You're a real hero, and I just know someday you're gonna find that person who has eyes for only you! You're too special and amazing not to, and as your friend, I'm going to have your back every step of the way! Okay...?"

Bakugou was more than a little taken back by all that flattery, and became quite flustered by it. "F-Fine! Whatever! Do what you want, just shut up! What do you want for breakfast anyways, eggs?!" He inquired afterwards, a little oddly aggressive at the end there.

Izuku snorted and laughed. It was still a couple hours before dawn, and he was craving something much more than food at the moment...

...Water! Sleeping with an explosion expert made you thirsty...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later the next day, Izuku found himself contemplating everything that had happened lately as he laid down on his bed... Things seemed to be less confusing now, at least so far. The issues with Tenya and Kacchan seemed to have worked themselves out, though his heart was still feeling more or less just as intensely for Shouto. But now... Now was where things were bound to get more complicated...

Especially with what Kacchan had said the other day... Initially Izuku had found Kirishima's response to be the most mysterious and therefore interesting, but now... Now he was a little worried, especially since the rumors about him and Katsuki had turned out to be true, and because of Katsuki's claims that Kirishima had turned out to be quite the... 'Playboy'...

But... Kirishima seemed way too nice to be that type of guy, right...? Maybe him and Kacchan had some kind of misunderstanding...?

Izuku really hoped so anyways... But then, why had Kirishima requested him...?

He guessed he'd find out soon enough...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

(( HAHAHAHA I AM SO SORRY TENYA WHAT WAS I THINKING, OF COURSE IT WAS THE GUY NAMED RED FUCKING RIOT THAT WAS REALLY GONNA GIVE ME HELL... XD;;; ALMOST 15,000 WORDS WHAT THE FUUUUUCK. I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER WRITTEN A SMUT THIS LONG BEFORE? SHEESH. Well, anyways, hope you enjoy! ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuku wearing the same outfit for Kirishima's date that he wore for Bakugou's date was more or less a coincidence. They had really similar hero colors, after all. But not washing them beforehand, leaving that hint of Kacchan's special scent of sweat on them... Admittedly, that was on purpose...

It was just... Kacchan and Kirishima had always hit it off so great. They got along better than Bakugou had ever gotten along with anybody, and they did so despite Kirishima never backing down from him, never taking his shit, always challenging him, one of the few rare people who dared to do so, besides Izuku... Who wasn't the type of guy to gossip of speculate about his friends usually, but, well, when he heard the rumors about those two... He kinda-sorta hoped they were true. They were so perfect for each other-!

But of course, a responsible friend wouldn't be pushy about it, and apparently there had been trouble in paradise. They were only human, after all. Bakugou had admitted that he hadn't exactly been cheating on him, so... Well, maybe, despite whatever happened, they could still talk through things, if they still felt strongly enough about each other... That is, once Izuku let Kirishima down himself, because certainly his feelings for Deku were confused with his feelings for Bakugou...? Surely, once he got a whiff of what he was missing, he'd want to go back...?

Uh... Hopefully, anyways...

Like Bakugou's date, he arrived just a few minutes early. Kirishima, however, was a couple minutes late, despite being dressed just as casually as Izuku. Not that Izuku really minded, especially since it was obvious why - He had a pizza box in one hand, and two bags full of other various groceries in the other. Izuku immediately rushed to help him, taking the heavier looking grocery bags and placing them on the table. Just from glancing at the top he could see there was a bag of chips, a bag of teriyaki steak jerky, and a few various flavors of kit-kat candy bars in one. In the other, there were a few cans of beer, a bottle of sake, a jug of orange juice, some bottled water, and disposable cups, plates and utensils. Just by glancing, Izuku didn't really see anything odd or suggestive in the bags, like condoms... But that almost seemed weirder now...

Kirishima waved at him after setting down the pizza box, grinning and laughing a little nervously, but for the most part he seemed way more at ease than anyone else had been with him so far, and was also similarly dressed in a casual shirt and short combo. "Hey, Izuku!" Most of his closest friends used his first name nowadays instead of his surname. "Hope you came hungry! As you can see, I brought a ton of food! And look at this crazy shit, I got us a 'Super Mega Deep Dish Meat Lovers' pizza, see?!"

He was apparently so excited by that, he couldn't wait to show it off, opening the lid to the box and letting the aroma steam out. Izuku immediately gawked at it, almost as disgusted with the ridiculous thing as he was impressed by it. It wasn't a usual Meat Lovers pizza, that wouldn't be good enough for the ultimate meat lover. There was pepperoni AND salami, Italian style sausage AND ground beef, ham AND bacon, and shredded barbecue beef, chicken AND pork... With a sprig of parsley in the middle, of course.

"W-Wow, that looks like it was expensive! Kirishima are you sure...?" Izuku's mouth was watering, but oh god, he was gonna have to eat nothing but vegetables for a week after all this meat, cheese and grease...

"Of course!" Kirishima replied surely at first, then seemed to hesitate, rubbing the back of his head and bowing a bit. "A-Actually, thing is... I figured it was really the least I could do, since my dumb ass wasted your time and had you come here tonight, thinking I had anything important to say... Truth is, I don't! I figured I should be honest about that upfront... The real truth is, Bakugou and I were dating a few months back, but then he broke up with me. It really hurt, but I was almost about to get over it, until I found that he had requested you for the upcoming matchmaking event... And I found out because that asshole TOLD me by TEXT-!"

Ouch. Kacchan was apparently very pissed at Kirishima right now...

The redhead went on, "So, my stupid ass goes, okay whatever, I'll request Deku too, big deal, like anyone in school isn't requesting him! But then the teachers actually got in contact with me about my application, and I panicked. I realized how messed up and stupid it had been of me, but I didn't want to admit that I had been such an idiot to the teachers. Trust me though man, I planned on telling you. That's why I asked to just talk to you. But, well... That's it! No awkward confessions of love, just an awkward confession of me being a dumbass! I'm really sorry I acted so immaturely! So, can we please just have fun together tonight, as friends? We can just have a Bro Party here! I brought some hero magazines we can look at together too, but first, I gotta eat some of this delicious meat~!"

Speaking of eating meat... Izuku blushed and willed away that memory. No dang it, no letting this get any more awkward than it needed to be. At least Kirishima didn't have a big complicated crush on him after all, don't focus on the fact that you went down on his ex-boyfriend a few days ago...

So Izuku got a plate and a fork and set a piece of the thick meaty slice on top of it, using the fork to eat it bit by by while Eijirou shamelessly folded up a slice and took gigantic bites of it, moaning and even stamping his feet with delight at the taste. Cracking open a beer to wash it down, he observed as Izuku poured himself a glass of the orange juice. He snorted, putting his slice down for a minute to retrieve the sake from the bag, and holding it out to him, "Hey, pour some of this in your orange juice and it'll be a Sake Screwdriver! Ever had one? It's good!"

Izuku hummed and shrugged, and shook his head no. He usually had his rare cup of sake prepared the traditional way. Once with a little lemon, but not like this. He was hesitant, "Aah, I don't know if I should drink though..." For some reason it felt too soon to imbibe again, after indulging in Kacchan's strangely intoxicating kisses...

"Aww, come on, please?" Kirishima pouted. "I won't push ya of course, but do you got anything better to do? Lets hang out and drink and chat like girls all night!"

Well... What the hell. When he put it like that, it did sound fun. In a way, it was actually strangely relieving, that he didn't have to deal with any confusing emotions or confessions after all, that he could just hang out with a friend. And hey, it gave him a chance to figure out what was going on with him and Bakugou instead...

But there was no rush to get to that. For now, Izuku accepted the drink that Kirishima offered him, holding out his juice and letting his redheaded friend add the sake to it. Then he sipped at the spiked juice leisurely over dinner, listening to the other man loudly and messily enjoying his food. He was still trying to figure out how to ask what was on his mind when Kirishima finished his first slice, and after placing the second one on a plate this time, he spoke up first himself, "So hey, is uh... Is there something bothering you, bud? You're being kinda quiet. Are you mad at me...?" He guessed hesitantly.

Izuku shook his head right away. "No, I'm not mad. I appreciate you being honest with me." He also figured Kirishima had enough to deal with, with Kacchan being mad at him. "I'm sorry if I'm being quiet though. I really appreciate you sharing all this with me. I've just had a lot on my mind the last few weeks..."

"Oh!" Kirishima nodded right away in empathy and understanding. "Dude I totally get it. It's hard enough when everybody wants a piece of you, but when everybody wants a piece of THAT, well..." Izuku began to blush very deep, but Kirishima didn't relent just yet, laughing and reaching over to give him a playful shove on the shoulder. "It gets a lot more complicated to break everybody off a piece, am I right? After all..." Smirking, Kirishima reached into one of the grocery bags, pulled out a kit-kat candy bar at random, and tossed it to him. Izuku caught it, realizing it was strawberry flavored, and blushed as Kirishima winked at him. "People aren't like kit-kats, are they? Especially not Katsuki, huh... He's the opposite of 'sweet', after all! You know what I mean by now, right? Er, not to assume, but uh, like I said, that asshole has kind of been running his mouth off to me to try to piss me off, so... I mean, he didn't give me any specific details! But uh, yeah, I know you guys went on a... 'Date'..."

This was starting to get almost as complicated as if Kirishima had feelings for him after all... Sighing and burning red, but not denying it, Deku stabbed a piece of sausage with his plastic fork a little aggressively, while answering in a slightly more patient voice, "I mean, I don't really love being dragged between you guys! But... I understand, too. Sometimes people need a break, and sometimes people need to see other people... Although, uh... Kacchan kind of told me that, well..." What was the nice way of putting this...?

"That I'm a slut? A man-whore?" Kirishima suddenly guessed, causing Izuku to blush deeply and stammer.

Nevermind! Apparently 'Playboy' WAS the nice way of saying it!

"He said you were acting like a playboy!" Izuku confessed. "I don't really get what that means or how that works though, since Kacchan said you guys started out your relationship like that, and that you told him about the others... But, I don't really understand how it even started out like that...? Like, did you get asked out by a lot of people at once, too...?" He was trying to sympathize with Eijirou and not rush to conclusions, and that seemed like the simplest way to explain it. After all, Izuku had the school's matchmaking service to help him with his own situation, but maybe Kirishima had just gotten confused, with no one to help him out of a similar situation?

Eijirou took a smaller bite of his pizza this time, and chewed it much more slowly and thoughtfully. He was considering what he ought to say next very carefully, Izuku was sure. He swallowed thickly, and then, "I guess... I mean, I was kind of invited to join this secret sex club after graduation and got really popular there, so, uh, well, that might partly be why..."

Oh, okay, that made sense...

"...WAIT, WHAT?!"

Forgetting about his pizza for the moment, Kirishima put his hands up defensively. "H-Hey! It's not really as bad as it seems! I think...? I mean, you really have to know the context-!"

"Context?!" Deku couldn't help but glare at him a little, more on Kacchan's side for the time being. "You joined a SEX CLUB!"

"I was INVITED to join it!" Kirishima clarified heatedly. "I never actually really officially joined it myself! It's just, there was a lot people requesting me! And because of the nature of the club, well, I felt like I'd be a jerk not to at least go on a few dates... And anyways, it was before me and Katsuki got together, and I stopped seeing anyone there after we started dating!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, wait, hold on..." Izuku cut him off there. "What do you mean by "the nature of the club"...? It wasn't, like... A normal sex club...?" What even WAS a normal sex club? Izuku sure as hell had no point of reference for this one...!

"Er... Y-Yeah, no, not exactly..." Shit, seriously? What had the normally so straightforward Kirishima getting so nervous?! What the actual HELL, Kirishima?! What kinda of freaky stuff was he into...?!

But the redhead soon clarified calmly, after taking a deep breath first, indicating that he had something more serious to discuss than just sex. "Listen, Deku... I'll tell you everything, but it's really super important that this all stays between us, okay...? Like I already know you won't tell, I wouldn't even consider telling you any of what I know unless I knew you were the kind of guy who could be completely trusted. But I really gotta stress how important it is anyways. This is literally life and death for some of these people, because... This club, Izuku, it's secret because it involves people who have quirks which result in various body deformities and abnormalities. Anything that makes them seem less like a human than not, even though they're still people inside those bodies. It's a hero-allied club, so it's pretty good about only inviting people of good character, but the only people who are allowed there either have some kind of weird-looking body in some major way, or if they overall look normal, usually they're only allowed to come on a good recommendation, or if they can somehow change their body to seem less human, like me. It's kinda why I was so popular there, because there were people who were more into my normal everyday look, and then there were some people who were really super into my hardened look... And, well, I admit, I kinda got a little carried away with all the attention! But like, I can still count all the partners I've had on... B-Both hands!"

Izuku mutely raised an eyebrow at that, at first. But then he remembered that his partner count was already up to three after only a few short weeks, so he put his brow back down again, though his eyes remained wide. "Oh... W-Wow...?" He wasn't even sure what else to say just yet. He sure as heck had a ton of questions, oh his mind was racing with them, but his tongue, and the rest of his body? Practically paralyzed...

So Kirishima simply continued to blather on, apparently having much more still yet to confess. "You see, even though you have green hair, you'd still be considered more normal-looking than not. Different colored hair is the most normal side effect of the appearance of quirks and you can just dye your hair for the look, so like, whatever, right? This club is more for people who are green all over, or with antennae, tentacles or wings, etc? And I'm not THAT freaky, I don't think, but like, come on dude, be real with me, tell me a curious guy like you can understand... Some of those quirks can have some really interesting and sexy applications in the bedroom!"

"...You might be just a little bit freakier than you think, Kirishima..." Izuku replied honestly, but then after a long drink of his sake and juice, he added, pink in the face, "...B-But...! I guess I COULD see things from your point of view, too!" He'd certainly never be able to see steam coming from Tenya's engines the same way again, that was for sure... Or Kacchan sweating... Or Shouto doing anything with his left hand. Damn it...

"RIGHT?! HAHAHA!" Kirishima laughed encouragingly, and with no small amount of relief. "And I mean, I didn't have sex with everyone I went on a date with, just saying! Like, for example, I went on a date once with Manga Fukidashi, right? But he's asexual, so he didn't want to have sex, he just wanted to cuddle all night. Honestly like a whole quarter of the people in the club mostly just want to cuddle with another human being. As for Manga, he just wanted to see if he was into romance even though he already knew he wasn't into sex, and it helped him decide that he liked it! And oh my god dude it was so cute, he had hearts in his speech bubble almost all night long..."

"Aww..." Deku couldn't help but coo along. That mental image was so adorable... He even felt his cheeks burning at the private little bit of knowledge, and took another sip of his drink to explain it away. A longer sip, this time...

"Yeah, and well..." Kirishima went on, a little more hesitantly, "I did sleep with more than a handful of the others... But-! For the most part it was just, as friends? Like I liked them enough to get physical with them for one night or a few, just to try some stuff out or whatever, but actually wanting to be with someone on a regular basis? Going on dates at least every week or so, hanging out all the time... Only me and Bakugou were really like that. The others were just... They were like... Well, like mutual favors!"

"Mutual... Favors?" The Younger Yagi repeated, a little familiar and a little unsure. "I guess I kind of get it, it's just... I'm not really sure myself why Bakugou would be that mad then, if all that were the case...?"

Kirishima looked down then, shame on his face. "...Okay... There's one more thing... It's the real reason he's mad at me, but... Again, Izuku, I really gotta beg you, you CANNOT tell anyone about this EVER. I swear I will beat the shit out of you if you do! B-But..." Man, he was even shaking... This was a really heavy confession, even for a guy who could make himself as heavy as a stone. "It's Tetsutetsu... He's the real reason why Bakugou is so mad..."

Izuku quirked his head. "Why...?" If he hadn't been with anyone in the club since he got together with Bakugou, then...?

Kirishima sighed. "...You might wanna down the rest of that drink first." He then proceeded to chug down the rest of his own.

Izuku took his advice and tipped back a very long sip, until the last of the juice-and-sake was gone. When he put the glass back down, Kirishima immediately poured it halfway full of sake again, then added just a small splash of orange juice.

"...Seriously, dude?" Deku deadpanned.

"Seriously." He replied without hesitation, his face flat and without a hint of humor.

With only a little hesitation himself, Deku took another long drink, a little less than half the cup, before putting it back down, gasping past the burn, and exclaiming, "Alright already, man! Just say it, what's the deal?"

Kirishima cracked open a second Sapporo, but only took a small sip before beginning his confession. "So, yeah... It's Tetsutetsu... And it's because... Look dude I know this is gonna blow your mind, so just prepare yourself, okay? Tetsutetsu... He's actually... Female."

"..." Izuku nervously took an extra sip of the strong orange-flavored sake he didn't even really especially want to be drinking... "...W-What...?" His mind was blank. He had no idea what to think. What did that even mean, compared to what he thought he'd known for sure for several long years...

Since Izuku was close to speechless, Eijirou dove right into his own speech. "His whole family is like that... They mostly give birth to females, and the females by and large look just like really beefy muscle guys. But because a lot of people can be assholes, they feel they have to hide what they truly are. So all the females pretend to be male, and go by he and him, for their own safety. That's why you can absolutely never tell. Tetsutetsu only told me and Kendo, besides Bakugou, no one else knows about him. And I only told Bakugou, because, well... Tetsutetsu... He was never actually in the club. We had a short but really intimate relationship together, and... He kinda asked me to help him and Kendo conceive a child someday! And I agreed to it! Again, before I started dating Bakugou, because it was something we weren't planning to do right away, and we thought we'd be okay if our partners didn't want to do it! But then Kendo got really excited about the idea and really wanted a kid, except then it turned out... Tetsutetsu told me their fertility doctor told them that Kendo can't have children. Only Tetsutetsu can. And I'm the only guy Tetsutetsu would ever consider conceiving a child with. But when I told Bakugou about it later... He said he really didn't want any kids at all. And even though I thought I'd be okay with it... I suddenly realized I had gotten really super excited about the idea too... It hurt my heart bad to hear him say it, to realize I'd never have that kid I'd been dreaming about... But I was an idiot! It didn't take me long after our break-up to realize that I was gonna miss Bakugou a lot more than some kid that didn't even exist yet! I just... I just didn't have the heart or the courage to tell Tetsutetsu that, knowing how much it would hurt and let him down... And I still haven't... BECAUSE I'M A DAMN IDIOT COWARD, UUUGH-!" He cried out, chugging his second drink again. Izuku had long since quickly sipped down the rest of his, and refilled it with just sake the next time himself...

"Well..." He mentioned weakly, taking one last sip of the sake before putting the glass down. His cheeks were feeling really warm now. "That might explain a BIT more about why he's mad at you..."

Kirishima let out a small sob. "I'm horrible... The worst friend ever... I'M NO KIND OF MAN AT ALL-!"

"I didn't say that." Deku immediately contradicted him with a sigh and an eye-roll. "So calm down, Kirishima. I don't think you're a bad guy for any of this. You were just trying to help other people. But... Kacchan... He acts like a big tough guy all the time, but you know he's really insecure deep down, right...?"

The easiest way to hurt Bakugou had always been to either underestimate or overestimate his strength. It was a difficult line to toe, and Izuku wasn't surprised that a guy like Kirishima had accidentally stepped outside the lines, especially since Bakugou almost never told anyone what he was feeling or what he needed in a straightforward manner. Kirishima was a really caring guy, but he wasn't a mind-reader. Not that a literal mind-reader would do anything but piss Bakugou off, anyways.

"Well yeah, I knew that, it's just..." Kirishima sniffled back. "Even if he didn't want it for himself, I thought he would at least understand! He didn't even consider it for a second... And that's his right! It just made it harder when he shot the idea down, because I had been really looking forward to it for a few years by then... And then when I learned that I was basically their only chance at having a family of their own, I felt so guilty about it. I tried to explain to him that it would be Tetsu and Kendo raising the kid 90% of the time, and that they didn't really have anyone else they could ask, but he still just ripped the idea to shreds! I know that's just who Bakugou is, and again, it's one hundred percent his right to not want to be involved in something like that, or me, if I want to be involved in it... It just hurt more than anything, that he was able to shoot down the idea and everyone's feelings about it so easily, as if it meant nothing to him and that was all that mattered..."

Izuku slowly nodded, slowly sipping, so caught up his his own mind that he barely even noticed the burning flavor anymore. "To be honest, Kirishima... I only think so much of it is about the kid. It doesn't surprise me that Kacchan doesn't want them, but I don't think that's what made him angry. I think he must have felt insecure about your relationship with Tetsutetsu. On our date, he told me that he really wants to be someone special to somebody, that he doesn't want to share a lover with anyone else, but have them all to himself. He probably feels like... Like if you had a child with Tetsutetsu, you'd be closer to him? Or at the very least, the child would take a lot of attention away from him... But... Just so you know... I really get how you feel too. I'd be fine adopting, but deep down... I kind of really want a kid of my own someday, too. I understand why you'd want that, for both yourself and Tetsutetsu. So, please don't think I'm saying this flippantly, and please realize, I know just what you're feeling when I say... If you want Kacchan back, you'll probably have to come clean to Tetsutetsu about not being able to help him have a child... I mean, that is, if he's really what you want most of all...?"

"Yeah, he is..." Kirishima replied without hesitation, only sighing a little bit afterwards from the emotional exhaustion. "I just hate the thought of letting down Tetsutetsu so bad, I know it's going to hurt something awful. But it would be worse if I didn't tell him the truth... Although, if Bakugou still doesn't want me back, I'm definitely gonna go through with it then!" He admittedly, a little huffy. Then paranoia started to creep up on his features, as well as tears to his eyes. "...Oh god I hope he still wants me back-!"

Izuku felt really bad for him. He wanted to console him, but he still had to tell the truth, too. "I can't say if he will or not, but... To be honest? In my opinion he'd be an idiot not to. You're a great guy, Kirishima. And I don't think Kacchan is that stupid, not to see that... At the very least, I'm sure we'll all be friends again soon...?"

Kirishima slowly nodded after that. "Thanks..." Then he got really weirdly quiet, which was extra weird, for him.

Deku didn't want to see him continue to mope, especially since they were supposed to be 'getting buzzed' and having fun. So he sought for a way to distract him and fill up the awkward silence, and since the drinks had him feeling a little extra bold without realizing it, he kind of just asked what came to mind first, not realizing it hadn't gone through his usual 'embarrassment filters' first. "So like, what's the kinkiest thing you've ever done with someone from that club?" Two seconds later... "...I, I MEAN-!"

Kirishima suddenly snorted into laughter again. "HAHA! Oh man! You're finally feeling those drinks, huh? Well good! And don't be embarrassed, I'm okay telling you, like I said, just as long as you don't blab. So like... I'm not sure about the kinkiest single act since we all got kinky in our own ways at least a little, but if you wanna know who was the single kinkiest person I slept with, overall... It was definitely Toru."

"Hagakure?!" Izuku gasped.

"Yup! And oh man, can you imagine...? Because when she's naked, she's completely invisible, so... You know... You really never know where those hands of hers are going! And she is VERY grabby and touchy-feely!"

Izuku blushed at this knowledge... But was also deeply fascinated, and filed it away deep within the archives of his brain. When would he ever have a chance like this again, after all? And Kirishima was all too excited to indulge him. "Plus, when you're, you know... Inside of her? Like when any part of your body is inside any part of hers? It disappears! It's totally weird! But dude, even if you can't see anything? You can totally still feel everything..."

"Wow..." Was all Izuku could think to utter at first, but then the burning curiosity (as well as the burning of his cheeks) came back full-force, "But... You're more into guys though, right Kirishima? You've been with girls too, but I assume you know you like guys more if you wanna be with Kacchan long-term, right? Especially since, well... Kacchan kinda told me on our date that he's really not into girls, so, you're sure that being with just one man the rest of your life wouldn't bother you?"

"Oh, definitely not." Kirishima replied without any hesitation. "Like I think it's technically most correct to call myself pansexual, but yeah, there is no doubt about it, I am way, WAY more into guys. Like I'm into girls too, but to me they're more 'cute' and 'pretty'. Men, on the other hand? To me, they're 'hot', 'sexy', and 'beautiful'. Especially Katsuki..."

Smiling to himself, Izuku finally finished his first slice, and then opened his kit-kat, snapping off a stick for himself and then holding it out for Kirishima to take one, which he did. Savoring the sweet, there was a short silence between them again, before Kirishima broke it, inquiring, "Hey... Would you mind if maybe... I asked you a few things too? It's okay if you'd rather keep it to yourself, but, I was just kinda curious how your date with Bakugou went? I mean..." He seemed to struggle in silence for a moment or two, until he just gave up and blurted out, "Look, I'm gonna be stupid curious and worried about it unless I know for sure! So please just tell me the truth Izuku, and I swear I won't be mad - Did you and Bakugou sleep together...?"

Oh man... Izuku was now burning not just from the alcohol, but a fair amount of shame. He had to be honest though... "Um... Y-Yeah, we kind of, sort of... Got intimate..." He didn't provide any specific details but he was sure that was specific enough for Kirishima for now, who would probably be furious with him now for-

"Oh, THANK GOD!"

"...W-What...?" It almost sounded like he was relieved, even happy about this news...? "What the heck, Kirishima..."

But he insisted, despite blushing harder than his hair about it, "Dude, no, I'm glad! I'm totally relieved! You and Bakugou have always had a hidden hard-on for each other! I know Bakugou's not a cheater, but if anyone woulda made me worry, it would be you. You guys just have so much history. I honestly think it's a good thing that you guys got a chance to get it all out... However you guys did that, heh..."

Deku didn't feel like volunteering that just yet, and anyways, he was too busy trying not to erupt in flames. As if to douse the fire threatening to engulf him, he downed the rest of the drink in his glass... Not realizing that alcohol isn't the best thing to put on any sort of fire, especially since the last one he poured had no juice in it, and he was definitely starting to feel warmer, for all kinds of reasons... "Well, it's good that you're so sure about what you're into, Kirishima... I gotta admit, I kinda envy that, because I'm not really so sure, myself..."

Kirishima blinked back at him then. "What do you mean...?"

He snapped off another kit-kat stick and munched on it slowly as he responded, "It's just... I already know I'm bisexual, but... I'm still really unsure whether I like girls or guys more... Since you were so honest I'll go ahead and tell you - My dates so far were with Shouto, Tenya, Kacchan, and now you. After this date, I have just one more, with Uraraka... I've never actually been with a girl, but, well, I've always been attracted to them, since I was really young. But then, same with guys, for the most part, I realized I was into them just a few years after I started thinking of girls... I-In, that way..." He nervously tapered off, "But, I'm still confused... Despite liking girls first, it seems like a lot of guys are into me, and I'm definitely really into them, but... I'm still not sure if I like guys more than girls...?"

Kirishima seemed most confused by his confusion, or maybe it was because he was a little more lightheaded than usual. "I mean, I don't think you really have to like one more than the other? But if you're worried about that... Wait, you've been with Bakugou at least, did you sleep with the others too...?" Izuku stiffly nodded, and he went on, "W-Well...? Sorry, dude, but I'm not really sure what to tell ya on this one, since I'm not a girl, I guess you can't really know for sure unless you've tried being with a girl at least once, but... I mean, you've been with three guys already, and you're still not sure...?" He was apparently finding that a little hard to believe.

Which made Izuku self-conscious, and made him feel like he ought to explain. So his mouth started to run on ahead of him, "I mean, y-yeah, it's been really nice so far, my experiences with the guys! B-But, you're right, I guess I'll still continue to be unsure about it until I've been with a girl. I guess I'm just still unsure about guys because I still haven't-" At that point his slowed-down brain finally began to catch up with what his stupid-ass mouth had been about to say, and he stopped himself. "Er...!" Okay Deku that might be just a little too much information there...!

He apparently had taken Kirishima's interest. "Still haven't what?" Though it didn't take very long, watching the other man squirming in his seat and avoiding his eyes, before he finally figured out what, and proceeded to shamelessly exclaim out loud, "...Wait, NO WAY! You can't be serious - No one has actually fucked you yet? Like, in the ass, right? That's what you mean? SERIOUSLY, out of three guys, none of them actually-WAIT. BAKUGOU didn't? You mean, you two didn't actually go all the way...?"

Izuku shyly shook his head, rubbing this back of his neck, which was now entirely red, just like his face.

But then Kirishima went strangely silent for a minute, his face falling, doing mental math in the back of his mind, until a strange grin started to stretch over his lips. "Oh my GOD... Bakugou, he... Did he go down on you?!"

The blushing and stammering told him everything he needed to know, and he started to crow with laughter. "D-Dude, no way! Oh my god, dude, that's-!" He snorted suddenly and began to snicker madly. "That's amazing, ahahaha-! I can't believe he - So now you know? Right? About Bakugou's secret talent...? There's no way he went down on you and didn't show that off..."

Burning with heat, Izuku remained avoiding his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "K-Kacchan really is something else...!"

Smirking, Kirishima shrugged. "Oh yeah, he definitely is. But you don't even know the half of it, buddy... That's probably why he didn't try to go all the way with you..."

Deku's brow shot up at that. "H-Huh? What do you mean, why?"

Kirishima glanced over at him then... Looking him right in the eye, and keeping contact there as he stated shamelessly, "Because then... He'd either have to suck it up and top you, or admit what a total bottom he is!"

That took more than a few extra seconds for Izuku to process. And then. "E-EEEEEEH?! NO WAY! KACCHAN LIKES BEING THE ONE WHO-?!"

He cut himself off there, too embarrassed to say it himself, but Kirishima just went on ahead and said it for him. Vividly... "Oh yeah, dude. Katsuki fucking LOVES taking it up the ass. It's his absolute favorite. It always relaxes him SO much... And yeah, can't really blame him, I fucking love it too. In fact, that's kinda something else we had been fighting about... Stupid Katsuki kept wanting to hog the bottom position all to himself! Like damn dude, let me have a turn, too!"

"R-Really, it's that good...? Good enough to fight over it...?" Now he was REALLY getting curious...

Kirishima had a laugh over that. "Yeah, dude, not gonna lie... It's pretty awesome. If you haven't tried it yet you don't know what you're missing. Probably the best thing ever, as long as you're really in the mood for it. It's kind of a little bit of a literal pain in the ass at first, admittedly - But once you get past that? Dude you're in heaven. There's nothing better than a big strong man giving your body so much attention, and just being able to lie down and enjoy it~"

"S-Seriously...?" Damn it why couldn't Kacchan or Tenya have topped him... "Man, now I'm really curious..."

There was a rather long silence between them. Then Kirishima snorted, more than a little nervously. "U-Um... Is it kinda bad that... I mean, since it's possible that Katsuki might not want to get back together later... I mean, if you're curious, we could maybe...? J-Just saying, if Bakugou DID end up taking me back we definitely couldn't then, but like... I dunno! If you want me to show you what it's like tonight, before you go on your date with Uraraka... I can do that for you...?"

Oh god. He was so hot. He was positively feverish from head to toe... And somewhere, beyond the haze of alcohol and the embarrassment and being way too turned on to not be showing something by now, Izuku kind of realized something... That so far, he'd been really feeling how attracted the others were to him... But right now, he was feeling much more attracted to Kirishima himself...

It was just a friendly favor, just for one night... Kacchan hadn't minded Kirishima being with others before they got together as long as it was like that. And Kacchan had slept with him the other day, to boot, so... This was fine, right...? He wanted to try it so much...!

"Oh wait..." Kirishima suddenly spoke up, looking disappointed. "Damn... I didn't expect we'd be doing this... I actually only brought snacks with me, so I'm not really prepared..."

"...I-I... M-Might have a f-few things...!"

Kirishima looked up at that shaky mouse-like squeak, and grinned at him with those predatory-looking teeth of his. "...Oh? What do you got there man...?"

Oh boy. Suddenly Izuku was getting a bit of an idea how Tenya was feeling the other week... And just as Tenya had, he simply grabbed his nearby backpack and threw it to Kirishima, who fumbled but then caught it, and then began to open it and root inside, as Izuku had indicated to do. "...Well well~ Looks like you came prepared in my place? Condoms, lube, and... My, my, Izuku, what is THIS...?"

Oh man! So now he'd found THAT... And now he was pulling it out, the slim purple cone-shaped toy that Tenya had brought and left, which Izuku had taken with him...

"Dude..." Kirishima continued to wonder aloud, staring a little too intensely at the toy for Izuku's liking at the current moment. "Did you have all this all along, hoping someone would have the guts to top you already, or what...?"

"N-No!" Izuku immediately denied. "Th-The only thing I had all along was condoms, b-but, the toy-! I mean, um... Y-Yeah, that was actually Tenya's... He had me use it on him, but then he left it behind, so I, UM..." Izuku suddenly felt the need to cough.

Kirishima snorted loudly, and then began to outright laugh out loud. "Oh. My. GOD! This just keeps getting better! TENYA bought it?! AHAHA! Dude! i can only imagine, Tenya, like, in a trenchcoat and sunglasses or whatever, trying to buy this, PFFFT-!"

"A-Actually! H-He bought it from a website known for very discreet packaging!" He for some reason felt the need to mention...

It only made Kirishima laugh even harder. Izuku rolled his eyes and just let him have a minute to get it out. Once he finally had, he slipped the toy, the small bottle of lube, and a condom into his pocket, then got up, and stood in front of Izuku, purposefully... "Ready if you are, man..."

Izuku gulped and blushed, rising to his feet, feeling just the slightest bit lightheaded. He was still very much in control of himself, of course, but admittedly, he definitely had a buzz going on by now... Then again though, about only half of that was from the alcohol. The other half was the excitement of the prospect of what Kirishima was about to do with him... Izuku could feel an aura coming off of Kirishima that was unlike any of the other men he'd been with. They had all seemed more or less just as virginal as he was, but Kirishima... He had the confidence of someone with a decent amount of experience... And it was, honestly...? Kind of extra sexy to Izuku for some reason he couldn't quite explain, but it was like everything about Eijirou's current state was communicating this to him: Watch and learn...

Or rather, Feel and learn, as Izuku realized in the next moment, Kirishima grinned down at him, distracting him for a moment as his hands reached behind him and gave his ass a nice firm squeeze, a cheek in each hand, his entire palm completely covering each muscly globe. It was already eliciting confused squeaks of surprise and pleasure from him, but then Kirishima quickly decided to get extra bold, and slipped his hands in under Izuku's waistband, squeezing his ass now with naked skin against skin...

"U-Uh! Um!" Izuku stumbled, not sure exactly what kind of noise to make in response to how amazing that felt. But he didn't have to do all too much of anything for now, as Kirishima began mouthing kisses across his neck, collar and shoulder... And quickly took notice of something that Izuku had forgotten. "Hey... Izuku... This scent that's on these clothes you're wearing. I know this scent..."

Izuku froze up, then grinned a little sheepishly. "Aah, haha, sorry...? I was kinda gonna try to... But you already, so I didn't really need to...?"

"Fuck, Izuku... Would you stop getting hotter and hotter already?" Kirishima growled at him... But through a grin. "You're a virgin so I know I shouldn't just pound you into the bed, but you're making me want to..."

Izuku couldn't help but moan at the sound of that growl vibrating in his ear... "U-UM! I-I... I think I might want you to, too...!" His cock was certainly telling him so, and he knew Kirishima could feel it, with their bodies pressed together like this...

Kirishima certainly did feel it, but he was unhurried despite it. He just continued to chuckle, the sound rumbling warm from his chest and throat. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself there, man. That's some big, slutty talk coming from a guy who hasn't gotten a single finger into him yet, but I'll definitely keep it in mind..."

With that, the hard-rock hero reached back up and took Izuku's waistband in his fingers, dragging his shorts down, just over and under his ass-cheeks. He then pulled out the small bottle of lubricant in his pocket, popped the top open, and squeezed some onto his first two dominant hand's fingers. With his oily fingers, he began to carefully rub the slick stuff over his tight, unbroken entrance, prodding gently with the slippery fingers until they had stretched him just enough to allow the first digit to work it's way inside.

Kirishima huffed a bit as he mentioned. "Damn... You're tight, but that was... Kinda easier than usual...?" Then he grinned, amused and a little cocky. "Are you enjoying it, Izuku? It seems like you are... So far, so good, right?"

"O-Oh-!" Izuku replied both in surprise, and also as the involuntary response to the strange but already especially good feeling he was experiencing now, that weird wormy finger moving in and out of him just an inch at a time, sending strange and intense pulses of pleasure throughout his body... Kirishima was right, it was just a little tiny bit painful, but it very quickly melted away for him, since after all, Kirishima knew just what he was doing, so it was easier to relax when your partner was so confident... And also, he was used to breaking damn near every bone in his body, so, the negligible amount of 'pain' this caused was barely even registering to him and most certainly worth it... "Yes... So far... S-SO good...!" He repeated hazily through a moan. Sorry Tenya, but Izuku had no idea what had made this so hard for him now. This was AMAZING...!

Kirishima suddenly pushed his entire finger into Izuku up to the knuckle, causing the other man to jerk his hips up against him involuntarily. "OH-! Oooh, K-Kiri...!" His voice cut off there, too strained by the pleasure for a moment.

Eijirou suddenly snorted, raising a brow at him, "...Dude, what the fuck, haha...!"

Izuku's eyes fluttered at him, "W-What...?"

In response, Kirishima glanced down between them, at the erection Izuku was arching against him. "Dude... Is that your dick or an anaconda? Like seriously bro what are you feeding that thing? No way was I expecting you to have a dick -that- big, AHAHA...!"

"Oh my god! Why does -everybody- keep saying that...!" He finally complained, unable to keep it in anymore. "I don't get it! Like I guess I'm not a q-tip down there or whatever, like I bulked up a bit once I finally turned about twenty... I know I was kind of a twig in school, at least compared to a lot of you other guys, but it shouldn't be -that- much of a shock that I'm kinda big... Right...? I mean it's really not even THAT big, come on, it's pretty much more or less as big as the rest of you guys!"

Kirishima let him go on his little mini-rant with a big smirk on his face, then finally answered him once he was done. "Bro... Duh. That's why... Because you're more or less just as big as we are, we make a big deal out of telling you you've got a big dick, so therefore, we also feel big... It's just ego-stroking. It's supposed to make you feel sexy and get you in the mood. You really overthink things, don't you...? But it's cool." He quickly added, "Because in a few more minutes, when I've got my dick inside you, you won't be able to regular think, let alone overthink~"

He took his finger out and his hand back, which Izuku was almost about to groan about, until he heard Kirishima growl into his ear, "On the bed. Pants off. But... Keep the shirt on..."

He was already feeling a little deprived, and was eager to get back to what they were doing. He was a little confused though, "U-Um, should I lay down on my back, or on my stomach...?"

Eijirou looked up from pulling the drawstring loose on his shorts, and gave him a devilish smirk at that. "I dunno. Depends... How do you wanna get fucked?"

His breath hitched in his throat, and then, Kirishima pulled down his shorts and underwear in one go... Holy... Shit... And he had the nerve to tell Izuku he looked like a damn anaconda...? He was HUGE! Was that from experience, or had he always been that big?! No way was it quite that big back in school, right?! It had to be at least... Nevermind. He didn't even want to try and count the inches. Man, even Tenya wasn't that big...!

"...I should... P-probably lie on my stomach...!"

Kirishima grinned and rested his hands on his hips for a moment, proudly. "Yeah, that might be a good idea, huh... Don't be worried though." He smirked devilishly at that. "I know how to use it..."

Izuku suddenly realized... There was probably another reason Kirishima had gotten so popular at that club... He also realized, that he should probably be a little more worried and reserved now that he saw what he was working with, but... Yeah, he was very much the opposite of that...

Quickly pulling down his shorts the rest of the way and kicking them off, Izuku laid down on his stomach on the bed as Kirishima had told him to. Feeling a little self-conscious, his hands above his head on each side of him, he looked over his shoulder inquisitively at the much bigger, meat-loving man. "Um... Like this...?"

"Mmhm, looks fine to me~" He replied distractedly, as he was now preparing Tenya's toy, applying a line of lube from tip to base several times, all around the toy, making sure that there was a bit of oil around every inch. Well that was awfully efficient. He probably did this with Bakugou all the time-

Oh, why did he have to go and think that... Because then the mental image soon followed... Bakugou bent over like he was now, taking Kirishima's massive cock like he was about to... Oh, fuck... He was gonna get fucked by the same cock that had fucked Bakugou... Why was THAT going straight to his cock?! Straight to his cock, and also, deep inside, he ached from the forbidden fantasy... He bit his lip at the last second, but a sound still emerged from all the wild thoughts invading his mind, teasing his cock, exciting his ass, and he groaned past his teeth, "Mm, mmhnnn...!"

Kirishima slowly raised a brow at the sound, his own cock twitching, knowing instinctively that the curious former-Midoriya had to be thinking of something deviously embarrassing at the moment... "Dude... Are you already moaning? I haven't even put it inside of you yet. I guess I should hurry up..."

Right! And you should stop thinking about your friend that way! Man it was hard when your friend was that fucking hot though...

A shadow and a slight weight suddenly settled over him. Kirishima had a knee on each side of his thighs, and a hand propping him up just under Izuku's armpit. The other hand... Well, the sudden hard-cold-smooth feeling of the slippery toy prodding past his entrance, completely unlike the finger he had used first, told him where that was...

The toy... Kind of felt weird to him. Not exactly... Natural enough? He wasn't sure how else to put it. But it was doing a job that Kirishima's fingers couldn't, admittedly, since it gradually widened the further in it went... At first there was a slight ache as Kirishima slowly stretched him out, pushing the toy in deeper until it reached the widest part. But once he'd pulled out the toy and re-inserted it another three or four times, the pain was no longer present at all, and was instead replaced with a pleasure so good as to make the still-present pain part of what -made- it so good. Izuku was definitely no masochist, usually. He put up with pain when he had to like a champ, but he never liked it. This, however... He liked that this hurt, just a little, but also felt so amazingly good, also gave him those other contradicting feelings all at once - It felt good, and oh-so bad... It felt wrong, but oh so right...

No doubt about it now... He'd have absolutely no problem doing this with a guy for the rest of his life, if that was what was in the stars for him...

Without realizing it, Izuku had been arching his ass up towards the toy, just a bit, seeking out something, though he wasn't quite sure what, and he moaned low, the sound vibrating against his cheek to the bed, "Oooh...!"

Eijirou chuckled low at the provocative display. "Hey, Izuku... You know what I'm thinking..." He went on without waiting for Izuku to answer, "I'm thinking you're probably a bottom..."

Yeah, Izuku was definitely starting to come to that conclusion himself... But he also didn't really care about that or anything else at the moment, except for what he wanted from Kirishima, which was... "M-More... K-Kiri... Mm, I mean, Eijirou-?"

"Hmm." Kirishima thought about it absentmindedly as fucked Midoriya's ass a little faster with the toy, making the man underneath him moan again and again while humping the bed. "Nah, Katsuki called me Eijirou. Tetsu called me Eiji... How about you just shorten my surname to Kiri right now? That easier for you? Though of course if Katsuki takes me back I trust you'll keep that pet name to yourself."

Assuming Izuku would be fine with it, and he was, Kirishima continued, taking the toy back out and easily reinserting a freshly lubed finger, then a second one, also easy, and very much welcome, if the low moans from the green-themed hero was any indication. But then he began to introduce a third finger... There was a little more pain to deal with that time... But his partner was apparently already aware of that, and proceeded with a gentle rhythm until his muscles got used to the extra size. It really didn't take very long at all. Deku burned a little redder than the previous moment, embarrassed by that fact... Oh god, was that bad? Was he a slut for this...?

Then Kirishima pushed those three fingers deep inside, and crooked upwards, and touched something that-Oh. "OH!"

He pushed his ass up and against his fingers hard, and gripped the sheets even harder. "OH! F-Fuck! AH~!" He added, as he felt Kirishima suddenly reached under him and start stroking his cock. "Ah, ah... OOOH...!" He alternated, as Kirishima dug his fingers in deep again...

Eijirou snorted, apparently amused by something. "Dude, I just noticed... You go 'Ah' when I stroke your cock, and 'Oh' when you're getting fucked in the ass..."

What a random thing to notice? Izuku couldn't bring himself to care too much about that at the moment, though. "OH! K-Kiri, STOP!" He suddenly told him, in a bit of a reflexive panic, his insides at war in the best way. "It's too much right now, if you don't stop I might cum, and..." Kirishima's hand had slowed by then, but Izuku still completed his confession, "I-I... I want you to fuck me before I cum... Don't want Kacchan to think he's a bigger badass than me, after all, for taking a cock like that..." He smirked over his shoulder at that, and Kirishima laughed loud.

"Oh, sorry! If it's a competition you've already lost! Nobody out-sluts Katsuki, especially not a virgin like you~ But... I'm certainly interested to see how slutty your ass can get for cock, even though I know it's gonna be someone else fucking you later. Er... Well, probably... Say, Deku, come to think of it, just curious... Assuming you don't fall head over heels in love with Uraraka on your next date, was there a certain guy you were thinking about dating...? I promise I won't tell them until you get a chance to!"

Heat started to rise up in Izuku's cheeks, both from the embarrassment, and the memory of an even greater heat - The warmth from his old friend's fingers that had made him so -hot-... His cock twitched, alone but still overstimulated as he worried on his bottom lip. "Um... Y-Yeah, there's a certain guy I kinda think I might wanna be with..."

Kirishima licked his lips, excited. "Who...? Actually, wait." He suddenly smirked with those still-dry lips. "Don't tell me yet... I'm pretty sure I already know, so how about... You moan their name while I've got my dick in your ass?" He grinned then, feral-like. "You ready now, Izuku? Your ass feels pretty ready to me..." He mentioned confidently, pulling out his fingers and giving one of Izuku's ass-cheeks a sudden slap. Then he suddenly paused. "Er... Ahaha, sorry man! I forgot - Katsuki likes getting spanked and having his hair pulled and stuff like that, but I didn't really ask you if that was okay, did I...?"

"I-It's okay!" Izuku immediately assured him. "Just please hurry now, Kirishima... I wanna get fucked so bad-Oh! O-Oh...!"

Kirishima's grin was impossibly wide right now, as began to push his cock up against his entrance. He already had one of Izuku's condoms on, though Izuku really didn't know or care when he'd managed to put that on. He'd picked an emerald green one in color, which somehow seemed to match Izuku in a weird kind of way...

"Try to relax - I know you can, though. You're such a fucking natural at ass-play, dude-Ahhh..." He moaned as the head of his thick cock suddenly slipped inside of the readied and willing ring of muscle. He cursed quietly under his breath, but Izuku cursed even louder, pressing his bubble butt back against Kirishima's cock, stuffing himself with half of it almost immediately. A little bit of drool started to run from the corner of Eijirou's lips as he had to stop and stare at that sight for a minute. Izuku was panting, clutching the sheets hard, and still trying to push back further on his cock... "Fuck, dude...! You know, just being honest, but like...? I dunno man, if Uraraka isn't into pegging, you might want to pick a guy, because, yeah... You are -definitely- a total fucking bottom, bro..."

As if to prove it, Kirishima thrust his cock the rest of the way inside, causing Izuku to moan low and loud. "OH! GOD! How does it feel so GOOD...?!"

Kirishina almost cackled, sounding a bit like Katsuki. No wonder those two were meant for each other... "Because you've been repressing your slutty side way, way too long? Duh. But I think it's time we let that side of you out to play, don't you? After all, we need to get this ass of yours ready for... Hmm, who is it now...?"

He pulled back, and then pushed his cock back in until his balls slapped against Izuku's. "Tell me, Izuku... Whose cock do you wish was inside you like this...? Who do you wish was here, making all those sexy, slutty 'oh's come out of your mouth..."

It was less a question the second time, as Kirishima already knew what name was about to come out of him before he even started moaning it. "Oooh, it's...! Mmn, it's... T-Todoroki..."

"Louder." Kirishima demanded. "I wanna hear you say it loud and proud - Who do you want to fuck your slutty little bottom ass?"

Now he really sounded like Katsuki, who had undoubtedly coached Kirishima in the past on how to top him just the way he liked, as Izuku couldn't imagine a guy as nice as him being so aggressive in the bedroom without prompting. So he was fucking him just how he'd normally fuck Kacchan... WHY was that so HOT...

"T-TODOROKI! Nngh, oh fuck, it's Todoroki! I'm, um..." He almost added, then started to feel extra embarrassed. "I mean... I'd probably have to teach him to fuck me like this, though, nn..." No way was Todoroki like this in bed... Well, maybe...?

Kirishima snorted in amusement from behind him, his grin borderline devilish. "Dude... I'm not even really 'fucking' you. Not yet..."

Oh, but now he was... He grabbed him by the back of his shirt, bunching it up in his fist, and pulled him up closer to him, taking in a deep breath of the slight scent still lingering in the fabric as he began to gently, but not -too- gently, rock back and forth, in and out of Izuku's hole, which he could feel pulsing with pleasure with every thrust. It felt so good, but also super weird and almost too intense? He suddenly worried, would he be able to sit, or do anything else the next day...?

Actually... He suddenly decided, as Kirishima pushed his cock in all the way and pressed up hard against him, grinding, one hand holding him up by the back of his shirt, the other hand smoothing over his navel, teasingly close to his manhood... He really didn't care. This was too good to care. As far as he was concerned he never needed to sit again. Psh, what kind of hero sits? Not this one, not anymore.

Eijirou was far from done with him, though, and indicated so by suddenly nipping at Izuku's shoulder with his sharp teeth, carefully of course, as to not actually draw blood, which he could obviously easily do. "Mmm... So, Izuku... What would you say to Todoroki, if he was here right now, fucking you?"

"Uum..." Izuku had to stop and think about it for a second, distracted by Kirishima still thrusting slow and purposeful into him. "T-Todoroki, is your cock nice and warm in my ass...? Does it get you hot...?"

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at that. It had been a truthful answer but apparently not the one he'd been expecting. "Wait... He feels cold down there too? Poor bastard..." He mumbled, but not wanting to let pity ruin the moment, he quickly focused his attention back on his partner. "Don't worry, Izuku. There's no way this ass of yours won't get him hot. But for now, let's focus on making -you- hotter. Tell me what you want me to do to you, just how you like it..."

It had been really hot when Kirishima was doing to him what he did to Kacchan... But how to ask for that without sounding like a weird, perverted freak... "U-Um, w-well.. K-Kacchan, the other day, on our date, he, um... Uh, you said Kacchan likes getting his hair pulled, right? Well, he kind of pulled my hair, and... I think I liked it too...?" God he felt so dirty admitting that... But that didn't stop him from adding, "It was kinda nice when you spanked me a little while ago, too..."

He briefly glanced over his shoulder to see Kirishima's reaction... He expected him to grinning, smirking... But his face had gone almost blank. He was a bit in shock, from the looks of it. But you don't get to be a pro-hero without learning how to deal with a quickly changing situation, even one that just got wildly out of your expectations, and so the smirk quickly returned. "No way... So you like it like this, huh... You like taking it like a slut?"

The hand gripping his shirt suddenly loosened its grip, sliding up over Izuku's spine and shoulders until he reached his wavy green locks. He didn't immediately pull it though, at first he ran his fingers through it gently, savoring how soft those locks were. It was almost like a head massage, but Izuku knew what was coming, and braced himself for it, though Kirishima was considerate enough to test the waters first by bunching up and releasing his hair a couple of times before actually getting a good grip on him. But once he did, once he finally pulled back on that fistful of emerald, Izuku let out a long, loud moan, and pushed his ass back against the other man's massive cock shamelessly. "O-OH! YES! Kiri, that's so good, oh god, I really am a slut for this, aren't I...?"

It was half-meant as a real question, and Kirishima answered it like one too. "Fuck yeah you are..." He growled back right into his ear, pulling him back by the hair a little harshly while his hips jerked and thrust into him, faster than ever. "But that slutty ass of yours is making me super hot..." He mentioned, giving Izuku a sudden slap on the ass for good measure.

"NNGH! Oh fuck, Kiri, please, MORE-!" He cried out loudly, without really thinking about it. Those ass-slaps were really doing a number on him. His mother had never really spanked him as a child, so this was definitely an interesting experience, and he found he couldn't get enough of it.

Kirishima was all too eager to take the suggestion to heart, although he sort of misinterpreted it first, caught up in the moment as he also was. "Heh, oh my god... You want more, Izuku...? But I've got my entire cock inside of you right now, so, I can't really give you -more-, but... I -can- give it to you... HARDER..." He grinned like a devil, and though Izuku couldn't see it, he could definitely feel it. "Nobody else but Bakugou has ever taken it like that from me before, though... Think you can handle it, Izuku? Tell me what you think..."

The hero beneath him gasped, the sound desperate and guttural, as he felt his partner's piece stiffening up while still inside of him. Normally in his hardened form Kirishima became jagged, and could be sharp enough to cut. But thankfully it seemed he had plenty of control over using his quirk on that particular body part, and even though it got much harder, it smoothed out to make up for it.

"WHAT THE-?!" Izuku cried out in alarm, but quickly started moaning. "KIRI! What the heck, oh my god, that feels amazing! B-But, do you even feel anything, when it's like that...?"

Kirishima just shrugged. "It does desensitize my body a bit when I use my hardening quirk, for my protection. But don't worry, I can definitely still feel it. And anyways... You were on the verge of making me cum too early, and I didn't want to do that until I made you cum your fucking brains out first..." Again, Izuku could just -feel- the grin...

"If you pound me with that thing, I'm sure I will..." He mumbled back mindlessly.

Talking before thinking was going to get him into trouble one of these days. And that day was today. "Hmm? You think you can handle a real pounding from me? Heh. You always were the 'bite off more than you can chew' type of guy..."

"Yeah.. And I'm also the kind of guy who still chews it." Izuku shot back at him, too horny to care if it came off as rude. Besides, he meant it when he said he wasn't about to let Kacchan outdo him... "I want it, Kiri... Give it to me already..."

"HAH! Yes sir~! Mister Big. Fucking. Ass. Slut. Sir...!" The redhead responded, thrusting deeper and harder with every word, subsequently making Izuku moan louder and louder every time.

Holy shit. There probably should have been more pain with how Kirishima was going at him now. He undoubtedly would be feeling it tomorrow and probably for at least a couple more days after that. But for now, the only thing that was registering in any part of his body Kirishima's huge rock-like cock, how it was hitting that amazing spot deep inside of him, hard, over and over again...

"OH! OH! OOOH-!" His lengthy moans dragged from his throat, which was getting awfully dry. Probably from all the panting he was doing. "Fuck Kiri, Kacchan would be a fucking idiot not to want you back - You're so fucking good!" Good enough to make him curse, like, five times more than he usually did. Shit. Bakugou was usually the only person who could make him curse so much.

"Yeah?" Kirishima's voice seemed to indicate he was pleased with hearing that. "You dirty slut. Do you like getting fucked the way I fucked Katsuki..."

"YES!" Deku admitted without thinking about it. But then he did think about it. And a deliciously naughty idea came to mind. Oh this was gonna make Kirishima lose his fucking mind... "Y-You know what, though...?"

Curious but still focused on his current work, Kirishima answered, distractedly, "Hmm...? What's that..."

Izuku looked over his shoulder at him, smirking. "You know what I want even more..."

Now he had his full attention. "What's that? Tell me. I'll give it to you any way you want..."

Biting his bottom lip to keep from grinning too large, Deku whispered back to him, "I want... I want you to fuck me... The way you wish Katsuki would fuck you..."

Kirishima fell silent for just a second or two. Then he grinned, large, like a beast with the scent of blood in its nose. "There's no way you can be that much of a slut... But there's no way I'm not gonna test your ass on that, either..."

He was no longer even fucking him, not now. This wasn't fucking. This was wild, animal-like rutting. Izuku could barely even tell one thrust from the next at this point. Couldn't tell where his own ass began and where Kirishima's dick ended. What day was it? What YEAR was it? FUCK if he knew! Fuck if he CARED!

"OH! YES! KIRI, DON'T STOP, I LOVE IT-!" He outright screamed from the pleasure, gripping the blanket underneath him with both hands, so hard that it started to rip and tear. He still didn't care, although of course he'd pay for the damage caused later. But right now, an entire fucking hurricane could blow through their room and he still wouldn't care. "Don't stop, don't stop, please, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum...!"

He could already feel he was on the verge, could feel his testicles tightening and his cock throbbing. He was already losing control, but then Kirishima slid his hand down from his naval to his cock, wrapping his palm around it and squeezing. "Fuck yeah Izuku, I'm almost there too... I'm gonna cum, right in that slutty ass of yours-!"

Izuku didn't need to encourage him any more, but then again, he didn't exactly have the ability to, either. His muscles turned into jelly, and he collapsed flat against the bed, humping into Eijirou's hands until the last of his strength left him.

Slamming into him several more times, Kirishima let out a long groan and then buried himself all the way into Izuku, hips twitching for a few seconds. They both lied there panting for a while, neither in any hurry to get up and go anywhere, especially not Izuku, who was now thinking, 'Oh yeah, I am definitely gonna have some trouble sitting tomorrow...'

So worth it, though.

"Mmm, fuck, that was..." Eijirou began to mumble, slowly withdrawing from Izuku, who expected to hear praise soon following. What he did not expect was for Kirishima to suddenly stiffen up, and not in a natural way, as his cock slipped out. "...Oh. FUCK! SHIT, NO FUCKING WAY-!"

Izuku's eyes went wide and panic started welling up in him. "W-Wait, what? What is it?!" It sounded like... But, no, no way, right...? It was supposed to be really difficult to... To...

He looked back and his stomach suddenly felt empty, in a weird way, despite just eating. Kirishima was still wearing the condom, but the top of it had split wide open... Which meant...

Izuku practically went red from head to toe. Kirishima wasn't close behind, and immediately began apologizing in a panic, "Oh my fucking god dude I AM SO SORRY! I've never actually used my hardening quirk with a condom on before, I didn't know it would-Shit! I swear I'm clean though! I mean, I got tested before I started dating Bakugou, and he was a virgin when I-" He thought better of continuing to ramble on about that, and instead apologized again. "I'm so sorry! I'll text you a copy of my last results, and I'll get another test done if you want me to-"

Izuku suddenly sighed, not sure how to respond right away, but knowing he at least needed Kirishima to shut up long enough for him to think of what to say. Sensing as much, Kirishima bit his lips together and allowed him to go on. "It... I... I-It's fine. I mean, it's not, but, it's not your fault. I don't blame you. You didn't know. And you can just text me your test later, it's just..." He paused for a minute. His voice was getting choked up. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "J-Just...! OH MY GOD, WHAT WOULD ALL MIGHT THINK IF HE FOUND OUT?! MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME! I had -UNPROTECTED SEX-, and... AND I WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE-!"

Kirishima went stiff at that. Izuku very quickly assured him, "I mean I'm not THAT drunk, b-but, All Might specifically told me to use protection and not do anything while under the influence of alcohol, and I... K-KIRISHIMA, AM I REALLY A SLUT FOR THIS, LIKE AN ACTUAL REAL SLUT? I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL SLUT RIGHT NOW!"

That didn't seem to improve the look on Eijirou's face. In fact now he looked hurt as well as extra stiff. "Um... Izuku, are you forgetting I've had, like, over twice as many partners as you, right...? I mean, just saying, if you're a slut, then I definitely am too... You don't think of me like that though, do you...?"

Izuku gasped deeply, ashamed of his own idiocy. "N-No! I don't think of you that way at all, Kirishima! Aah, I'm sorry..."

Kirishima shook his head, waving it off. "Nah dude, it's okay. I'm the one who's sorry, really. And, uh... I'm sorry for calling you a slut and slutty, like, I dunno, a hundred times or whatever, just now - I don't actually think you're a slut! It's just, uh, hehe, that's always what Katsuki liked..."

Izuku cracked a smile at him. "You REALLY need to get back with him... And don't worry about me. You're right, I'm not a slut, but... It was fun learning what I could get slutty for!"

"Oh my god, you're adorable..." Kirishima groaned through a grin. "...I just hope for your sake that Todoroki is a top! Or that Uraraka is, heh..."

"I guess I'll have to find out..." Deku agreed, then squirmed a bit, looking down at the mess he'd made on his stomach and Kirishima's hand, and feeling the other mess, inside... Ugh. That was probably going to be annoying to deal with... "I should... Probably take a shower... Um." He suddenly looked up, a little hopeful. "You... Wanna join me...?" Ahem. No, he was NOT trying to get one last look at Kirishima's amazing dick... Not that anyone else wouldn't do the same in his shoes...

After washing each other off and enjoying a few more snacks and drinks, the two of them had a nap together to sober up before getting ready to depart. At the door, Kirishima gave Izuku a light peck of a kiss on the cheek, and told him, "Hey, man... Thanks for everything..."

Izuku smiled back at him, a blush spreading between his freckles. "Go get him, Kirishima. I'm rooting for you! For both of you..."

Kirishima reached out and ruffled his hair at that. He was so damn cute...

But like he'd already said earlier. He didn't go for the cute ones. He preferred them red hot...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Of course, after generously overcompensating for the trouble he caused the hotel, which they were thankfully very discreet and understanding about (happened all the time they assured him) Izuku immediately felt bad and messaged Katsuki the following morning, wanting to make sure right away that everything was alright.

'Hey, Kacchan... Um, can we talk...?'

'Kirishima already told me you guys fucked on your date. I don't care. It's not my business anymore, with either of you.'

Dang it. No, Deku wasn't about to accept that... 'Kacchan, hold on. We're all supposed to be grown ups about this matchmaking business. The teachers already told us not to expect each other to only sleep with one date. So, I already know that you're not mad about that. I think... I think me and Kirishima both know now what you were really mad about, or at least pretty sure...? It's because you don't want a child to make Kirishima more attached to Tetsutetsu, right? But Kacchan, I really don't think that's the case... I don't think, I -know- Kirishima loves and wants you more than anything in the world. He told you he was willing to give up the child to be with you, right? Well... Kacchan I don't know if you realized how much that meant to him, but it really did mean a lot. If you don't want kids you don't know how much it hurts for a person who does want them to realize they can never have one... He was willing to let down Tetsutetsu AND give up on that happiness for himself to be with you, even though it's something he really wanted... He really loves you a lot...'

There was a slight pause before the next message appeared. '...He didn't tell me he wanted the kid too. He told me about Tetsutetsu and said he really wanted to help him, but he never told me he wanted to have the kid for himself too. I thought he was just being annoyingly helpful and didn't want to say no to Tetsutetsu...'

'So... Since he's willing to do things your way, despite really wanting that for himself, do you think you could give him another chance...?' There was an extra long pause this time. Deku didn't like it one bit. So he added coyly, and even though it was through text message, he still asked him, his eyes focused on Kacchan's name, with his image in his mind's eye, 'Come on, Kacchan. I really doubt you'll ever find another guy as loving, or as -attractive- as Kirishima... Heck, even I find him pretty attractive. If you don't want him back, maybe I'll ask him out for a second date...'

The response arrived in less than a minute. 'KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN, DEKU, OR I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!'

Er. Well at least he was back to liking Kirishima. But was he mad at Izuku now, had he gone too far...?

Another text came in a moment later, which made Izuku sigh with relief when he read it. '...It's okay though. I mean, I get it...'

A blush was quickly added when he sent yet another message just a few seconds later. 'A nerd like you is never gonna get cock as good as that again, am I right...?'

Izuku of course went red, but he mustered up his courage to confront the other hero... In the sassiest way possible. 'Yeah, you're right... Guess that's why you always want to bottom for him every time and hardly ever let him get a turn...'

'...He fucking told you that? I am going to KILL HIM...'

CRAP! He didn't just break them up again, did he?!

'And by 'kill him' I mean I'm going to make him my total bitch tonight...'

...Nah. Nevermind. Those two weren't going anywhere. They were way too perfect for each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The last conversation Bakugou had with Kirishima hadn't been too charitable, admittedly. But now that he had all the facts that he hadn't before, there was definitely more to be said, at least. Chiefly among them was... "Why didn't you tell me you wanted a kid too?"

Obviously when Bakugou called him over to his house, despite telling him to fuck off the previous day, Kirishima had rushed over ASAP. Even if he just wanted to yell at him, Kirishima would be happy just to be near him again, so he went to him without hesitation. But admittedly, that question had him hesitating just a little bit. "It's just... I was worried that if I didn't make it sound like more of a favor, that you'd think I was being unfaithful, but... Okay. I admit it, Katsuki. That's too big a favor to do for just anyone, even if they are one of your best friends. I DID want to make Tetsutetsu happy, but... I really wanted the kid myself, too. I was stupid, I got too excited. I really wanted to be a father, but I know I can't force you to want to be one too... And I'm okay with that, now. Katsuki, I just want you by my side..."

Bakugou stared him down, even though he was technically a little shorter than Kirishima now, and growled under his breath. "Bastard... YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HAPPINESS TOO!?"

Kirishima blinked openly at that outburst, and let Katsuki continue with it. "If you had told me it would make you happy too, I would have considered it more carefully. I thought you were just being some stupid martyr for Tetsutetsu. Like don't get me wrong - I'm STILL not gonna be any dumb, drooling kid's dad. But I guess... I can handle being the Cool Uncle that lets the kid get away with all the shit that pisses you off..." He suddenly sighed, the sound simultaneously defeated and yet hopeful.

Tears started running down Kirishima's cheeks. Big, manly tears, of course. "Katsuki, are you sure...?"

The hotheaded hero suddenly snapped at him. "Don't make me repeat myself, dumbass! I said I want to make you happy! I want you to be with me for life, and if you're gonna be with me for life, I want you have everything that's gonna make your life happy and fulfilling! BUT JUST ONE KID, DAMN IT! I'm not gonna have you turn this damn house into the Bakugou Bunch!"

Kirishima snorted. "Wait... So I guess that means you want me to take your last name then, huh..." He didn't sound opposed to it in the least, only amused.

"Damn right." Katsuki clarified, quickly adding, "I also have a second condition too, though..."

Naturally Kirishima agreed to it on the spot, without even hearing it first. "Anything. Anything for you..."

Bakugou suddenly smirked up at him, almost feral from the excitement building up in him, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him down face to face. "Before you bring any little brat in here calling you 'Daddy'... First I'm gonna have you calling ME your 'Daddy', tonight..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuku got a message from Kirishima first thing the next morning, short and sweet. 'Hey dude. Just wanted to say, whatever it is you said to Katsuki... Thank you so, so much, man. We're back together, Katsuki agreed to let me help Tetsu just once, and last night... Oh my god it was amazing. Katsuki's never given it to me so good, and thanks to you, I'll be getting it for life! Seriously dude. You're like my Matchmaking Angel! And I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you too. I know whoever you choose to love is gonna feel like the luckiest person in the world. Go get them, tiger!'

He grinned, hugging his phone to his chest. He felt proud of getting Tenya and Momo together, but this was a whole other level of satisfaction. Essentially his meddling had both saved a marriage and created a new life this time. That was exciting, and it gave him a little rush, the same kind he got whenever he managed to save a life. He was certainly much more confident in his 'Matchmaker Quirk' theory now. After all, if he could sway someone as stubborn as Bakugou, certainly some kind of quirk had to be responsible. He was definitely going to have it checked by professionals later.

But in the meantime... There was still his last date to consider. And boy did he have a lot to consider...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( Lmao Katsuki talks a lot of shit for someone who is gonna be signing his marriage certificate as 'Kirishima-Bakugou' by next year... XD! SO, hope you all liked this chapter! I'm actually pretty satisfied with how it turned out despite it MURDERING ME AND SENDING MY SOUL TO THE SHADOW REALM. XD;;; So please, if you liked it too, please kudo and/or review~ Hope you all are excited for Uraraka's chapter to come too! After all, just because she doesn't have an explosion quirk like Bakugou doesn't mean she's not a firecracker, haha~! ;DDDD ))


	6. Chapter 6

(( Wow! I'm really impressed with myself! Its amazing that I managed to write and upload this chapter while TIED IN A STRAIGHTJACKET AHAHAHAHAHA...!

...lmao. The usual joking aside this chapter was just really really REALLY stupid fuckin hard to write. Had a bunch of RL shit going on, had a bunch of other ideas fighting for my attention, just plain fuckin wriiter's block and depression and BLEEEEEEH. I managed to write half of it, then went into a writing coma for a few months, and then hot pokered my ass with guilt into finally getting back and finishing it. It was still fun to write my favorite parts! BUT IT WAS A LOT FUNNER IN MY HEAD, PFT...

Still, I'm relieved it finally got done! The next chapter, god willing if that ever gets done too, if anyone even remembers this fic EXISTS lmao, should be the last. There might be an extra spin-off of married life with Izu/Todo/Ocha later, but then again my head is also full of fic ideas for MomoTenya, KendoTetsu, IzuTsuyuOcha, BakuDekuTodo, and a bunch of stuff from other fandoms which I also may or may not ever frickin finish either, lol... Here's hoping!

Of course I always appreciate a comment and/or kudo, and hope you enjoy! :D ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well. That had certainly been one of the most informative couple of weeks of his life. Not to mention a couple of the sorest days, although thankfully he was more than fine afterward.

But the next date... Had him more nervous than any of his other dates before. Even more nervous than he'd been with Bakugou. After all, at least if the date with Bakugou went bad, they could've gone back to arguing and rough-housing with each other all the time and not that much would have really changed...

He couldn't stand the thought of hurting or letting Uraraka down, not even a little bit. He really, really didn't want to hurt her in any way, but he was worried that, despite his best efforts, he might end up doing so anyways...

Especially since now that he knew how much he'd liked being with the guys... Well, he was still plenty curious about girls, but, certainly there was no way in the world Uraraka would want to be with him, after he told her everything...

Right...?

All the same, he dressed extra nice for her, donning a maroon-colored changshan jacket, with black slacks underneath. He also did his best to comb his hair back like Bakugou had done for their date, although the results of which were just as futile and short-lived.

He got to their room extra early, but she arrived just shortly after him... Definitely dressed to impress. Impressed? Izuku was downright amazed. It was almost as if they had been on the same mental wavelength without realizing it, as Uraraka had come wearing the prettiest cheongsam dress that Izuku had ever seen in his life - Short-sleeved with a long skirt, and a modest slit that only reached to her knees. It was a creamy ivory white in color, and decorated with frosty pink sakura blossoms on golden branches, with matching ivory pearl studs in her ears and light pink gloss on her lips. Her usual comfortable and baggy fare that was her style of choice when out of her tight Uravity costume apparently wasn't good enough for tonight...

"Uh...U-Um... Y-You look very nice!" He stuttered to her on sight, bowing low. "I'm very honored you c-came here tonight...!"

She bowed as well, a little too low though, and in her nervousness and haste she accidentally headbutted him... "AH! I'M SO SORRY! I'M HONORED AS WELL, AND YOU LOOK VERY NICE TOO!"

Oh thank god, he hadn't been the first one to mess up... That alone managed to lighten the mood at least a little. He smiled at her while rubbing his head with one hand and waving off the accident with the other, indicating all was forgiven.

She also had a couple of bags with her, like Kirishima, and apparently, to cover up her embarrassing mistake, she held them out for him to see, and explained the contents. "I brought some food! I don't know if you ate already, but I made some stuff if you're hungry!"

Without waiting for him to accept or deny it, as they both already knew Izuku was too kind to refuse her efforts, she began to pull the food out of the bag and lay it down on the table. She'd made several items, which would make a real feast since it was just the two of them, and identified each one as she pulled them out. "Let's see... I have some vegetable yakisoba noodles, and some green tea steamed rice, and, ah... I know your favorite is pork cutlet bowl, s-so, I made that as the main course... And some green tea and red bean mochi, for dessert! I really hope you like them!"

Oh wow... Izuku blushed deep, definitely honored by her efforts. Kirishima had been very kind to bring the pizza and snacks, but a home-cooked traditional Japanese meal, his FAVORITE home-cooked meal...? He was very impressed... And just a tiny bit guilt-laden. "Wow, you... You really made ALL of this yourself? It looks amazing! Is it really okay if I...?"

"Of course!" She cut him off with a big smile, insisting, "Please, sit down! Let's eat!"

He was only too excited to try it all, and accepted the plate she made for him with a bow of his head and several 'thank you's in a row. Naturally for a traditional Japanese meal she brought chopsticks instead of forks, and Izuku picked up a pair, but waited for her to make her own plate before digging in, tempting as it was to sneak a bite right away, with that delicious aroma wafting up to his nose. But of course they were both well-mannered and just a little superstitious, considering Izuku's track record with getting hurt all the time, so they both made sure to say thanks before their meal.

Izuku went straight for the pork cutlet bowl first, snatching up a piece of crispy meat and putting it in his mouth, his eyes lit up like stars when the flavor hit his tongue. "Mmm! Uraraka, did you really make this? It's so good! Thank you!" He grinned once he'd swallowed his first bite. "It's just as good as my mom's! Almost tastes just like her recipe!" He couldn't bring himself to admit it out of respect for his mother, but it actually tasted just a little bit better. How was that even possible…?

Ochako blushed and smiled big back at him, giggling modestly, "Aww, thanks so much! I know that's high praise, to compare it to your mom's! Eat as much as you like!"

He nodded and tucked into the food, eating it eagerly, although trying to remain poised and not too much like the piggy he was eating. But he ate almost every last bite, leaving only a few grains of rice at the bottom of his bowl of green tea rice. "Ah! Thank you! That was great!"

"Would you like another helping?" She offered sweetly, almost done with her own portion. "Or dessert?"

...Actually, to heck with caring if he looked like a piggy. "Can I have some more pork, please? And some mochi too, if I'm not imposing too much...? It's just all so good, Uraraka! You're really a great cook!" He told her, a bit apologetically, bowing his head.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, no! It's okay! Eat up!" Encouraging him, she put another good-sized helping of his favorite onto his plate, as well as a few of both flavors of her mochi cakes. "A good hero makes sure to eat and keep their energy up, right? Never know when you'll need some extra energy..."

She seemed to be implying something with the last of those words. Izuku paused before being about to take a bite, and blushed, though he couldn't exactly explain why... "...Ah, right! Good point!" He finally replied, a little awkwardly, before quickly chowing down on his seconds and sweets.

He was definitely full after that, but not stuffed. He wasn't quite the shrimp he was in school anymore, he put on a few inches of height (definitely no All Might, but he was at least taller than most girls...) and a few pounds of muscle, so he had plenty for that delicious and nutritious food to go to. "That was the best meal I've had in a long time, Uraraka! Thank you so much for bringing it..."

She didn't respond... She was quiet, watching him, seemingly waiting for him to go on, to say more... Barely more than a few seconds passed before it got awkward.

He started to sweat a bit. "I suppose... There's another reason we both came here today..."

She looked down shyly, but smiling. "Well, I definitely know there's another reason -I- came here... But, um... Only if it's something you're really interested in too..." She rubbed the back of her head then, looking much more worried suddenly. "I... I understand, though, if I don't really have anything to offer that interests you, physically, and you just want to stay friends... I won't be offended if that's the case..." Definitely saddened though...

Izuku set to correct that, and her misconception, right away. "That's not the case! I'm definitely interested in you, Uraraka!" He blushed deep... Had he said that too aggressively? He toned his voice down to make sure. "I mean, you... You definitely interest me, Uraraka. You always have. I just... I feel like I should be honest with you about a few other things too..."

She nodded, but added first, "You can just call me Ochako, by the way... You know, the way you do when we're hanging out after work? I get it though. The current situation is a bit awkward, since it was set up by the school and all, makes things feel a bit stuffy... But it's best just to be honest, to get all the awkward stuff out so you can deal with it. Just don't forget... I'm your friend. And I always will be, no matter what."

He'd said that to a few people on their dates. It felt so reassuring to hear it said to him too, but also, a little worrisome...

"Well then... In all honesty..." He looked away from her then, finding it easier to say without having to stare at her cute face and her wide, open eyes. Without having to face all the attention she had focused on him. God his face was getting hot... "I've... Pretty much had a crush on you since the moment I met you. I knew it was just a silly emotional thing at first and that I shouldn't act on it, that we both had much more important things to focus on. And after a few years went by, things were so familiar between us, I didn't want to ruin our friendship or our careers by pushing anything, but... Those feelings still remained. They never went away. So the problem isn't that I don't feel anything for you, you know, romantically... It's just, I recently realized, well..."

It was so embarrassing. He couldn't say it. HOW was he even supposed to say it...?

Ochako seemed to be willing to take over there, guessing, "It's also okay if you feel more strongly for someone else...? It's just, um... I've heard some rumors. I don't -listen- to rumors, but I heard, well..."

"People who spread rumors ought to find another preoccupation." Deku grumbled, but then added, "Um... Sometimes though... Sometimes, about certain things, they have been right about..."

"...Deku, do you like boys?" She suddenly just blurted out, unable to dance around the issue anymore.

"Yes..." He admitted, unable to deny it anymore either, but also not quite bold enough to go into detail just yet.

Instead Ochako explained first, "The teachers... Actually told me ahead of time that they were setting you on dates with several boys, and that I was the only female date they thought would really interest you. They told me not to be surprised if it turned out you preferred to have a male lover..."

He supposed it was good of them to prepare her for that possibility, but... "It's just... How am I supposed to say what I prefer, when I've only..."

She looked up in surprise and alarm then. "Only...? Izuku, you've never slept with a girl, ever...?" Apparently they assumed that with his popularity, he had to have with someone, at some point, and just didn't tell anyone, like a typical shy guy, but... No, some rare guys like Shouto, Tenya and Izuku were even shyer than most...

He blushed furiously. "Well, no-! When would I-? And besides, there's so much to do, and I-!"

She quickly put her hands up in defense. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything! It's fine that you're a virgin, part of me suspected that! I guess part of me was also just really convinced that I must be wrong about that, since you were always so popular, I figured -someone- must have caught your eye. I'm kind of shocked you haven't had several girlfriends or boyfriends by now. But it's just as fine that you didn't, more than fine, since, well... I've never really bothered with dating either. I mean, not yet, it's just - You know! Hero work is so demanding, and my mom and dad made me promise not to have kids out of wedlock, so-!"

Izuku nodded, his heart surging hearing that. Of course Uraraka would still be special to him if she had dated other guys or girls, but it was very flattering that, like Shouto, Uraraka apparently had only or at least mostly had eyes for him all along. "Of course! That's all very admirable, Ochako!"

She insisted right back, "Well, it's just as admirable that you've been that way too! I know we tend not to expect it of boys as much as we do girls, but focusing on practical matters first instead of romance is something that should be encouraged for everybody! Of course, just because it's encouraged doesn't mean all kids will listen... To be completely honest Izuku, I think people that wait as long as we did are less common than not. I know a lot of our classmates already did it at least once right out of UA. Most of them have had a decent amount of experience already when they get to the Matchmaking Service. For most of the others it's just a way to safely compare lovers so they can figure out who they like best and really want to be with long-term. But for some of us, it's quite the learning experience! I mean... Since I only picked you, I guess I can't really claim I've learned anything from anyone here yet, but I don't mind if you've indulged in a few experiences yourself, and well... I may not be experienced, but, I'm not ignorant, either! I've done plenty of studying on the subject, and I've heard the other girls talking about their own plenty of times!"

Studying? How much studying? How much did she know...? Izuku was suddenly very curious, but no way could he just ask something like THAT... Instead he danced around the subject, while also deciding to crash head-first into another. "Um... I have to be honest, Ochako, I... I did sleep with a few of our male dates..."

"...A few?" Apparently she hadn't quite expected it to be that many...

"I-I mean-?! A couple? Ah, no, wait, I mean... Y-Yeah... A few..." A pause. "I... Had four other dates. And I... Kinda did stuff with all four of them, actually..."

He kept his head down a few more seconds. It was taking her a bit longer to respond to that than he expected though, and he started to get nervous. So he looked up, almost half-expecting her to look disgusted with him...

Thankfully that wasn't the case. Her features were open, not scrunched up. Definitely surprised, and a bit confused, but not repulsed at least. "But you... You're not gay, even though...?"

He shrugged, knowing that his current denial did come off as kind of weak compared to what he'd just admitted. But it was still the truth, so he went on, "It's just, you can't really be gay if you're attracted to girls... I mean, unless you are a girl..."

"So, even though you tried being with all those guys, you're still sure you're into girls?" She sounded hopeful. That made him feel a bit hopeful too...

"Yes. I'm sure I really like guys now..." He had to admit, blushing while he did so. "But I definitely know I'm still into girls too, because, well... I'm still super attracted to you... L-Like... Not just romantically, but, the thought of actually... B-Being with you..."

Wow. He'd actually said that out loud. His face currently felt like he'd exfoliated with chili peppers, but it was finally said... "I m-mean, I've been attracted to a f-few other girls too, but yeah, mostly you! You've always been special to me, Uraraka, from the moment I first met you. You're still just as special to me now... I'd understand though... If my attraction to other men makes me less attractive to you now... I wouldn't think less of you if that were the case, and you don't owe me anything..."

"That's not the case!" She immediately protested, shaking her hands in front of her. "I mean... I was prepared... That is, my worst-case scenario was that you didn't hold any attraction for me at all. I know it seems selfish, but I'm just glad I still have a chance... Er... I mean, if you want to! If you want to be with me tonight, to make sure you'd be okay with being with a woman long-term, I wouldn't mind helping you out with that! As just a friend, tonight! No pressure!"

Well, that WAS why they had come to this whole thing, and it hadn't been a problem when any of the guys offered their bodies up for the sake of sating his curiosity... But it was different now, because she was a lady... Izuku didn't mean to be sexist, but considering what she'd told him... "I... I definitely want to, but I'm not sure if I can. I'm not sure if I SHOULD." He quickly amended, not wanting her to think he 'couldn't', in the literal sense. "Since you said you told your parents you'd wait until marriage..."

She shook her head, correcting him, "I said I'd wait until marriage to have kids. But I... I actually don't think it's a good idea not to have sex before you marry someone? I mean, it's just, you're planning on being with them for life! How can you promise to love someone for life, and let them make love to you for life, if you haven't tried being together beforehand? It just doesn't make sense to me! S-So... Yeah, I... I know I love you already, Izuku. At this point what I need to know is... How much you love me back...? That is... If you could actually love me, and make love to me, for the rest of our lives..."

Izuku felt strongly that he could answer that affirmatively, except his feelings for Todoroki were still lingering in the back of his mind, as well as the knowledge that it should be Ochako to make that decision, not him. "I guess... If you really want that from me, and you're sure you won't regret it if you change your mind, then I agree... But, are you pretty sure about this, Ochako? It's just, I don't want to hurt you..."

He meant it more in the emotional sense at first, though of course he worried about hurting her physically too... He didn't want to take her virginity and have her regret it if it turned out he wasn't good enough to satisfy her needs for life. She, however, misinterpreted it slightly...

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! I might technically be a virgin, but I've been masturbating with toys for years. You definitely won't hurt me!"

...Did a volcano just erupt onto his face...? Because it suddenly felt at least a million degrees hotter in this room...

She took notice of the look on his face, and quickly started turning a darker shade of pink herself. "...Oh my god that's not what you meant..."

"U-U-UM! IT'S GOOD TO KNOW, THOUGH...!" He quickly blurted out, to keep her from fleeing from the room in embarrassment... "I mean, it's a relief! To know you already know what you like! I just hope what I've got can live up to your standards..." Was her toy bigger than him? Would he be able to make her feel good if he wasn't...?

He wasn't trying to be insecure, after all, all the guys told him so far that he was big, but...

...What if her toy was Kirishima-sized...?

At the same time though, admittedly, this knowledge was far more of a turn-on than a source of anxiety for him. Uraraka's experience with her toys was... Kind of hot? In the same way Kirishima's experience and confidence had been? He wanted to learn everything she knew about her body...

"W-Well, I have faith in you, Izuku..." She smiled at him so cutely there...

Yes, she'd always believed in him, even back when he was a total nobody. Everything he was today, he owed largely in part to her. So the least he knew he could and should do was believe in himself now. But there was just one more thing left to address... "Uraraka... Are you still sure you want to do this with me, even if it turns out afterwards that I'm more into guys, and would rather be with one in the long run? I'll be honest, most of the guys I was with, I don't see us being together again... Except for one. I already told him I wasn't sure where things would go or how they'd end up, but... I keep thinking about him..."

She seemed like she had expected that. "Is it... Todoroki? Or perhaps Bakugou...?" She added, just in case her first guess was off.

"Todoroki." He answered with a short nod. "It's weird... I did the least with him, I think, but I still feel the most for him out of all the other guys..."

"I've seen how you looked at him sometimes when we hang out together." Uraraka slowly looked down at her lap, and sighed a little. "I'm a little worried now... I'd feel more confident playing rival against Bakugou, but Todoroki's like a prince among boys..."

Izuku blinked a bit at that, remembering that Shouto had said something strikingly similar on their night together... That was odd, but also, interesting... And also, a little humorous. "I guess, he can be kinda regal-looking, sometimes... But other times it's clear to see that he's actually got pretty terrible manners - He slurps noodles shamelessly and picks fights with people at really bad times when he loses his temper, rare though that is, and he almost never makes his bed! Considering his upbringing though, I can't blame him too much..."

"Ah... Yeah, I guess you're right!" She acknowledged, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, at the very least you don't have to worry about me judging you, Izuku... I like men, so I can't blame men for liking men, but especially one as handsome and kind as Todoroki. So... I won't blame you if you choose him later, but... You'll at least give me a chance too, right Izuku...?"

"Of course!" He answered right away, blushing harder at how quickly he'd said it, considering just what it entailed... "Er, if you're sure that's what you want... I'd be honored. And no matter what, I love you, and we'll always be friends, so..."

She squirmed a bit. "Yes, we will... But, Izuku... Other than being physically compatible and having feelings for me, can you really see yourself being together with me for life? Getting married, and... Having children, someday, that sort of thing? I'm not asking you to promise that right away of course, but if we enjoy ourselves tonight, is that something you ever thought about...?"

Lips tight and hands clenching for a moment with excitement, he nodded. "I'm actually relieved to hear you bring that up..." He was, it just made it harder to consider the option of leaving her for Todoroki, when she'd just presented him with an opportunity he'd so badly wanted... "Having a child someday is actually something I've been thinking a lot about lately..."

"Your little brother Haru is so cute..." She mentioned with a broad smile. "And he looks so much like you! If you were closer in age you could almost pass for twins! It really is amazing how much people are like their parents... And well, now that my career has allowed me to buy my parents a brand-new home and a vacation spot, they've begun insisting lately that I focus on my own happiness, and on starting a family of my own someday... Which is something I really want, so, I have to make sure any potential partner of mine also wants that…"

"You'd be a wonderful mother, Ochako." He replied in kind, though the gears inside of his head were turning at all she'd said. "...Hey, do you mind if I confess something...?"

"You don't need to ask. Just go ahead."

He nodded. "It's just, I've been thinking to myself, ever since my first date with Todoroki... Why I didn't bother signing up for the matchmaking service myself. And if I'm to be completely honest, I know it's because I wouldn't be able to choose between you and Todoroki, and I'd be embarrassed by how it would look if I requested you both... It's not like I wanted to be a virgin for life or anything, but... Personally, when it comes to romance, I prefer to let others come to me, rather than seek them out... So the idea of just outright picking or requesting multiple people seems a little odd to me, but then, so does only picking one person...? It feels like it would be a lot of pressure to put your heart on the line for one person. So, I was sort of wondering... Say, by some crazy circumstance, this matchmaking service had been considered mandatory - And that you had to pick at least two or three people? As an example, me personally..." He blushed a little extra as he explained the hypothetical. "If I had to pick only two people, it'd be easy for me. You and Shouto. But if I had to pick a third person, it'd be a bit harder... I mean, I'd probably pick Bakugou if I HAD to, but, if a third request wasn't mandatory, I'd probably just chicken out or shy away from choosing him. My most natural choices would be you and Shouto, but if, by chance, you could only pick one person or not choose at all, I wouldn't be able to choose at all. Which is why... I didn't. Even though it wasn't mandatory, in my head and in my heart, I knew I should feel like it should be, since thats how it is for most people, but... I can kind of already tell by now, just based on my emotions as they are now... I still won't be able to choose. Either one of you guys will have to choose to let the other one love me, or...?" He tapered off there, unable to finish the last thought. It was too strange and too bold a suggestion for him to make...

...But Ochako had still gotten his message. "Hey, Izuku... Mind if I make a confession too...?" He nodded wordlessly, and she went on, "If I also had to pick at least two people in the matchmaking service, I'd probably pick... You and Todoroki... I-I don't know, m-maybe! I might chicken out of asking Todoroki and ask Tenya instead, but only because the rumor-mill was so convinced our last year that Todoroki was going to propose to Yaoyorozu at any second. Since that never happened, I had my own idea about why... And if that turned out to be the case, I knew it was probably because he would want to date you... W-Well, j-just so you know, Izuku, I've kind of thought about it, and... The thought of you dating me, and another girl? That would bother me... But, the thought of you dating me, and another guy, as long as it was a guy like Todoroki, well... I don't think that would bother me as much personally. I'm pretty sure! As long as no one felt like a 'third wheel' and was getting equal attention, you know... And, I mean, I DO think Todoroki is a really handsome guy, and it'd be nice if we could at least stay good friends, I wouldn't insist on anything more if he wasn't inclined, but if he was, w-well... I'm just saying! If you don't mind and he doesn't mind, then I don't mind either!"

Izuku resisted the urge to fan himself. Any hotter and he would surely catch flame. No girl had ever been as hot to him as Uraraka, but especially now... "Ochako... Can I, I mean... Can we... Kiss...?" He asked, even though he turned his burning face away while saying so.

She was pinker than the flowers on her dress. "...Yes, I want to kiss you too, Izuku." She answered after a short pause, getting up and moving over to him, standing in front of him for a few seconds to enjoy the full view of her curvy figure in that form-fitting dress, before purposefully lowering herself on top of his lap. He shuddered almost as if he were cold, but her body was warm all over... Except for her crotch, sitting directly on top of his now, that was much hotter... He groaned under his breath at the feeling, almost shutting his eyes against it, but then she tilted his chin up, his head back, and he had to look at her then. Her cute round face was extra pink, but she forced herself to keep her eyes on him. "But... I want you to do more than kiss me... I want you to take control. You know. Be a big manly hero, and make me your woman...? To be honest, that's what I fantasize about most when I'm alone... Think you can do that...?"

Well. There had certainly been no doubt the last few days that Izuku liked to bottom. But now he was starting to suspect he was probably versatile... "Anything else?"

She averted her eyes and scrunched a smile aside. "Umm... Well, there's one thing, maybe... I, ah, don't suppose you're still hungry though...?"

Ochako was a really good cook, but he was definitely in the mood for something else now. So he politely declined, "O-Oh, I'm okay, I'm still pretty full, but maybe after-"

She quickly cut him off, "N-No, that's not what I-I meant, um... You know, there's nothing else... You might like to taste...?"

This time her very purposeful question was followed by a roll of her hips, which set his face ablaze. She quickly added, almost as red as him, "Um! If it's something that might interest you, that is! It's no problem if not, it's just, well, that's one thing my toys can't do, s-so, it's something I've always been really curious about..."

He was nodding. When had he started nodding? Also, did he save a djinn without realizing it? Was there a magical being secretly hiding around the corner, granting his deepest and darkest secret wishes...?

Despite what others might think of him, Izuku knew he was no saint... But he was just about the closest thing to one that most males came. So when it came to porn, he wasn't a fan. Even before becoming a professional hero, he was aware that pornography exploited people, especially women, and a lot of it contained graphic violent imagery against females that he was disgusted, if not horrified by. Even after learning that he was into 'rough play' himself, he knew the difference between rough play and a man wanting to know how much he could hurt a woman and get away with it. As a personal rule, he generally did not watch the stuff.

But... He wasn't a saint. Once every few months or so, something would make him curious, or he'd crave to rewatch a video from his very small personal collection of love-making scenes that he already knew contained no violence and only soft and gentle acts. And of that personal collection of about a dozen or so scenes, at least a handful contained extensive cunnilingus. It was every bit as arousing to him as watching a dick being sucked, sometimes a lot more so, if the girl was really into it (which clearly wasn't genuinely the case with most dick-sucking scenes...) and ESPECIALLY if they did that thing... Oh god, please let Ochako do The Thing...

He licked his lips subconsciously. She shuddered at the sight. "Well, if that's one thing you've never done..." He shot a shy but emboldened smile her direction. "Then that's the first thing I want to do..."

Either as an expression of thanks, or because she was just tired of waiting for it, Ochako led her lips to his on the spot upon hearing him say that, pressing in deep, but not too hard, not yet. It was most similar to Tenya's kiss at first - Firm and passionate, but chaste. She was mostly gentle with him, not wanting to cross any boundaries. But Izuku had learned by now... He kind of liked having his boundaries, his limits, tested...

So when he shyly slid his tongue out along the line of her lips... Her response was immediate. She wrapped her arms around him, and slid her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, deepening their kiss and pushing her tongue out and into his mouth, becoming the aggressor of the kiss.

Very aggressive... When she caught hold of his tongue, suddenly their 'Tenya'-like kiss became a lot more 'Bakugou'. She tilted her head one way, and with her hands on both sides of his face, she turned him the opposite way.

They'd never been this close before... And she just kept getting closer, digging her tongue into his mouth deeper and deeper, swirling it around with their shared saliva, jabbing like a boxing match... Finally she pulled away for breath, but barely after taking a lungful she slid in next to his ear and panted, "That's what I want you to do... To my body, when you're down there..."

Oh god, fucking yes, god, YES-!

He resisted the urge to pump his fist like an overexcited idiot, but his dominant hand clenched itself for a second. "C-Can, and WILL do... Gladly." He somehow managed to reply, and then somehow managed to add, after swallowing back a lump of nervousness. "I suppose that means it's time... That we should probably take off our clothes, now...?"

She blushed extra pink, but grinned with just as much eagerness and excitement. "Guess so~" And with far too much ease, she simply undid a few buttons on the top of her gown, hidden as embroidered flowers, and let the dress slide off of her body in a matter of seconds, leaving her in her pure white bra and undies. She just as hastily removed the bra, which clasped in the front with a butterfly decoration, and the panties with their single tiny bow in the front went down in the next instant.

That was that. It hadn't even taken her ten seconds, probably. Now she was completely naked, and waiting, all for him...

But also waiting FOR him, and giving him a little smirk when he realized he'd been staring at those especially pink and plump breasts for more than a few seconds. She even giggled a little, "You can touch them whenever you want, but can you at least take your shirt off for this? It will probably make it easier, and well... I wanna see your tits too, Deku~!"

That certainly lightened the mood, and he couldn't help but scrunch up his nose and laugh before quickly removing his top as well. It was a bit more awkward, being with a girl like this for the first time, but Ochako being Ochako made it a lot easier already.

Still, he blushed a little harder when he reached for his pants, and hesitated... That's when Ochako spoke up again, "If you want you can keep those on until later...I mean, if you're nervous, I don't mind keeping it a surprise until the 'Main Event'..."

He nodded, quiet but grateful, and kept the pants on. It was just so nerve-wracking, doing this with a girl... He was definitely ready, he was sure he wanted to, it was just... With guys, he already had a pretty good idea of what would feel good to them, because he'd either done it to himself or at least knew enough about his own body to know if he would like it. But he had no idea what a girl felt like when she was touched. So he was relying on Ochako for guidance…

Which she was all too happy to provide. First she guided herself to the bed, and after sitting down upon it, she spread her legs wide, giving him full view of the sex between them. Then she beckoned him with a single index finger, blushing but not exactly 'shy', not anymore. Izuku could tell just by looking at her - Down there, despite his upbringing screaming at him not to stare... Her flesh was extra pink, at least compared to the rest of her pale peach skin, and glistening with moisture. She was mostly hairless, as the tightness of her hero costume worked better with smooth skin, so she either shaved or used another hair removal process. But there was an adorable patch of trimmed chestnut brown hair growing over the front of her mound, like a cute little curtain, even though it currently hid nothing.

"So... So far so good...? She finally asked shyly, scratching her cheek. "I mean, do you still want to..."

Izuku fell to his knees on the spot. Ochako stopped talking, and watched mutely as he began to crawl on hands and knees over to her.

The closer he crawled, the more her legs widened. Step by step, inch by inch, until he finally stopped right in front of her, right between her. He bowed his head down, as if in greeting to an honored guest. Though he supposed he was more likely the honored guest in this situation. He definitely felt honored, and Ochako was giving him access to a place no one had ever been before. Her own sacred temple, and she had saved him the first rites of worship...

So worship her, you damn nerd...

He kissed her other lips, spread them, kissed her clit. She laid back down on the bed, relaxing and letting him begin. He dipped down just a bit, kissed her entrance. Then his tongue slid out, and up, from the dip of her hole to the protruding little thimble-sized pleasure center he knew he should focus on, normally, except for Ochako's suggestion still burning in his mind like her breath on his ear...

So, swiping his tongue back around in a circle, he brought his slick stub of flesh back down to her temple door, carefully prodding at the cavity, and wondering to himself about the taste and smell he was experiencing. The smell, well, to be honest... To be completely honest, there was only one thing Izuku could truly compare it to. Some people said it was like fish, but that wasn't what he was getting - He was most starkly reminded of the days leading up to his first real work as a professional hero, where they had shown him and his former classmates samples of various illicit substances, in order to look out for them on duty. Although rare cases of medical marijuana was now legal in Japan, recreational use was still very much illegal, and so, Izuku had been shown several samples of the most potent strains.

And, well... That's what it smelled like more than anything. Suddenly all those jokes from American comedies made a lot more sense. Pussy really did smell like weed. Or was it weed that smelled like pussy...?

Not that said drug or any other kind had ever tempted Izuku, not even for a second. But the smell and taste of Ochako... That he could easily get addicted to.

The taste, however, was something slightly different. It was just a little more subtle, more natural, like a strong green tea with just a slight hint of citrus. Definitely palatable. Almost even 'tasty', in Izuku's opinion. Bakugou's flavor, that was Kirishima's thing, it was more of an 'acquired taste', but Ochako? Izuku decided right away, he could drink of her daily just as easily as tea or water...

His mouth covered her entrance like a mock kiss, swirling and prodding his tongue inside of her as she had requested earlier. She let out several high-pitched gasps, and then moaned low, "Ooh, Izuku... I... Zuku... Oh, 'Zuku..."

Heh. Zuku. Izuku decided he liked the sound of that...

Just as he was thinking that, though, a sudden sensation snapped him out of it. There was a lifting pressure, his lips and tongue slipped from her and both of them made noises of confusion. Both then went red to realize that Ochako's hips had started to float up a few inches, leaving her butt right at eye-level with Izuku for a moment. She let out an embarrassed cry and then stammered, "R-Release!" And fell back down on the bed with a flop.

She hurriedly began to explain to him, "A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I forgot, sometimes when I'm feeling really good, I start to float! Like how my hair kinda floats when I'm happy? My hips and body sometimes float when I'm feeling really good down there... Oh gosh, I can't believe you had me floating so fast though-! Izuku, you might have to, um, maybe... Hold my hips down, while you're doing that..."

That was... Interesting. A lot like what Shouto had said when they were together, about his fire-breathing and how he couldn't help it, and how fast Izuku had made him...

Well... She might not do 'The Thing' if he had to hold her hips down, but that was okay, her pleasure was what mattered, after all. So he obliged, and they scooted back a little further on the bed. Izuku then put his palms on her thighs, pressing them down against the mattress while he went straight back to his former work, taking only a few seconds for a deep breath of air first.

It was a little bit distracting, having to hold her hips down while he was trying to focus on his mouth, but the noises she was making, the panting and the gasping and the choked swallows against her throat... The sight of her chest, her perfect breasts, expanding and exhaling, when he bothered to glance up at her during his rare breaks for air... So, so worth it...

And anyways, it wasn't like she was just lying down about it - She kept bucking her hips against his hold, against his mouth. Which Izuku didn't mind that one bit. But then he felt her hand reach down into his wavy green locks, beginning to gently pull. It still wasn't 'The Thing', but it was pretty good too...

Wait... One of her legs was struggling against his grip... Praying and hoping, Izuku slid the hand holding that thigh down underneath to her buttocks, squeezing one cheek gently but firmly. And as soon as he'd done that, the leg he'd freed lifted, and to keep it from floating up in midair, Ochako pulled it back down, letting her foot rest on his naked back...

As soon as he felt the shape and weight of her foot on his back and shoulders, and realized she was doing 'The Thing', the thing that always made him super hard whenever he watched his favorite scenes in private, it was almost as if his body just melted against her. Virtually all of his anxiety simply floated away on the spot. He moaned loud and low, and his body relaxed completely against her and the bed. Before he'd been straining himself to do it just right, focus on this, make her feel that - But now he was lost in the sensation himself, his body almost lying in a pool, his mouth swimming in her sex.

Ochako gasped and cried out loud feeling the vibrations of his moans, gripping his hair tighter and pulling him closer. "Z-Zuku! Nn, I-Izuku, it feels s-so good, mmnh-!"

He moaned again, a bit on purpose to make her cry out again, which she did, but mostly involuntary, it was just so good, spreading his entire tongue over every inch of her sex, so that every taste-bud got a sample of her to savor...

Now she was gripping his hair hard. Izuku moaned again because of that, and thrust his tongue inside of her. She curled her toes on top of him, pulled his head closer, practically grinding on his mouth. His cock stiffened against the bed. Her cry was currently unintelligible, but Izuku could tell without her outright spelling it out that she was having an orgasm...

He moaned appreciatively, both for the delicious noises Ochako was making, and for himself on a job well done. This was way easier than going down on a guy, he decided. Not that going down on guys wasn't just as fun, or almost, in his opinion. This was just way easier and therefore more immediately gratifying with less of a pain going about it. Win-Win.

After a short while her sweet noises were sighed away, and she, somewhat self-consciously, let go of her grip on his hair. "Aah, sorry-" She began, but he interrupted her on the spot.

"Don't be sorry..." He mumbled, lifting himself up just slightly from between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. "I actually really like having my hair pulled... A lot..." He grinned, reaching behind his head and ruffling the spot she'd been holding on to. Wow. He'd actually just made Ochako orgasm, for the first time... Hmm... For the first time, but what was the goal, he wondered in the bask of her beautiful blushing body... "Hey, Ochako... I was just wondering, when y-you... You know, play by yourself... How many times can you usually make yourself, you know...?"

He was feeling like a challenge. And thankfully she answered completely honestly, despite her embarrassment... "Ah, well, um... Usually I go for at least four or five, but, I've had as many as seven or so in one night, I think..."

...Okay. That was a bit more of a challenge than he'd expected, but... Plus Ultra, baby. Well, he hoped, but if he was aiming that high, he was probably gonna need to stick to the foreplay for a bit longer...

Thankfully Ochako had her mind going in that same direction too. "Did you maybe want to... Try using some of my toys on me? I brought a few, they're in my purse..."

Izuku's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. He couldn't think of anything smart to say, so he wisely just kept his mouth shut, and rushed over to find her bag. It felt weird to go through a lady's purse of course, but especially awkward when he found what was inside. A small bottle of lube, though Izuku was pretty sure from how wet things were when he left that it probably wouldn't be necessary, and three much larger objects, with a few condoms underneath them...

The first was the smallest and slimmest, lavender purple in color. The next one was closer to Izuku's size, and an average medium-tone flesh-like color. The last one was practically a miniature Kaiju, made of pink jelly. Izuku gulped. That one was... Yeah, it was Kirishima-sized...

Unsure of which he should bring, he instead just brought the entire purse and all the contents, placing them next to her before inquiring, "So... Any preference...?"

Red as a cherry, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Oh! Um, haha, y-you know, you don't have to worry about that big one tonight, I very rarely use it to be honest! Most of the time I just use the first two..."

A little relieved, he pulled out the first two. "So, which one?"

She bit her bottom lip, smiling despite her shyness. "Well... To be honest your tongue already did the job the first one usually does... So, the middle one is fine... That's the one I use most..."

That made Izuku feel better to hear. After all, being with a guy Kirishima's size had been fun, but he knew he couldn't handle it all the time like Kacchan apparently somehow could, and it wasn't like Shouto's slightly shorter manliness didn't still tempt him, so it made sense...

Hooking an arm around one of her thighs to keep her anchored down, he brought the tip of the toy up next to her entrance, pausing before entering to ask, "Is there any certain way you like it...?" It seemed self explanatory but he didn't want to assume. He hadn't grown up with girl bits, after all.

She bit her lips with some mild embarrassment, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well of course it's always best to start out slow... But, you already know how we all are as heroes, Deku..." She smirked, using his hero name just a bit teasingly here. "We go fast, and we go hard..."

He gulped audibly, sucked in a quick breath before his head started to swim, and nodded. Pushing forward with his will, his hand soon followed, and his mouth sank down to her clitoris. He was hoping to distract her just in case there was any initial pain or discomfort... But the way the toy slid in all too easily, followed by a shuddering sigh and a soft, gentle moan, that clearly wasn't the case...

"K-Keep going..." She mewled, confirming his assumptions.

Eager to do just as she said, he pushed the toy in further, just a little further, until it was almost completely inside, save for just the little over an inch of it he was holding. Sucking and lapping at her clit, he rocked the toy back and forth just a little bit at a time, starting slow. Widening her legs and winding a hand into his hair once more, she spurred him on, riding his mouth and rocking back with his movements. "Oh, Ii... Izuku..." She strained, trying hard to say his name just right. "Ii... Zuku..."

He wanted to tell her how hot that sounded to him, but he definitely didn't want to take his mouth away yet, especially not after she added on a heavy sigh, "More, please 'Zuku, you're making me so hot and wet, aah...!"

Since he was already face-deep in the hottest place on her body, his face really couldn't get any redder, but Izuku definitely felt like an extra fire had been lit underneath him. Catching her clit in between his lips, he kissed and sucked hard while his hand began to move faster and harder, meeting Ochako's hips as she bucked them back against his hand and the toy.

"Oooh, that's good 'Zuku, you're so good at this...!" She cried out in a way that made Izuku certain she'd just had her second taste of ecstasy. He silently congratulated the both of them as a shy smile sprouted and a blush bloomed on her face, and a few naughty little thoughts came to her mind... "Hey 'Zuku... You like doing this, don't you...? I felt you moaning down there. It felt good... Do you like being a 'giver', Izuku...?"

His cock bobbed against the bed at her questioning, and he briefly considered what was asked. Besides Bakugou he actually hadn't done it much, but he definitely did enjoy it. More than anything, he did like being the one to 'give'. All of his male partners had felt the need to give or 'give back' to him in their own ways, and he had let them, but in all honesty he did really enjoy this, and he enjoyed that Ochako pointed it out, so he moaned appreciatively against her sex his confirmation, "Mmm... Mm-hmm..."

He didn't lift his head away from his work. But she wasn't done with him yet. "Did you... Did you give to Todoroki like this, Izuku...?"

Like him, Uraraka was pretty easily flustered. Saying that brought a deep blush to her face, but she'd still said it, and also, she was tugging at his hair a bit, indicating that she wanted a more in-depth answer this time. So he, just a bit reluctantly, pulled back from her sex and looked up to tell her, "I wanted to, I was about to, but that's when I made him cum. I think it was just nervousness though. It was the first time another person ever touched him like that, and I think even just touching himself is rare... He said he's bisexual like me, but he's shy like me too. Or maybe... Well, I don't know, maybe being with the right... Someone... or maybe two? Might bring out more of that side of him...?"

Ochako stared down at the deep blush on his face as he said that. "Hmm, maybe... Guess we can both ask him later then...?" She almost waited for him to answer the only half asked question, but then changed her mind, and carried on again, "I'm okay if he doesn't want to be with me, and only you, if that does turn out to be the case... Though, to be honest... I think it would be most comfortable for everyone if we were all fond of each other... B-But, anyways though! Um, do you want to..."

Instead of saying it verbally, she tapered off and indicated for him to sit up, but placed a hand over his on the toy, keeping it there, while with the other hand she cupped Izuku's chin and tugged him upwards for a deep kiss. While their mouths were entangled, her hand began to lead his in setting up a new, faster rhythm for the toy inside of her, and she moaned into his mouth as they both found a very nice spot deep inside of her, beginning a rapid, jerking pace to hit that spot over and over again. Big 'O' Number 3 soon followed, moaned especially loudly into their kiss. Izuku moaned back against her moan, his only coherent thoughts for the moment being 'YES!' and 'NICE~'

Then a lifting feeling, Ochako was drifting involuntarily from him. They both quickly gasped and grabbed for each other, managing to drag her back down to the bed, the both of them now laughing, Izuku covering her with his body weight, the toy slipped to the side and forgotten. After recovering from her laughter, Ochako grabbed him again and resumed their kiss, dragging one of Izuku's hands up to grab a breast. Almost as involuntarily, Izuku reached up with his other hand to fondle the other. After making out heavily for a forgotten number of minutes, Ochako finally pulled her lips and tongue back from him and told him, "Izuku... Put on the protection, I want you now..."

He gulped audibly. He was still nervous, but Izuku had never been more eager for anything in his life, and as far as Ochako was concerned it was long overdue. She could sense his nervousness, but she was ready, and she knew he was too. "I want to see you, and be with you, now, Izuku..."

He shuddered hearing that, but his resolve steeled under her sweet words. Yes. He was definitely ready too... Well, almost. "Okay, just a minute-" He whispered hurriedly, reaching into her bag for one of her condoms. They were transparent, no color, which he suddenly blushed to think, 'Wait, were the colorful ones too childish?' Damn it Kacchan probably thought he was such a nerd...

Well, he certainly couldn't have Ochako thinking that. So taking one of her condoms, he faced away from her for a moment while he removed his pants and put it on, suddenly shy despite knowing he didn't have anything to be ashamed of. But he couldn't help but wonder... Would she say something about it...? What might she say...?

He turned around. Her eyes went down while his went up. Both blushed. Her mouth quirked upwards slowly, in apparent genuine appreciation, no hint of boyish jest or exaggerated surprise. She made an 'mmph' sort of noise under her breath, and briefly bit her bottom lip. Definitely appreciating what she was seeing...

Finally that perfect pink mouth opened to speak. The poor boy braced himself... "Oh, Izuku... You're just as big as I'd hoped you'd be..."

Izuku's face fell in shock. How... How was Uraraka the only one who knew how to say that just how he wanted to hear it...?

Without letting him come up with an answer, she was already moving towards him. Izuku's cock in his hand jumped up in surprise, both from her words and her actions. She put just one hand on that cock, and it immediately became almost painfully hard in her soft but strong grip. Leaning in towards his ear, she whispered, "I'll let you take over in a minute, but I'll start us off, okay? Just hold on to my legs, don't let me float away..."

His eyes widened as she pushed him down suddenly, and started to climb on top of him. It was nothing like what he'd expected. Even in this future, the common misconceptions about women and their bodies and sexualities still persisted. Izuku always just assumed he would have to be the one to 'take' the girl, which never quite settled right with him, but this was more like the exact opposite of that. Both his anxiousness and his idiocy was thankfully put to rest almost instantly, as Ochako led his stiff sex to her own, and slipped him inside of her silky heat, seating herself perfectly on top of and around him in a matter of seconds.

Her heat, her weight, pressing down on him, enveloping him... Bearing down, squeezing, lifting up. Both of their hips were lifting, actually, not just hers... He squeezed her legs, though it seemed she was a little distracted, rolling her hips on top of him as she was. But once his squeezing got through to her, she gasped, blushed, and exhaled, "Release!"

...Which caused them to drop about a foot down to the bed, with Ochako's sex landing hard on his, impaling her on his cock harshly. They both gasped loud, almost gutteral, from shock, very nearly borderline pain, but... Not quite, no, definitely not...

Ochako looked down at him with very wide, tempted eyes... And began to squeeze and lift his hips up with hers once more... "R-Release!"

She cried out loud that time, and Izuku was soon to follow. The next time she let their bodies fall she paused, and ground her hips against his, reaching down between her legs and feeling for her bud, her slender fingers brushing against the base of his cock. Izuku suddenly dug his head back against the bed, gripping her bottom hard and groaning, bucking up against her tight, wet, wondrous cavern. "A-Aah! 'Ch-Chako...!"

His determination was even more rigid than his cock somehow, that was the only explanation for how he hadn't lost it. That, and the multiple distractions around him at the moment — His sense of embarrassment at messing up her name, her giggling and laughing about it afterwards, and then, her hair in his face, as she leaned down and captured his lips with her own, rocking her hips and rolling her fingers over her slick sex until another orgasm left her shaking. Number four...

Izuku was gasping and shaking too. No way was he going to be able to keep going if he didn't regain some control. But once again, Ochako was already ahead of him, breaking the kiss to lean down to his ear, and whispering, "I want you on top of me now, Zuku... And, ah... You can keep calling me Chako, too. Its cute..."

"K-Kay, Ch-Chako... J-Just a minute..." He implored, sucking in a couple gasps and exhaling them before squeezing her thighs and hips tight, and flipping them over. He was still catching his breath at first, so Ochako contented herself with kissing his cheek and jaw, which in turn gave Izuku the time to notice where his breath was falling upon... Her perfect breasts, which he had forgotten about for only a few minutes, but a few minutes much too long.

It didnt take Ochako much longer to realize where he was looking too. "Go ahead 'Zuku, touch them... You can use your mouth on them too, if you want..."

He nodded stiffly, eager to do just that, but not wanting to look too eager, either. Yeah, no big deal, just another of his biggest fantasies about to come to life...

His hands slid up from her hips, up along her abdomen, until he reached the underside of her breasts, cupping them. Her hands reached up and squeezed over his, tightening his grip just slightly for him.

Both of them moaned under their breath. The next time Izuku moved it was without being told to, sealing his mouth around her right nipple, sucking firmly, and swirling his tongue around the nub as it tensed up. She moaned louder, hugged him closer, and squeezed his sex with hers. Izuku had almost forgotten they were still inside each other. He began to gently rock his hips against hers while still mostly preoccupying himself with sucking and squeezing her wonderfully soft tits, which seemed to be just what she wanted him to do right now, arching her hips up against his shallow thrusts while gripping his hair and pressing his mouth harder onto her.

"Oooh, 'Zuku, you're so good with your mouth! Aha, I guess it makes sense that a mumbler like you would be so orally fixated..." She joked lightly, kissing the top of his head while he continued his very serious playtime, savoring the unique texture of that special squishy flesh. Her titilating words did manage to distract him from what otherwise would have taken all of his attention, but of course he didn't stop what he was doing either. Not until she suddenly asked... "H-Hey, Izuku... If its okay, can I ask...? If you were with Shouto instead, would you rather be on top of him like this, or... Would you rather be in my position instead...?"

Izuku finally looked up from what he was doing then, his green eyes wide. "O, Oh! Um..." That was... kind of odd, wasn't it...? Why did she want to know that? He knew he had to be honest with her, or that he really ought to be at least, but it was kind of extra embarrassing, being asked that by a girl... "W-Well, I think I'm versatile for the most part... I-I, um, enjoyed both..."

Well, that wasn't a lie, at least. Just the truth told in a really suspiciously vague way...

She of course saw right through him, smiling slyly in a way that let him know that she already knew the real truth. "Oh, I see... You don't have a stronger preference for one or the other...?"

He squirmed. Well, Uraraka had never been a fool... "I, um... I DO enjoy both, but... I guess I have to admit, 'bottoming' is a LOT better than I expected it to be..."

She grinned at his admission, not the least bit disgusted. In fact she seemed thrilled, ecstatic even. But she quickly reined herself back in a moment later, not wanting to look too weird about it. "Oh, well... Just so you know, I'm okay with that... I don't think it's odd or anything..."

Izuku was definitely thinking this was odd, though. The whole thing was so surreal. Why was she telling him all that? Was she... Trying to hint at something, maybe...? He began to ponder it in the back of his mind, hoping... "Are... Are you maybe asking because... W-Would it... Be something you might want to do to me too...?"

As soon as he asked that she stiffened up a bit in surprise, and he burned hot with shame. Instant regret. Oh god, why had he said something so incredibly weird and gross and stupid—! "S-Sorry, forget I said anything, that was—!"

She was burning bright red too, but she quickly started to laugh, dissolving at least a little of the awkwardness. "Oh! Ahaha, umm, well, thats not quite what I meant, but if you really wanted me to, sure! Your happiness is important to me. But to be honest... I really prefer my partner to take control of me... It probably wouldnt be a problem though, as long as you had Todoroki around, right? Maybe then, you could give it to me, while he's giving it to you..."

Izuku sucked in a sharp gasp hearing that. The mental image invaded his mind and refused leave thereafter. Not that it wasn't a welcome guest, which Ochako could clearly see by the deeply tempted look on his face.

There was something else in her expression too. Something else on her mind. He shyly sought out her eyes once more, and she looked down, though she continued to confess. "Actually... If Todoroki is interested in me too, maybe... Maybe you could both give it to me sometime too...?"

...wait, what...

What.

WHAT.

WHAT?!

And HOW?! How did she even mean—?!

He was struggling to process it for himself, so luckily Uraraka clarified for him, despite running out of confidence and rising quickly in color herself. "Ah, I mean, its just—You, you get it, don't you...? Since you're into having a guy give it to you like that, you can get... Why a girl might be into it too, right...?"

Only all too intimately, but that didn't stop him from gaping at her like a fish. A fish that had just been knocked over the head. Surely the shock of such a statement had fried all his remaining brain cells. He couldn't even think of what to say right away, let alone form words.

Until she started becoming clearly self-conscious about what she'd just admitted, and squirmed. "U-Uh, um, n-nevermind, that was stupid, its probably different, forget I said anything, I didn't really-"

"You... Want me to do..." He suddenly reached down and grabbed a buttock in his hand, as if he had to feel it to believe it. "That, to you...? Like, now...?"

She was very red, but she didnt back down. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, of course, but... Like I said, you don't have to worry about hurting me, I've done it to myself before, and, ah... I sort of already prepared for the possibility that we might, before I came here, just in case..."

She did... WHAT now...?

WHEN? HOW? She found the time to prepare for that AND prepare a delicious meal from scratch?!

And if she had actually prepared for it, how long had she been thinking about doing it with him...?

Izuku knew for damn sure now, what he had already known for sure, for years... He HAD to marry this woman. Even though she was obviously too good for him. Hence why he really ought to share that love with someone who needed extra...

But enough of thinking like that when Shouto still wasn't even there yet. He still had to prove himself worthy first, after all...

"If that's what you want, Ochako... Then that's how I'll give it to you." He answered, trying to stay calm for her sake. It was embarrassing enough to ask for that as a guy, he could only imagine how much extra courage it took for a girl to admit that was something she was into. But that itself was something he was having a hard time accepting... "Just, uh, how do you want to...?"

"You can use the small one at first. Once I'm used to it again, I should be ready for you..."

His hands shaking a bit at first, he swallowed at the lump in his throat and reached for the smallest toy, squeezing it in his hand for a moment until the shivers stopped. "So... when did you find out this was something you were into...?"

Cheeks burning, she reflected his question back at him. "When did you?"

Surprised into honesty, he cleared his throat, "Um... Last week, I guess...?"

She went quiet for a minute, then answered vaguely, "...It was a lot longer than that for me..." She bit her bottom lip then, reached up and kissed his cheek. "I've been wanting this, and everything else from you, for a pretty long time, Izuku..."

He could hear something else besides want and need in her voice, though... she tried her best to cover it up with a sexy tone, but Izuku picked up on it then, despite his own arousal. She was nervous. "Ochako... We'll do whetever you want us to, but... Are you sure you really want this? Are you sure you're not, you know... Trying to compete with the guys? Because, I'm just saying, just because I like to do this kind of stuff with guys doesn't mean I expect you—"

Ochako had nearly unending patience for him, but she was no longer able to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Izuku... I know some poor girls might do something like this just to please their boyfriend, but... Trust me. No girl would ASK for something like this herself unless it was something she really wanted... I really do want this, Izuku. I'll even return the favor later if you really want me to. I just figured Shouto would be better at it, but if you want a girl to—?"

He hurried to shush her with a quick kiss. "I'll do it, and you don't have to worry about that, I just had to make sure you didn't feel pressured. But if its something you really want, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think you're really sexy, 'Chako..."

She pulled him back for a longer, deeper kiss, then peered sternly back into his eyes. "I think you're really sexy too, Izuku. That's why... I wish you'd stop doubting yourself and me already! I mean, its just..." She almost shied away from the confrontation she was about to start, but quickly went ahead with it anyways. This needed to be said. "Don't you think I know what I really want? By your own admission you said you were the one who wasn't sure. But I am! And do you think I'd go as far as I have and done all I did if I wasn't sure? Do you think I'd keep my eye on you for years if I didn't like what I was looking at all that time? Do you think I'd touch myself thinking of you if I didn't really want you to be the one doing it? Do you think I'd dress up all fancy and make your favorite dinner and even agree to let you have an extra boyfriend if I wasn't totally and completely sure that I wanted you to FUCK me ANY way and ANY day for the rest of our lives starting -immediately-?! I definitely wouldn't do that or this or anything else I didn't want for just any guy! You're special! I want to do it because I'm extra especially -attracted- to you!"

Izuku's heart was pounding, practically roaring in his ears. Having that word directed back at him was doing funny, fuzzy things to his brain, as well as the rush of her passionate plea to him. He felt a little guilty, but mostly inspired. Of course, she was right. He needed to step it up. She damn well deserved it... "I'm sorry Ochako, you're right... I won't doubt you again. I was just worried, wondering what on Earth I could have done that was good enough to deserve a girl as perfect as you..."

She smiled sweetly at him, relieved that he finally seemed to be getting it. But still, not quite, not yet... "Izuku... If I really am so perfect..." She suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and the back of his neck, pulling his ear right next to her lips... "Then fuck my perfect ass already..."

His hesitation was a villain now vanquished by the hero Uravity. He grinned past his lingering nervousness, and grabbed the small toy and the bottle of oil next to them. "Alright. Lets do it..."

Why the hell not... Plus Ultra, right?

So, shaking considerably less but still a bit, he withdrew from her so he could see what he was doing, and lined around the small toy with the oil, like he had seen Kirishima do last week. Then, to be extra sure, he put an extra swirl around the head of it. Though now a few droplets of oil had fallen onto his hand. Ah, he was making a mess, but he wanted to make extra-extra sure he didnt hurt her for this... Blushing, he put the rest aside and wiped his hand on the blanket, then began to rub the oily toy up the cleft of her two flawless globes, the head barely probing against her entrance...

She quickly got impatient, though she still tried her best to be gentle with the poor nervous man. "You can go ahead and put it in..."

Er... Well, he just thought he ought to tease her first, like he did with Tenya, but then again, she did say she already prepared before... Oh god that mental image kept popping into his head... "Ah, right sorry... You said you, ah, already prepared earlier, didn't you..."

She flushed at his thinly veiled request for details. "I did it after cooking and boxing up the food, not during! Everything is sanitary! But... I did keep on the apron when I did it... And nothing else..."

URARAKA IN NOTHING BUT AN APRON? YES THANK YOU GOD OF THIS WORLD...

She blathered on a bit while he took that in, stunned for just a few seconds. "I mean I'm not completely insatiable, I just didn't want to take the chance that I would seem too flustered right off the bat! And, ah, you know, just in case it turned out you were gay, or otherwise already involved with someone else, but thankfully I didn't have to worry about that after all—AH~!"

He had just finally gathered the courage to push it in, and she had immediately cried out in pleasure... Definitely pleasure, not a hint of pain. His stomach knotted up, tense and yet elated... He pushed in further. It glided in with a shocking amount of ease. Way less resistance or nervousness than Tenya. She really was into this, ready for him from the get-go...

He kept slowly pushing the toy in until it was all the way inside, then with barely a pause, began to rock the toy slowly in and out of her. Ochako squirmed, her legs shaking. She was finding it much harder to hide her impatience now...

"Izuku, nn, just... Forget about the toy, I want YOU inside me -now-, please hurry..."

Her voice made it completely obvious how willing, how downright desperate she was for him to fulfill her desires... His anxiousness finally faded away. He wanted to feel all of her, claim every part of her, give her every reason to want to cook for him in nothing but an apron again and again...

Confidence returning to him, he took the toy out and tossed it to the side, embracing her close and kissing her neck while leading the tip of his sex up to her ass, pushing the head inside.

She grunted softly, indicating just a slight more effort was involved to adjust to his size, but it all too soon dissolved into a blissful sigh as he slid in further. He let out a low moan to let her know he agreed, because she was right, of course, of course she had the most perfect ass in the world... "Oh, Chako, aah... Are you okay, it doesn't hurt too much...?" He checked in, to make sure she hadn't pushed herself.

But she shook her head right away, "Mm-mmm. I'm okay. I want more..." She requested, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and splaying her fingers over his back... For some reason it kept giving him the strongest thrills, whenever she touched him there...

He decided to say so, as he buried himself in the rest of the way, "Ahh, it feels so good when you touch my back, Chako..."

She smirked up next to his ear, and her felt her lightly rake her natural-looking but well-manicured fingernails across his shoulder-blades... "Like this, Zuku~?"

Several shivers immediately assaulted him. His hips jerked and then stilled, as he had to focus on breathing for a moment. "A-Aah...! Thats, ah... That's actually too good, Ochako... I might lose it if you keep doing that..."

She pouted, pondering. "Well, I'm having too much fun to stop yet, but... Would it help to switch positions, maybe? With you taking me from behind?"

His libido seemed to agree with her, so he also nodded back, and the two of them parted from their embrace. Ochako turned around and got onto her hands and knees for him, barely growing any pinker with her perfect peach presented to him for the taking. Pressing his cock back into her and sinking in until his hips and thighs touched hers, he sighed with bliss and twitched his hips in and out, illiciting soft and steady sighs and groans from her.

It felt so good, and it was encouraging that she definitely seemed to be liking it, but to be completely honest he kind of missed how her equally perfect pussy felt too... Aching to feel her hot wet sex again, a sudden thought came to mind... It was a little extra naughty, maybe something he should ask to do, but then, she had told him to 'take charge', right...

Reaching down over one leg and between them, he stroked her clit a little before rubbing his fingers down further, through the folds of her labia, playing with the entrace just briefly before slipping two fingers in at once. She gasped and cried out right away, but Izuku still teased her anyways, "Is it okay, Chako? Still think you can handle two guys at once...?"

She immediately reached down to the other hand on her hip, dragging it up to squeeze her breast. "Y-YES~! Gods, Zuku, please, more—!"

Her legs were shaking like -crazy-, but her hips were lifting up against his weight, while his hips softly thumped against her. If not for her quirk she probably would have collapsed, instead she was caught between the urge to fall and float. It was getting really difficult to hold back with how hard she was squeezing him, especially now that he could feel his fingers rubbing inside of her, now imagining how it might feel if Shouto was inside of her too... But she looked so amazing right now, sounded so beautiful, gasping, calling out for him... He knew he had to focus, and give her what she had been waiting all these years for...

Except he suddenly realized that he already had, as her sex squeezed his fingers and his thumb caught her clit, to his shock and utter awe he then felt a short gush of juices splash against his hand and trickle down his fingers. He went a little still, trying very hard not to cum on the spot. Ochako, goddess that she was, just fulfilled another of his greatest fantasies in one night, no big deal... Because that was one of the only other kinds of videos Izuku had ever gone out of his way to look for... Squirting. She had definitely just squirted for him... He had actually just made her -squirt-!

Which girls usually only did when they were really, really into it...

His confidence surging, he slowly smirked to himself while Ochako went red and squirmed under him. "A-Aah...! Oh god, Zuku, I'm sorry, th-that's never—"

But he quickly cut her off with a strong, feverish kiss to the neck, suckling on the skin there, squeezing her breast harder, and pushing his fingers in further. "Chako, you're so amazing, so sexy... And don't be sorry. You're so beautiful when your body reacts for me..."

And that was all it took for her to double over again, crying out, body quaking, struggling to rise — It was getting hard to hold her down too, and even harder to hold back, even though he was getting so close to his goal... Wait, how close was he to his goal again? He realized he'd kind of lost count by this point. He wasn't sure if he even knew how to count anymore...

"Nn..." He grunted softly, muffling it with another kiss on the back of her shoulder. Staying still for a moment, he marveled over the feeling of just being so close to her. He could feel her pulse, her heart thumping, her very life-force beating through her body and around his... "So... Aah—Amazing..."

"So are you, Izuku..." She whispered back to him, twitching and clutching the sheets. "Are you kidding... I can't believe... You're so good, ah... Mm... You've made me feel so good, Izuku... Ah, um, we can... Focus on you now... I think if you get me any more worked up I'll float no matter how much you try to pin me down..."

That confession sent a little thrill through him, to know he he brought her to her limits. Which was convenient, since he was now almost inescapably close to his own. He marveled too, knowing deep down that he would have never been able to last this long with a girl as sexy as her if he hadn't built up his own experience with the other guys along the way... Of course he could never actually thank them for it in person, but he did so in his heart right then, with it thumping so close to hers as he hugged her back to his chest...

"Kay, Chako... Do you think we can, mm—"

So amazing... Ochako definitely wasn't a mind reader, but it was almost as if she had that power right now, settling her body against the bed as he had been thinking of asking her (either she was on the same mental wavelength as him or her legs were too tired to hold her up anymore, either way it was pretty hot...), and turning her head so he could reach her for a kiss. Which is just what he did as he rested the weight of his body on top of her, lazily smacking lips and slipping tips of tongues with her as his hips softly twitched against hers. He felt no need to go all out anymore. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to without tapping into his quirk for extra energy... Which was an interesting idea to maybe explore, but definitely for another night...

In any case Ochako seemed to be enjoying his gentler treatment just fine, restraining soft moans against her lips every time he pushed inside. Her louder cries during the rough-housing was definitely hot as hell, but the little mewl-like noises she was making now sparked something deep in his gut, making his movements jerk just a little faster...

They were lost in each others lips, their moans vibrating against their constant kisses. Izuku reached further under her to squeeze the other breast, and with the other, messier hand, he laced his fingers through hers. It felt so right, being so close to her. Nothing had ever felt so right. Well, except for when he was with Shouto... His back shivered, feeling a little naked... Sure would be nice to have someone on that side too...

The shivering and shuddering only increased, and he felt his testicles tensing against her slick sex. His cock pulsed inside of her, almost talking him by surprise because it already felt so good, how could it get any better? What an idiot he was. Ochako made everything better. Her face made the day brighter. Her kindness made life itself sweeter. She even made pork tonkatsu taste better than usual, like how the fuck. So why wouldn't she be able to inspire these feelings in him now. Not just the overwhelming climax to their lovemaking, but the overwelming feelings of love for her pounding in his heart...

He embraced her full body, feeling as one with her, panting and moaning into their kiss as his cock pulsed inside of her. The two collapsed after that, unable to do anything except take deep breaths for several seconds more.

Finally Izuku managed to fill his lungs enough to realize that he needed to get off of poor Ochako, and he promptly did so, carefully withdrawing from her, sensitive and spent, and rolling over to the side of the bed. Taking off the used condom and disposing it in the wastebasket, Izuku then blushed hard as he looked down at his hands, still wet and smelling like sex... "Ah, Chako... Do you wanna come take a shower with me?" He marveled all over again at how easy it was now to ask something so intimate...

She went pink too, looking at the sheets. "Oh god... We really made a huge mess here, didn't we..."

Izuku chuckled softly, embarassed as well, but too satisfied and full of adoration for her to care. Who gave a fuck about blankets when the world's most perfect woman was due for cuddling and a make out session under steamy relaxing water... "I'm sure they've had worse, Chako... Lets just bunch them up and go get clean together... That is, if you're sure its okay? I really want us to be together like this from now on, thats why I'm okay with it, but, ah—"

He stopped talking as he heard her start giggling, and he soon felt her reach up to him, putting her hands on the back of his shoulders. He shuddered and went twice as red, but steeled his nerve anyways and looked over his shoulder for a kiss. "Save all the nervous explanations for Shouto, 'Zuku. I'm already yours. Lets go..."

She dragged him to the bathroom, and they washed and kissed each other bodies until they were clean again. Even after they turned the water off they held each other close, sharing lips and body heat and exchanging lazy loving glances until they could be bothered to go back and retrieve their clothes again, and even then it was a full half hour before they could bring themselves to stop constantly sharing their affection.

Even after that, they still didn't want to part. Izuku blushed deep red just considering the words currently in his head, but he asked them anyways. "Ochako... Do you maybe wanna... Go back to my apartment, and spend the night there? I promise its not quite as cluttered with All Might merch as my old dorm used to be..." Mainly because his mother had confiscated at least a quarter of his old collection. For reasons...

She smiled sweetly... At first. Then it stretched into a sassy little grin. "Thats fine, Izuku... But you should know, I have some pretty odd sleeping habits. I have to cuddle something all night long, every night..."

He squeezed her around the waist, smooching his smiles onto her neck. "Finally... A treatment for my nightly cuddle deficiency..."

'Cute couple!' Thought everyone passing the two lovesick heroes as they made their way down the street...

Not quite yet the 'Cutest' though, and not quite a 'couple' for long...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later Izuku finally got back to being Deku. He had arranged for the extra time off from work to accomodate his recent romantic escapades, though of course he was always on call for a big emergency. But now it was time to get back to it. Which was just as well, since he really needed to see Shouto and that was the easiest place to find him. Or at least, that was usually the case...

Today, when Izuku finally spotted his old friend with a gasp, it was partly by dumb luck, because Shouto looked _different_. Like really different...

"H-Hey, Shouto..." He announced himself in the break room that morning, where Shouto had been preparing a coffee. "Wow, did you... Get a haircut...?"

It was kind of a dumb question, it was obvious he had. It was really a bold new look for him, too. He had trimmed and cropped it rather short, and spiked it up. There was no denying it resembled his father's style, but that certainly seemed odd, didn't it?

Shouto sighed, defeated and resigned, and began to explain, "I've been working with Inasa while you were still on leave. He suggested that I let him cut it. My hair was getting a little long so I figured why not. But he cut it a lot shorter than I expected..."

Pft. Good thing he wasn't completely bald, at least. "It looks really good!" Deku tried to insist, heck there was practically hearts in his eyes, but Shouto's face remained uncertain.

"Thank you, but I know you're just being nice..." The Icy-Hot hero sighed. "It looks really dumb. Makes me look too much like my father. People keep staring..."

True, people were staring. Just not for the reasons Shouto assumed...

Reaching up, Deku ruffled his hand through the cropped locks, smiling as Shouto started to blush at the contact, and insisted much more confidently, "Its because you look so good! Quit worrying about looking like him — It's YOUR style now!"

Todoroki smiled at the familiar old speech, and nodded, accepting the answer even if he didn't quite believe it. That wasn't quite good enough for Deku though, so he insisted forcefully, "I mean it, Shouto. That style makes you look really hot..." Evidently it make Shouto even hotter, quickly increasing his blush. Deku wasn't too far behind him, flirting like this just wasn't his thing. And anyways it was time to get back to the matter at hand... "Ah... Hey, Shouto... Do you think we could meet up at my place later tonight after work to talk? Just the two of us...? It's really important..."

Shouto got the gist of it without asking too many extra questions, but he felt the need to include at least one, "Should I be... Nervous...?" That he felt the need to ask indicated that he already was...

Izuku fidgeted with his fingers, "I... I don't think so? But it IS a little complicated..." He had to admit.

Shouto stood up straighter, and nodded tensely. "No matter what your answer is, its alright..."

This time Deku sighed, rolled his eyes, and reached over and flicked Shouto's shoulder. "I already know that. You need to believe it more yourself..."

The lightness in Izuku's tone and actions seemed to calm Todoroki's anxiety, but he still looked uncertain. "Right. Okay. W-Well... We should probably get out on patrol..."

"Right!" Izuku agreed, this time adding a playful manly punch. Like the kinds Kirishima and Bakugou used to give each other a lot, and had recently started doing again. "Lets do our best and keep our streets safe!"

Our. Shouto really liked the sound of that word. He wanted more than anything to hear him keep saying it...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku arrived extra early that night. After work he spared just enough time to change into a more normal dark green short and sweater before rushing over to the room he had rented. Shouto had told him after work that he was going to stop for some soba noodles before heading over, and even though it had been a strenuous day on the job, Izuku didn't bother getting himself anything to eat beforehand. He was just too nervous to eat. Being Ochako's boyfriend had been some of the best days of his life so far, he wanted more than anything to be with Shouto and to share that with Shouto too. But how would he respond...

He'd be polite if he didn't care for the idea, probably. But that would be even worse, knowing that he'd keep his true feelings inside until he got home, where he would there unpack his broken heart, alone...

Stay positive, stay positive... Deku chanted to himself for close to seventeen minutes, because for all his borrowed confidence at certain times, at others he was just a complete nervous wreck. But then Shouto finally knocked on the door...

Opening the door for him, and forcing his hands to stop shaking at the door frame, he bowed his head in greeting. "H-Hey, come in..."

Shouto bowed briefly in return and stepped inside. He was never one to beat around the bush, direct as ever, he addressed the elephant in the room barely after stepping into it. "So, you said it was... Complicated?"

Izuku let him pass before responding, and closed the door. "...Kind of. Its also somewhat simple when you get right to it. I... Had feelings for you before, and I still do now. More so than ever. I really, r-really wanna be with you! B-But—" Damn. He knew he'd mess up at the 'but', and Shouto's eyes looked just as uncertain as he was sure they would too... "I... I kind of want to be with someone else too. Ahem! But, um, theoretically... I-If they were, o-okay with us being together too, um... W-would that be a d-deal-breaker for you...?"

Shouto's eyes went a bit wider, surprised, close to shocked, but still maintaining composure. He wasn't offended. He was taking it seriously. He knew Izuku was no playboy and would never say something like that lightly. He meant it. "Would it be odd or... Unreasonable, to say that it might depend upon who the other person is...?"

Ah! He was such an idiot. A nervous idiot, with Shouto's special eyes focused so intently on him... "No! Of course not! Er... It's... U-Uraraka..."

Shouto's face slowly scrunched up a small smile. Not quite a happy smile. A rueful sort of 'I knew it' smile... "Ah... Of course. That makes perfect sense... Izuku. You're a really nice guy... But you dont have to do something like this for me. You and Uraraka are both perfect, so of course you're perfect together. I told you from the start that I wasn't going to compete for you if it came down to her, remember..."

Izuku sighed and glared at him, indignation and honesty filling in for confidence at the moment. "You've got it wrong if you think this decision had a single thing to do with pity, Shouto. If I wanted to be with only Uraraka, I'd cut things off with you, and vice versa. But... Thats not it. There are things Ochako can offer that you can't, but... There are also things I want from you that I can't get from her. I'd completely understand if you prefered to be monogamous and have someone all to yourself, of course. But... You said, just now..." He slowly reminded him, focusing on him, eyes softening but still locked on his... "That me and Uraraka were both perfect, and that's why we're perfect together... So then, Shouto... If that's so, then... What about Uraraka makes you think she's so perfect too? Perfect enough to give her your blessing to be with the man you're in love with...? More perfect than all the other beautiful and talented girls at our school...?"

Izuku advanced a step closer to him. Shouto took a step back, against the wall, stammering, "U-Um... She... She just is! You both just are! You're the most perfect and handsome and kindhearted guy from school, and y-yeah, I think Uraraka has always been the sweetest, most beautiful girl in our class too, always so sweet and kind to you especially, so... I dont know... I guess... You two just seem like you deserve eaçh other..."

Izuku kept coming closer. Shouto's pale face kept getting redder... Especially when Izuku put a hand on the wall next to his head. Secretly his heart was thumping just as hard as Shouto's. He'd never done this 'sexy cornering' move on anyone before, of course, he hoped he was doing it right. He knew he had to try and look confident enough to stand any chance of convincing Shouto of all this... "Well? You're perfect to us too, Shouto. Flaws and all. We both love you despite, and because of them, because we have our own too. And... We both want to be -together- with you too. Ochako told me doesn't mind sharing me with you... But also, that she wouldn't mind the both of us sharing her with each other..." At that point Izuku leaned in extra close, his lips right next to Shouto's ear on the white side while he played with the red strands in his fingers on the other side... "I made extra sure to find out that she was telling the truth, you know, and... Yeah. She can definitely handle both of us..."

Shouto sucked in a very shaky gasp at that. Izuku continued, between slow, airy kisses on the earlobe, "Of course... We'd still have some alone time for ourselves sometimes too... So, would it maybe be okay...? Is it something you'd at least consider, or—?"

Izuku had begun to pull back, to look him in the eyes for an answer. But Shouto's hands, frozen at his sides for a moment, suddenly clutched at his hips, to keep him close. "I... I'd have to talk to her myself first to make sure but... Ah, I-I mean, if thats all the case then... I want whatever will make you happiest. If thats also what Ochako wants... Then I will do my best to keep her happy too. And, I would be happy to do so! I mean, I never thought to try and court her, because I thought you two were destined to be together, but... yeah, I always thought she was very, ah... Attractive..."

Briefly grinning and then pushing him back harder against the wall, pushing his collar aside, Izuku nuzzled his lips to his neck, mumbling against the light bruise he was slowly forming there, "She's at a nearby cafe, waiting... I don't want to make her wait too long, but... Mm, she said she didn't mind if we wanted a little alone time first, and... There was something I was wanting to try our first time together, but didn't quite get the chance. I probably wouldn't have been too good at it, admittedly. But I've learned quite a bit since then, from the other guys... I hope you don't mind, I still want to be with only you and Chako from now on..."

Shouto bit his lip. The back of his breath was already starting to feel hot. He was a little jealous of that deep down, but he had expected and prepared for it too. Still a little possessive though, he suddenly slipped a leg between Izuku's and squeezed his leg against himself. "I don't mind, but... Learned...? Learned what...?"

Izuku gulped deep in his throat, squeezing him back. "Well... I learned a few things, really... I learned that I'm overall versatile, that is, I can both 'top' and 'bottom', but uh... To be completely honest... When it comes to being a top, I'd usually prefer being with Ochako most. But when it comes to guys... I am d-definitely... Definitely... -Definitely- more of a bottom..." Leaning in and lightly nipping at a lobe, he nervously inquired, "Think that'll be a problem for you...?"

Vaguely wondering why he felt that many 'definitely's was necessary, Shouto nodded, "Ah, it... Doesn't sound like it will be a problem? I haven't tried either yet, but like I said, I want to do whatever makes you happy. It, um, certainly doesn't sound like something I would hate, at least, as long as you liked it... You really liked it that much though...?"

"Mmhmm." Izuku immediately hummed in affirmation against Shouto's earlobe. "I can teach you what I learned about all that later, but yeah, its... REALLY good. At least for me. But we might have to be careful with you. If its too good for you that fire breathing could get out of control..."

Shouto was shaking and even starting to sweat a little just imagining it... "Ah, wait—That reminds me. Speaking of my fire breathing, I did read up on it recently, and it turns out there are ways to get it under control..."

Izuku pulled back, surprised and hopeful. "Oh! Really?"

"Well..." Shouto clarified, "There are certain breathing exercises, but they're only a little effective at first. When it starts getting involuntary its best to use a special mask they apparently have for fire breathers. They're made of a special material that smothers and suppresses fire. I went ahead and ordered one..." He informed him, taking it out of his back pocket. It looked a lot like a surgical mask only more complicated, buckling around the back of the head to stay extra tight. After putting it on, it kind of looked like Shouto had a straightjacket on his face, which his anxious eyes seemed aware of. "I know it looks kinda dumb but its better than setting a fire... They also have different styles aand colors and themes of masks, we can look at them later and see if there's one you like better, I just ordered the plain one to start out with..."

It did look a little ridiculous, admittedly. But if it was what they had to do to play safe, Izuku didn't mind. Especially since it allowed for all kinds of naughty new possibilities to then enter his mind... "Hmm. Wanna test it out and make sure it works?"

He had been wanting to do that since the thing arrived several days ago, had already done so on his own, but still wondered if it would be enough against Izuku for real. He gulped and nodded, quivering to his core, hoping they could both now finally go all out... "Yeah. What did you want to-?" He began to ask, remembering Izuku had mentioned wanting to do something in particular...

But as soon as he brought it up again, Izuku set his plans into motion, unseating himself from Shouto's leg and bending down in front of him, quickly getting to his knees and reaching for the buckle of his hero costume...

Shouto sucked in a quick, quiet gasp, instantly remembering what part of their "last time" Izuku had to be referring to now.

Separating the clasps and pulling his pants down to his ankles, Izuku took hold of the left side of Shouto's cock, almost leaving him confused, until he saw him duck in, and felt him blow his hot breath upon the right side. His hands spasmed, one reached up to cover his mouth despite the mask already there protecting it. The other stayed shaking, uncertain, until Izuku reached for it, taking his trembling fingers in his own and leading him into his dark leafy locks.

Shouto felt at the soft strands with his fingers but didn't grab any, or make any other motions to move forward. Izuku was mildly disappointed but it still felt nice so he kept going, his tongue following his breath, sliding across the skin on his cooler side, which was quickly getting much warmer. Especially when Izuku sat up, and brought his mouth up to the tip of Shouto's cock, kissing it cutely on the tip as a tease before taking the entire head inside, hot and salivating for him.

"Oh GODS...!" Shouto immediately choked out, panting past a bit of rising smoke, and starting to babble, "Fuck, thats so hot—Izuku! I, I'm s-sorry, this is so amazing, I wish I could do this for you too, but I'm not sure if I can with this stupid fire breathing problem, ahh..."

Izuku empathized with him there, since he really liked giving himself, but admittedly, that was definitely a place you didnt want fire to touch, accident or not. Swirling his tongue around a bit, Izuku then briefly pulled back to answer, "Its alright. You dont need to feel guilty. I kind of like giving this more than receiving it anyways..." And to prove it he went right back to giving, sliding Shouto's slick, hard member across his flat tongue, swiping here and there as he did he did his best to use Bakugou's tips and training to give Todoroki the best blowjob possible.

He still wasn't perfect at it, but Shouto could hardly tell. His grip on Izuku's strands had tightened though, which gave the green haired boy a thrill, and made him start to hum absentmindedly with the muted pleasure coiling in his own gut. His appreciative hums in turn illicited twitching and a slightly salty taste on the back of his tongue, which Izuku couldn't help but think tasted vaguely like soba, much to his amusement. Soba and tea made for a good combination, after all...

However, after finally getting a taste of Todoroki, Izuku had a different kind of craving brewing in him. Now he wanted to give Shouto a taste of what he was missing out on, too...

Pulling his mouth back for his new plans, Izuku kept rubbing and stroking the head of his boyfriend's cock with his fingers while he briefly spoke. "Hey, Shou... Is it okay if I call you Shou? Also, is it okay if I..."

He smiled mischievously and gave Shouto a few taps on the side of his hip, before taking those teasing fingers back and continuing to tease him by taking the tip of his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it and spreading his saliva over the digit suggestively.

Without completing the verbal request, Izuku just waited, smiling around his finger. Mute himself except for shaky breathing, 'Shou' simply nodded to both requests, looking dumbfounded.

Proceeding immediately with his permission, Izuku coated the rest of his finger with saliva before returning the other man's cock to his mouth, then snaking his hand around to the back of his ass, squeezing a cheek firmly before making his way between them...

Shouto bit his lip, nervous but also curious. A little more nervous at the moment though, it seemed. His legs had even started shaking. Hoping to distract him from his nervousness, Izuku squeezed his cheek again, a little softer and more reassuringly, before worming his middle finger back over the ring of Shouto's entrance, rubbing his saliva over the spot gently but insistingly, then beginning to press inside.

Shouto's eyes went wide, and he choked back an unintellible noise. Izuku pulled just the tip of his finger in and out, settling up a rhythm that seemed like it would be good for a beginner.

It was definitely good, but apparently not good enough just yet, as Shouto quickly started to squirm, "Oh! Nnn, Izuku... M-More..."

So the green haired hero began pushing the digit in further, up to the first knuckle and then past to the second. Shouto's legs were now shaking even harder, trying to keep his hips elevated despite Izuku's finger now brushing up against a spot that made him almost feel like he was ascending, despite the shaking and quaking of his legs making it obvious he would soon lose his balance with any more stimulation. He even hit the back of his head against the wall behind him on purpose, trying to regain his senses...

Worried that they'd have the next room's occupant coming over and knocking on the door if he kept doing that, Izuku withdrew his finger and mouth for just a moment, grabbing Shouto by the hips and dragging him down to the floor as if they were wrestling, covering his body with his own, and biting back a grin as he reached in and placed a brief kiss on his cheek. "So, Shou...You think you're starting to get why I like it so much now...?"

Panting behind the mask, Shouto could merely nod at first, then, with what little breath he managed to gather by then, he begged, "K-Keep going, p-please..."

"Mmhmm~" Izuku easily agreed, dipping down for another quick kiss on the lips, smiling at the softness of the mask's special fabric and the heat gathering behind it.

But his mouth soon began to miss the other source of heat further down, so he kissed a trail back to Shouto's erection, and slid his hand back underneath his hips, which Shouto raised to give him better access. Inching his finger back in, Izuku started to push the entire digit up to meet that special spot, and seeing how it made Shouto gasp and arch his hips up towards him, Izuku saw no reason to stop doing that, again and again, now focusing more on fingering Shouto's ass than the blowjob.

Shouto's constant moaning and the smoke coming from around the sides of the mask indicated that he wouldn't be much longer. Izuku kissed his cock, mouthing against it as he focused on his finger, feeling Shouto's sphincter spasming, "This is what I want you to do to me next time, Shou... Ochako's been taking good care of me this last week, but next week? I want to focus on you, and for you to focus on me... I want you so bad..."

His canines showed in a toothy grin as a very naughty thought suddenly sprung up in his mind... His finger now sliding in and out effortlessly, he let himself quicken the pace, adding just a touch of roughness to his play, "I want it like this, Shou... I like it a little hard. I want you to give my ass a harder pounding than you gave me at the Sports Festival... "

Izuku knew that was all it would take even before hearing Shouto's choked cry of ecstasy, and having learned at least a little by this point, he quickly put his mouth back around his boyfriend's heated head, smartly swallowing the sticky stuff that shot out for him this time instead of letting it get all over his face and hair like last time.

His whole body shaking, spasming and quaking for a moment or two, both hands covering his mouth and the mask over it in an almost deathly grip, Shouto finally took the mask off again when he was sure nothing would emerge but smoke, and let himself fill his lungs with fresh clean air. "Hah...! Izu...! Aah, I mean... Izuku..."

Heh. Izu. Izuku liked the sound of that, so he encouraged it, and after swallowing without any fuss or even much thought about it, answered, "You can just call me Izu here if you want..."

Shouto nodded, and after a few more lungfuls he added, "That was... Really good... I can definitely see why you'd want me to do that to you... But... You'll still do it for me once in a while, right, Izu...?"

"Oh, definitely..." Yes, Izuku finally decided, he was definitely, definitely versatile... Also. "Good thing that mask worked so well! We should probably get a few back ups later."

Shouto agreed, tossing the mask on the nearby table. "Well, then... I suppose we shouldn't keep Ochako waiting much longer...?"

A little surprised that Shouto had brought it up first, Izuku took out his phone and texted her. "...Okay. She said she'll be here in a minute." He informed him, then took that minute for himself to go rinse his mouth in the bathroom.

She took a few extra moments, showing up soon enough in her usual baggy fare, jean shorts and an oversized pink sweater, looking almost like a compliment to Izuku in his own short and sweater combo to Shouto, who suddenly wished he'd bothered to change from his work clothes. Even though they weren't 'dressed up', they both still looked so cute... Also, Ochako was holding a container with three To Go iced oolong teas. Thoughtful as ever, Ochako had gotten them some refreshments after whaetever it was they'd gotten up to...

Ochako, with tea, for them... Such an adorable image... Taking his tea, Izuku blushed over it himself while carefully watching Shouto, who also blushed while watching her. Izuku was extra sure to keep any trace of his newfound power away from the two right now though. He wanted to see what would happen without any influence from him...

Shouto took the tea from her too and then started to bow to thank her for it. Ochako began to bow back in greeting without thinking about it, and the two banged heads... Izuku snorted a short laugh into the straw be had just put in his mouth, causing bubbles to come up in his tea. Otherwise he didn't comment, letting the two straighten out and apologize to each other before Shouto finally spoke up first, "Um... Izuku explained the situation to me... You and I have been, ah... Accidentally playing rivals, without knowing it, it seems...? But that need not be the case, as Izuku said he wants us to share him..."

It was a rather male way of thinking about it, and Ochako shrugged it off with a smile. "Mm... I'm not sure... I'm not sure that I see it quite like that actually, that is, as us being rivals... I prefer to think of it as us both chasing the same dream. The same star. Normally only one person could reach it, but... I guess we both just got lucky this time, don't you think so too, Shouto?"

She laughed and smiled so prettily for him, comparing Izuku to a star but shining just as much like one herself... Shouto grew redder, and his heart pounded faster and louder, just looking at her smile for him, the girl he always thought of as unattainable himself... Still flustered for her despite Izuku just making love to him but a few minutes ago, the green eyed man nearby couldn't help but notice...

"Ah... Yes, you're right, Ochako..." He answered, rising in color as she took a step forward.

"Sure seems like we have a lot in common! Even liking the same guy! And we've already been friends for a pretty long time, right? So theres only one reason not to go out... Mind if I check~?"

"Check..." He mumbled back in confusion, but then she took another step forward and pressed a quick but firm peck upon his lips.

She stayed for a few seconds, but then quickly departed, leaving him both blushing and so surprised that a lick of flame suddenly sprang up on his chin, like a fiery goatee.

Both Izuku and Ochako pointed at their own chins and mouthed in unified confusion, "Uh, you got a little something—?" "On your chin there, Shou...?"

He finally realized, glancing down, groaning, and quickly wiping it away with the back of his hand.

Trying and failing to find a good distraction since she was so thoroughly distracted by that herself, Ochako pointed at the mask behind them on the nearby table. "H-Hey, whats that there?"

There was a rather awkward silence between the men. It was finally nervously broken by Izuku, to spare Shouto. "Ah! Well actually Ochako... Its quite a coincidence! Like you and your involuntarily floating, sometimes when Shouto feels extra good he can't help but breathe a bit of fire. But thankfully they have masks to control it! We were actually gonna try and pick a few extra spare ones that didnt look too dumb, but Shouto says theres a lot of stupid ones. You guys wanna try and look for a good one together and laugh at the silly ones?" He suggested, trying to alleviate the weirdness by addressing it head on.

Ochako agreed in good humor, so Shouto also decided to be a good sport about it and took out his phone, going to the website selling the masks and showing them off. "They have them standard in every color. I was maybe gonna get a plain black one too but I'm not sure. Maybe green. But then they have these ridiculous ones like the banana smile face and the watermelon slice smile face..."

Both Ochako and Izuku burst into hysterical giggles at the sight of those silly things, imagining Shouto wearing something like that... No way! Ochako snatched the phone, "What else, what else? Ooh, this one is very punk rock looking!" She announced, pointing to one with black leather and some pointy silver studs.

Izuku balked. "Eeh? I don't know, I'm not really into that 'BDSM' stuff..."

Ochako quickly agreed, "Me neither! But, then again... Just saying... Handcuffs are one way to try and control the floating...?"

Izuku went very still and very red. Shouto reached over and clicked the heart-mark next to that mask. "We'll just save that one for later, just in case..."

Izuku huffed a little, then pointed to one with enthusiasm, "Oh, this one shaped like a leaf is cute!"

Shouto saved it. Izuku pointed to another, "There's a pretty rainbow!" Shouto saved it too, then Ochako gasped, "Oh my gosh, look at THAT one you guys!"

She pointed to the one Shouto and Izuku both had been already secretly looking at, but too shy to point out. Ochako explained, not knowing it was needlessly, "You guys have seen that new video everyone and their mom has seen right? The POP/STAR girls, like the fox girl and the one with a dragon face? This mask has the dragon face! And its even glow in the dark!"

Shouto and Izuku both started to smile despite their lingering shyness. "Y-Yeah, I love that video!" Izuku admitted.

Shouto burned but still chimed in cheekily as he saved that one too, "I guess if I'm the dragon then Ochako must be the fox..."

Izuku beamed at that, "Sounds about right to me!"

"You two!" Ochako huffed at her boys ganging up on her, though she knew that was going to be much more common now... "Hmmph! Well, hurry up and get it, it says low in stock! Then we should go get a snack! Tea is all I've had since lunch, I need some extra -energy-!" She smirked, secretly winking over at Izuku...

Shouto thankfully spoke up first, suggesting helpfully but a little obliviously, "I just had some noodles. We can go get you a bowl. Or would you maybe like something sweet? I could go for some ice cream..."

Izuku snorted. Very slick there, Shou...

But Ochako actually genuinely jumped onto his suggestion, "OOH! Ice cream mochi sounds SO good right now!"

So a miniature mountain of mochi was shared between the three of them that night... And a million other memories, in time...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next few months Izuku contacted and consulted with several dozen of the most prominent specialists on quirks and quirk development. Some were sure of their beliefs, and insisted that Izuku developing the extra quirk must have been due to All Might's influence. Which was plausible, but Izuku was sure it wasn't correct, and others agreed with him that exceptions were possible.

Tests were done, some easy and some cumbersome, but Izuku bore with it. In time it was indeed discovered that he had a very subtle emotional attraction quirk, and that many people did indeed have subtle and latent quirks that didn't appear until later in life, sometimes even much later. All kinds of extra research and discussion was opened up on the topic of supposed quirklessness, and Izuku was hailed as a whole new kind of hero. All just for having some fun with his friends!

Well, he was happy to do his part to make the world a better place, however weirdly that was achieved sometimes. And in close to another year's time, about the time they finally came out as a trio in public, they were being invited to Tenya and Momo's wedding.

Tenya's traditional father didn't seem too pleased seeing them there, but Tenya and Momo beamed at them all and welcomed them fully, in front of both their families and all the world, announcing not just their love for each other, but their love and acceptance for their friends as well.

Later that night, when it was time for the "throwing of the bouquet", Momo outright chucked her bundle of (thankfully thornless) flowers at her best friend Shouto's face like a baseball pitcher, then created an extra two miniature bouquets and tossed them to Ochako and Izuku as well.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't!" She laughed and winked back at them, dragging a very red and just slightly tipsy Tenya off to their honeymoon.

Kirishima then nudged the other redhead and Izuku, crying manly tears. At first Izuku thought it was for the wedding again, but then he mentioned, "Please guys... Tie the knot soon! Bakugou said he won't marry me until Izuku embarasses himself at his own wedding first!"

Izuku glared back at his best bud and oldest rival. "Don't act like you won't cry at your own wedding too, Kacchan!"

Bakugou just dismissed him with an annoyed hiss. "Yeah, whatever, I might cry one single manly tear for Eijirou as his honeymoon present, maybe!"

"AWW! REALLY BABE?!" Kirishima started to respond, only to have Bakugou shove a hand over his face and shove him away.

"Hold on babe I'm still making fun of shitty nerd Deku, who is gonna have to have his best man wear freaking SWIM TRUNKS because he cries so damn much! Do they even HAVE wedding swimsuits? Better find out, Dumbass Deku!"

Izuku didn't let himself get too worked up. Bakugou found it much harder to get to him anymore, not that he really wanted to. Usually... But especially not after Izuku quipped back, "I don't know, I guess I'll have to check. What's your size, Bakugou? Since you will be my best man, won't you?"

Katsuki almost lost his cool at that, but barely managed to get it back just it time to snarl back, "No SHIT, dweeb! You want the best fucking wedding possible, don't you?!"

Izuku laughed, and heading home later with their flowers, he spoke up shyly to the others, "Hey, guys... I know its probably a little early to bring it up, but... Um... Well..."

Ochako finished what she knew he was troubled to say. "You want to get married. Soon. Don't you, Izuku? You want Toshinori to get to see it... Just in case his health takes a bad turn... Right? Well... I'm sure if you guys are. I want to be with you both..."

Shouto nodded solemnly, and Izuku joined him tearfully.

His beautiful girlfriend, now fiancee, smiled for him supportively. "Don't cry, Izuku. I've already got a nice honeymoon surprise for you planned too..."

Izuku blinked back at her, "A surprise...?"

"As in you have to wait to find out what it is..." She politely reminded him.

"Ah! Right..." He was curious, but it was fine. He was content for now. Sharing his warmth with Shouto, or getting hot with him and 'Chako... No hero could say when the worst could happen, but for now, nothing made him happier than being with his friends, family, and his two amazing and special lovers. The people who understood him better than anyone, who would be there for him, and with him, through anything, together. His perfect match, his heroes...

He truly felt so lucky to have them...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( Ooookay! omg! so this is KIND OF but also NOT RLY the end? Like it seems like a strange way to end it bc even though its the end of this fic, I still have one more part with the three of them together planned, hopefully! its just gonna be its own thing and not tacked onto here but... YEH. Anyways. WOW. THIS SHIZ IS FINALLY KINDA SORTA NOT RLY FINISHED. IDK what to think. This is crazy. JUST VERY MUCH WOW. PLEASE COMMENT AND/OR KUDO AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! WOO!

KINDA SORTA THE END! XD ))


End file.
